El ultimo deseo de Reed
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: 8 años despues de dejar tomoeda Eriol Hiragizawa cae terriblemente enfermo. Sakura y sus amigos intentaran salvarle la vida. !POR FIN CAPITULO 15! ¡Final!
1. Uno

_Hola, hola, hola. soy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia. siguiendomi tradicion de crossovers esta historia es bonita y entretenida y de 2 de mis animes favoritos Sakura Card Captors y... bueno ese ya lo averiguaran despues, espero que les guste, es un xover matizado como en "La verdadera vocacion de Mousse" salvo que esta vez los personajes coinciden en tiempo. en Fin los dejo y que se diviertan_

* * *

A pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases en Tomoeda. Sakura comenzo el 3er año de preparatoria y se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa, su bonito cabello café lo usa ahora largo y suelto, sus ojos verde esmeralda son mas brillantes. Aun tiene en su poder las legendarias cartas y a uno de los guardianes: Kerberos; Yukito y Touya viven en su propia casa.

Es la mañana del 1º de septiembre y como siempre Sakura duerme placidamente en su cama cuando sono el reloj…

RING, RING.

Un cajon de su comoda se abrio y kero asomando su cabecita dijo -¡Buenos dias Sakura!- muy alegre.

-Buenos dias kero-dijo ella en su cama dando un gran bostezo -¡ay! Ya tengo que vestirme-. Ahora duerme en la habitación que era de Touya, que es mas grande, esta pintada de color rosa y tiene su televisión y su play station

-Apurate o vas a llegar tarde-dijo Kero

-No te preocupes-dijo ella pasando una su cabeza por el cuello de la blusa, termino de vestirce, tomo su mochila y dijo- Nos vemos al rato Kero-

-Treeme un rico postre-dijo el despidiendose de ella

Pero antes de bajar las escaleras ella volteo a ver su habitación -¡por poco se me olvidan!-dijo y se acerco al escritorio. Tomo su libro rosa que contenia las cartas; aunque ya no tienen batallas que librar y Kero y Yue dieron por terminado su entrenamiento, siempre las lleva consigo por si hay una emergencia. Guardo el libro en la mochila y bajo a desayunar.

-¡Buenos dias mamá!- dijo al ver la fotografia de su madre en la mesa

-¡Buenos dias papá!- dijo y se sento

-¡Muy buenos dias Sakura!-dijo Fujitaka desde la cocina- Te ves muy contenta esta mañana-

-Es que Syaoran me envio una postal-dijo ella sacando una tarjeta. En ella se veia un muchacho alto, de cabello café oscuro, ojos color miel y muy guapo, que saludaba con ambas manos – Como lo extraño-dijo y abrazo la tarjeta. Fujitaka le sirvio hot cakes a su hija y desayuno con ella

-Lamento que vayas a quedarte solo todo el dia- dijo mientras comian

-No te preocupes papá, voy a estar muy entretenida hoy-dijo mirando el pizarron que estaba en la pared, en el lugar donde decia "Sakura" estaba escrito lavar la ropa y hacer la cena.

-¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-dijo su padre

-No, gracias papá-dijo y se levanto de la mesa-no quiero que por mi culpa te retrases- sonrio

-Bueno¡hasta en la noche!-dijo fujitaka y la beso en la frente.

-Adios-dijo ella, se paro frente al espejo y se peino-Ya me voy kero- grito poniendo se sus ptines y salio de su casa.

Patinaba felizmente por las calles de tomoeda que apenas si habian cambiado en 8 años, cuando en la esquina donde Yukito solia esperarlos a ella y a su hermano, se encontro con una chica

-¡Hola Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura

-Hola Sakura-dijo una chica de cabello negro, que era extraordinariamente hermosa, casi como Nadeshko kinomoto habia sido- ¿Terminaste toda la tarea que nos dejo el prof. Miyasaki?-

-Si, me tarde todo el domingo-dijo Sakura mientras caminaban a la escuela

Llegaron a la escuela y saludaron a akiko, otra de sus amigas, una chica pecosa y pelirroja. Se encaminaron al teatro, donde iban a ensayar una obra para el festival de las muñecas, en la cual Tomoyo iba a hacer el vestiario y Sakura seria la protagonista.

Después tuvieron quimica y su maestro les reviso la tarea (la cual tuvo mal Sakura) y les dejo otra mas larga, por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de tomoyo a hacerla. Lo demas del dia fue aburrido, tuvieron matematicas, biología, deportes y literatura. Salieron de clases y fueron a casa de Tomoyo. Sakura saco su postal.

-¡vaya! El joven Li es muy apuesto-dijo Tomoyo cuando la vio.

-Ese es el chico del que tanto has hablado?-dijo akiko- ¿tu novio, el de Honk Kong?-

-Si, es Syaoran- y empezo a sonar el telefono de akiko

-¿Bueno?-dijo ella- ¿Qué?- y se tapo un oido- ¿2 kilos de salmon aumado? Aja- dijo y saco una libretita para apuntarlo-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sakura y akiko no contesto

-Pastel de queso-dijo y lo apunto- si esta bien- guardo su libreta – adios-

Las otras 2 chicas la vieron con curiosidad

-Mi mamá quiere que pase a comprar esto, mi abuela vino de visita y le gusta que la resibamos con toda pompa, me perdonaran pero ya me tengo que ir. Las veo mañana en la escuela-dijo y se fue

Sakura y tomoyo se despidieron de ella y continuaron su camino. Llegando a su casa, Tomoyo le pidio a su sirvienta que les sirviera el té de manzana que tanto le gustaba a sakura y se pusieron a hacer su tarea, después de unas cuantas horas tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tomoyo a su sirvienta

-Hay 2 chicos alla abajo que quieren hablar con usted, Srita. Daidouji, me dijeron que son Chiharu y Yamazaki-

-¿Chiharu y Yamazaki?-dijo Sakura emocionada, tenia mas de 2 años que no los veia.

Bajaron a la sala y vieron a los 2 chicos

-Sakura, que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Chiharu- Te pasamos a buscar a tu casa pero no habia nadie, bueno, estaba tu sirviente y nos dijo que igual y te tardabas-

-¿Sirviente?-dijo ella pensando -¡ah si!-dijo al darce cuenta que habian escuchado a Kero- si, le dije que no iba a estar.-

-Porque no nos sentamos?-dijo Tomoyo

Chiharu y Yamazaki empezaron por decir que eran novios formales desde hacia un año y que les venian a dar la invitacion de su boda

-Se va a casar!-dijo Sakura emocionada

-¡felicidades!-dijo Tomoyo igual de contenta

-Muchas gracias-dijeron ellos

-A quien mas invitaron?-pregunto Sakura sacando su invitacion y empezando a leerla.

-A Li, Naoko, a Mailing-dijo Yamazaki contando con sus dedos

-A rica, al profesron terada, a Hiragizawa-

-Pero no sabemos donde mandarle la invitacion-dijo Yamazaki- Ya no vive en Londres ¿ verdad?

-No pero si muy cerca, bueno aun vive en Gran Londres pero ya no en el centro, en Greenwich-dijo Sakura

-Sakura ¿podrias hacerme un favor, bueno abusando de confianza¿podrias llamar a Hiragizawa y pedirle su direccion, asi le mandaremos su invitacion-

-Si claro-dijo ella

Después de una hora mas o menos Chiharu y Yamazaki se fueron, aun debian visitar a Rica y a Naoko. Sakura tambien se fue, tenia mucho que hacer.

Llego a su casa y metio la ropa a la lavadora mientras preparaba la cena. Antes de que su papá llegara ya estaba listo todo y decidio ir a llamar a Erial a su recamara.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto la voz varonil de un joven en el telefono- ¡que gusto escucharte!-

-¡igualmente!-dijo ella muy contenta- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien-dijo el- solo algo molesto con Spick porque siempre se la pasa comindo dulces y embriagandose con ellos, pero por lo demas bien ¿ y tu?-

-Excelente y de hecho muy emocionada, por eso te llame-dijo ella

-Dime-dijo el

-Chiharu y Yamazaki dijeron que estas cordialmente invitado a su boda, que solo tienes que darles tu nueva direccion para que te manden la invitacion-

la voz se le apago a erial- Lo siento, pero voy a estar algo ocupado en estos meses-dijo el

-Ya veo-dijo ella con tristeza- bueno, te enviare la película que grabe Tomoyo-

-Excelente, oye , ya se, mejor pasame tu la direccion de Yamazaki para enviarle mis disculpas-

-claro- dijo ella y se la dio

-Sabes, me dio gusto hablar contigo, y de verdad lamento irme tan rapido pero tengo que colgar, prometo llamarte dentro de poco-dijo el

-Si-dijo ella- Tambien me dio gusto hablar contigo¡hasta pronto Eriol cuidate!-dijo ella y colgo


	2. Dos

_hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto recibirlos_

_LadyAmatista: Este fic procurare actualizarlo seguido, es un poco antiguo asi que no habra problema y por cierto estoy muy bien gracias aunque con algo de gripa, espero que tu estes bien. Eriol X sakura? mhh, no se todavia pero veamos que pasa._

_Basileia Daudojiu: Lo mismo pienso, esa pareja me gusta mucho, Eriol necesita un poco de la ternura de Tomoyo para que se le quite lo frio y serio, ... pero podria ser, de hecho todavia no decido si emparejo a Tomoyo con eriol o con ese otro chico al que ama mucho (!Si, benditas CLAMP!)_

_Patricia-Ayanami: me da gusto que te haya gustado, lo demas se pone mejor._

_Bueno este capitulo es algo... como decirlo? Rosa jejeje pero doy unas minusculas y matizadas pistas acerca de la otra serie que anda cruzada aqui !Preparence para ver a Eriol la proxima vez!_

* * *

A la semana siguiente Sakura y tomoyo estaban viendo los vestidos para las damas de honor junto con Chiharu.

-Ha llegado mi 3ª dama de honor- dijo ella contenta- vengan, se las presentare.

Salieron de la tienda y sakura no pudo contener un grito cuando la vio- ¡Meiling!- y corrio a abrazarla.

-Hola Kinomoto- dijo una chica de cabello largo, negro y espeso; con ojos de color carmin y de un talle muy finito

-¡Vamos!-dijo Sakura- ¡Mailing! Nos conocemos hace casi 10 años, ya empieza a llamarme Sakura-

-Lo siento, pero me tendre que acostumbrar, ya sabes que en Honk Kong solo llamamos por su nombre a nuestra familia mas cercana-

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos a ver los vestidos?-dijo Chiharu

-¿Por qué vemos los vestidos de una tienda?-dijo Tomoyo- yo podria confeccionarlos-

-Es para…darnos una idea-dijo chiharu en un tono no muy convincente, y es que conocia bastante bien el floripondio gusto de Tomoyo.

Pasaron unatarde muy agradable, viendo y probandose vestidos y platicando. Chiharu tuvo que irse con Yamazaki para escoger la decoración del salon, por lo que sakura y Tomoyo invitaron a Meiling a comer.

No gracias-dijo ella-tengo que llegar al departamento donde vivia y desempacar, nadie me pudo acompañar y pues bueno… es mucho trabajo para mi sola.- y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Al llegar Meiling noto que habia mas maletas de las que habia dejado, se metio y cerro la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Syaoran comiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida

-vine de Honk Kong a la boda de Yamazaki y Chiharu- respondio el

-Syaoran-dijo Meiling y abrazo a syaoran-Tenia tiempo que no te veia-pero de pronto se enojo con el - ¿Por qué no le avisaste a sakura que ya estabas aquí?-dijo enojada

-Ah!-dijo el- Meiling, ya es tarde y bueno tal vez ella este ocupada-dijo el

-Uyyy! Tonto-dijo ella- pero bueno tienes razon, es mejor que la veas mañana-dijo ella y se sento con el -¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien , mis hermanas ya se casaron, de hecho tengo un sobrinito-dijo el

-De verdad?-dijo ella- que chido, felicidades!

-Y tu Meiling? Tu mamá nos conto de una escuela de baile-dijo el sonriendo

-Oh si-dijo ella encantada- apenas comence y es divino, por fin puedo expresarme como a mi me gusta-dijo ella- bueno pues me voy a desempacar ¡ah!…-dijo ella

- si?-dijo el

-Invite a Sakura y a Tomoyo al cine, mañana al mediodia, supongo que querras acompañarnos-dijo Meiling sonriendo

-Tomoyo?-dijo el

-Si, tengo que ver a Tomoyo, pero como tu eres muy penoso y hace mucho que no ves a tu novia, pense que es mas facil romper el hielo si somos 4 ¿no? Y asi, Sakura y tu se despiden de nosotras y se van, no se a algun lado romantico y yo me quedo con Tomoyo-

-¿Por qué quieres ver a Tomoyo?-dijo el

-Es un secreto-dijo ella y se marcho.

Entonces:

-Syaoran…-dijo sakura al verlo¡por dios! Era mas guapo que la ultima vez corrio a abrazarlo y lo tumbo con mucha fuerza- Estas aquí, te extrañe tanto-dijo ella sobre el

-Yo tambien te extrañe Sakura-dijo el sonrojado y la abrazo gentilmente

Tomoyo y Meiling sonrieron

Sakura acerco instintivamente sus labios a los de Syaoran y comenzo a cerrar los ojos, Syaoran se disponia a hacer lo mismo cuando

-Oye!-grito una voz chillona – podrias haberme avisado antes de que mi cara conociera el suelo-dijo Kero levantandose. Cuando sakura se avalanzo sobre syaoran su bagpack se abrio y Kero salio volando.

-Ah¿Todavía tienes ese muñeco de felpa?-dijo Meiling levantandolo por la cola

-Sueltame chiquilla-dijo Kero moviendo sus bracitos

-Silencio enano-dijo ella

Sakura y Syaoran se levantron, ya mas tarde tendrian tiempo para ellos

-Que hacias en mi bolsa?-dijo sakura

-Queria ir al cine contigo, hay cientos de ricas golosinas-dijo Kero

-Pero si te compre una bolsa de chocolates la semana pasada ¡gloton!-dijo ella enojada y cargo a Kero como si fura un muñeco.

-Y que vamos a ver?-dijo Syaoran

-Vamos a ver Tokyo terror-dijo Meiling

-De terror?-dijo sakura a quien la idea no le gusto nada

-O si quieren vemos otra cosa-dijo Meiling al ver su cara.

Fueron a ver una película bien rosa "la mujer de nieve" pero por suerte Syaoran y Sakura disfrutaron del momento, a Meiling le dio flojera-"¿La mujer de nieve?"-penso-"en la otra sala estaban proyectando star wars"-y se acomodo para dormirse. Tomoyo cargo a Kero y vio la película.

Salieron y fueron a comer algo a un nuevo café cerca del cine

-Bienvenidas-dijo Akiko al ver entrar a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Akiko trabajaba en el café todos los fines de semana y traia puesto un vestido negro muy ampon como de sirvienta francesa.-Mesa para 4 ¿verdad?-

-Si, gracias akiko-dijo Sakura y los guio a su mesa

-¿Qué se les antoja?-dijo Akiko y les dio una carta

-Quiero un chocolate con un rollo de canela-dijo Sakura leyendo el menú- ¿y tu Syaoran?-dijo y volteo a verlo

Syaoran sonrio ampliamente y un poco sonrojado dijo- Lo mismo que tu-Tomoyo y Meiling sonrieron. Abas ordenaron capuchino y pastel de fresa.

-Enseguida esta-dijo Akiko y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos de Syaoran con algunos gestos le dijo a Sakura en voz muy baja-"es un galan"- y le sonrio.

-Que aburrida estuvo la película ¿no?-dijo Meiling

-A mi si me gusto, fue taaaaan romantica-dijo Tomoyo poniendo cara de ensoñacion

-Estaba, bien-dijo syaoran viendo amorosamente a Sakura. Ahora ella fue quien se sonrojo.

-A mi me gustan mas de accion o de terror –dijo Kero sacando la cabeza

-¿Sigues aquí?-dijo Meiling

-Kero te dije que te quedaras en la mochila-dijo Sakura

-Lo siento es que hace mucho calor ahí y yo tambien tengo ganas de un rico postre-dijo el

-Pero aquí todos pueden verte-dijo Syaoran

-Mi deber es vigilar a Sakura mocoso, ademas todos creen que soy un muñeco de felpa -Si, en especial porque los muñecos de felpa, hablan y gritan y son molestos. -dijo Meiling.

-Yo no soy molesto-dijo Kero- Tu eres la chiquilla que no se callaba ni un momento en el cine-

-Pues ni modo-dijo ella

-Meiling con respecto a lo que me habias dicho-dijo Tomoyo

-¿Si?-dijo ella

-Creo que quedaria mejor en un tono blanco nieve con muchas plumas alrededor-dijo Tomoyo

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Meiling

-Si, y podriamos hacerlo de raso o de satin, las medias podrian ser de seda, y con una bonita banda blanca para el cabello-dijo Tomoyo

-Estupendo! Mis zapatillas tambien son blancas-dijo Meiling

-¿De que estan hablando?-dijo Syaoran

-Ni idea-dijo Sakura

-La chiquilla me dejo hablando solo-dijo Kero

Akiko les llevo su orden y comieron con mucho gusto, era legendaria la alta calidad de los pastelillos de ese café por lo que el precio era algo elevado, pero valia la pena.

-Todo estuvo delicioso-dijo Kerono lamiendose los bigotes, cada uno le dio un pedacito de su pastelillo

-Si tienes razon-dijo tomoyo y dio un sorbo a su capuchino-¡Oh no!-dijo y rasco un poco la tela de su vestido-se mancho-dijo y se levanto-Voy al baño a lavarlo-

-Si yo te acompaño-dijo Meiling –y tambien esta bola de pelos-dijo y tomo a Kero

-¿Qué yo porque? Si…!ay!-y lo jalo con fuerza

Se alejaron rumbo al baño pero no entraron.

-¿Qué haces? Sueltame-dijo kero moviendo sus piecitos y sus pequeños puños

-Shhhh-dijo Meiling- Callate-

-Ay, esto es muy romantico-dijo Tomoyo

-Ah entiendo-dijo Kero- los dejaron un rato solos-

-Claro, si ese era el plan desde un principio-dijo Meiling

-¿Cómo?-dijo Kero

-El ir al cine solo fue un pretexto-dijo tomoyo- ya conoces a Syaoran y ya sabes como es de timido cuando se trata de chicas.-

-Asi que les pusimos el pretexto de ir los 4 al cine…bueno Daidou…es decir Tomoyo y yo tambien teniamos que hablar, me va a hacer un gran favor. Ella confeccionara mi tute para la proxima funcion de ballet que tengo. Pero te veniste de polizonte-

-Por eso no se preocupen, es mas facil que yo me safe a que lo hagan ustedes, simplemente me autoinvito a la casa de Tomoyo a comer de esas ricas pastas que siempre hay en su casa-dijo y se le iluminaron los ojos

-Esta bien-dijo ella- de todos modos vamos a ir a mi casa a que le tome medidas-

-Sakura…-dijo Syaoran- luces tan…hermosa hoy-

-Gracias-dijo Sakura- tu luces tan guapo?-

-Sakura yo…yo…-empezo el pero las palabras se le hacian nudo en la garganta.

Tomoyo y Meiling seguian cerca de los baños espiandolos-¿Por qué no traje la camara?- se quejo Tomoyo- Esta va a ser la primera vez que el joven Syaoran le diga a Sakura que la ama-

-Si?-dijo ella emocionada

-Yo te… te quirooooo…te quiero decir que estoy estudiando Arqueología-y estas palabras "mataron" a Tomoyo y a Meiling – "!Que baboso!"-penso Meiling .

-Waw-dijo Sakura algo confundida-Es, estupendo-dijo y se acerco un poco a Syaoran.

De repente un joven mesero de cabello rubio y ojos azules se les acerco con una charola y dijo-¿Desean algo del bar?-

-No gracias-dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué tal usted Señorita?-dijo el

-No, esta bien asi-

-¡Que mala suerte!-dijo Meiling

-Sera mejor que regresemos-dijo Tomoyo y fueron a sentarce

-¡Que guapo estaba ese mesero!-dijo Meiling siguiendo al chico rubio con la mirada.

Salieron y hacia algo de frio. Tomoyo y Meiling se despidieron de ellos y se llevaron a Kero.Por fin estaban enteramente solos y no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. Asi que dieron una vuelta al parque. Platicaron sobre lo que les habia ocurrido ese ultimo año, de sus familias amigos, etc. Y se sentaron a esperar la puesta de sol en un arbol, cerca del lago.

-Que bonito esta todo esto-dijo Sakura y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Syoran

-Hacia mucho que queria estar asi contigo-dijo y la abrazo

Y antes de que pasara otra cosa, Sakura alzo su cabeza y le dio un largo y dulce beso

Syoran sonrio y se lo regreso. La puesta de sol fue hermosa el lago reflejaba chispas doradas. Syaoran llevo a Sakura acompaño a Sakura a su casa.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos?-dijo ella en la puerta

-El dia que quieras-dijo el

-Mañana en la tarde?-dijo ella- Me podrias recoger en la escuela.-

-Si, nos vemos mañana-dijo el y comenzo a alejarce-Por cierto…-dijo antes de salir por completo de su propiedad-Lo que iba a decirte…-

Sakura volteo-¿Si?-

-Te… te…te lo dire en otra ocasión-dijo y cerro los ojos con alegria-solo tenme paciencia-y se alejo.


	3. Tres

_Por causas desconocidas para mi, de repente un dia el capitulo 3 desaparecio, sin mas ni mas, no se que rollo se traigan aqui en pero se lo fregaron, asi que mil disculpas a mis queridos lectores, no pude rescatar la respuesta a los reviews pero si el capitulo completo (uf que alivio) asi, que de nuevo con ustedes 3_

* * *

Capitulo 3

-¡Sakura¡Sakura!-gritaba Fujitaka desde la escalera

-¡si papá!-le grito ella desde su recamara

-Syaoran ya llego por ti-le dijo

-Enseguida voy-dijo ella terminando de arreglarce. Habia llegado la noche de la boda y estaba dandose los ultimos ajustes, en ese ultimo mes habia pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Syaoran y su relacion iba bastante bien, el pasaba por ella a la escuela y paseaban por ahí un rato o la llevaba a comer, o le escribia bonitos poemas, o en fin muchas cosas; parecia que por fin su relacion tomaba cierta madurez y Syaoran ya habia perdido toda su timidez.

-Bueno y…-dijo fujitaka-¿La boda de chiharu y Yamazaki?-dijo

-Si-dijo Syaoran quien estaba sentado en el sillon, llevaba una bonita pulsera con una rosa natural en una cajita de plastico

-Ah todavía los recuerdo, eran unos niños muy simpatico y siempre crei que terminarian juntos-dijo Fujitaka sentandose- ¿Sabes syoran? Desde hace un tiempo atrás me he dado cuenta que tu relacion con mi hija ha comenzado a ir mas en serio-

-señor Kinomoto…-dijo el pero Fujitaka lo interrumpio

-Me da mucho gusto-dijo el-que mi ñiña haya encontrado la felicidad contigo, asi que si un dia de estos piensas venir a "hablar" acerca de eso te recibiré con todo gusto-y sonrio

Ahora, Syaoran no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar eso "¿Acaso el señor kinomoto le estaba insinuando que fuera a pedir la mano de Sakura?" o simplemente se habia dado cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.

-Gracias-fue lo unico que atino a decir

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras.

Syoran la miraba sorprendido, no habia mujer mas hermosa que Sakura en ese momento, vestia un hermoso vestido de estilo antiguo, tenia un ligero escote en los hombros y un borde sobresalia a manera de cuello, era ampon con muchos listones rosas y encajes en la falda y los puños de las mangas largas, ademas de que tenia en el cabello una cinta rosa.

-Waw-dijo al fin

-Luces preciosa hija-dijo fujitaka

-¡gracias papá!-dijo ella

-Esto es para ti-dijo Syaoran y le acerco la pulsera

-¡Que bonita!-dijo sakura

-Bien supongo que ya se van-dijo Fujitaka-Solo cuidense y diviertance mucho-dijo el

-si Sr. Kinomoto-dijo Syaoran y los acompaño a la puerta

-No lleguen tarde-dijo y se metio a su casa.

Ese mismo momento solo que en la parte del mundo donde todavía era de dia, una tarde nublada y fria. Un joven se encontraba sentado en su sillon de terciopelo rojo. El joven era increíblemente guapo, su piel era blanca como la leche, tenia el cabello negro con ligeros destellos de color zafiro, que era el color de sus hermosos ojos, enmarcados por un par de gafas y miraba fijamente a una pelirroja muy bonita con quien discutia.

-…no creo que sea correcto que una persona tan joven como tu, este atada a alguien como yo-dijo Kaho Mitsuki algo alterada

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Eriol muy sorprendido

-¡Tienes 18 años!-y lo dijo muy fuerte como para convencerlo- ¡Yo ya casi cumplo los 30!-Era cierto que comenzaba a sentir los estragos del tiempo, tenia unas cuantas y finas canas en la cabeza pero no era digamos, visibles y tampoco estaba en mala forma.

-Pero eso a mi no me importa-dijo y se levanto del sillon, le alzaba medio metro a Kaho-Eres la mujer a la que amo, eres hermosa, simpatica, tierna, educada y muy cariñosa-

-Pero a mi si-dijo y se alejo un poco de el- No me gusta la idea de casarme con un niño-dijo enojada- tampoco la de parecer la abuela de mis propios hijo, no, esto ya no funciona.-

Eriol se sintio ofendido "¿Niño?" por que de pronto la edad era tan importante en su relacion¿acaso no era un niño cuando acepto mudarse a Londres con el?. En esa epoca "literalmente" era un niño, tenia 11 años y no le importo a ninguno. Y de pronto se deprimio mucho, Tal vez la razon por la que Kaho ya no queria vivir con el era mas doloroso de lo que ella habia dicho ¿Se habia hartado de el¿Habria otra persona?. ¿O se habia hartado de vivir con alguien…con su pasado?

-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella y se quito su anillo

-¿Es tu ultima decisión?-dijo el deprimido

Ella asintio con la cabeza –Una vez fuimos marido y mujer, y te ame con toda mi alma, pero una segunda ocasión es demasiado para ambos-y le ofreció el anillo a Eriol.

-Es un regalo-le dijo el y cerro los dedos de Kaho en torno al anillo.

Ella guardo sus cosas y salio de la casa mientras Eriol la observaba de lojos.

-Y asi comienza todo-dijo en voz muy baja y cerrando los ojos-Adios Eriol, si esto funciona vas a ser muy feliz el resto de tu vida-y se alejo.

Eriol seguia ahí, parado en la puerta mirando como se alejaba su mujer. Sin poder evitarlo una gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos. Pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y aun no encontraba una explicación razonable para la despedida de Kaho. Cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra ella, llorando por fin a lagrima viva, mientras que Spinel y Nakuru lo escuchaban sin acercarsele, en ese momento era mejor que estuviera solo.

Mientras el lloraba un pequeño florero que estaba en una mesita empezo a vibrar y hacia ruido como si se estuviera moviendo. El se quito los lentes y se paso una mano por los ojos para enjuagarce las lagrimas, le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza y sintio un liquido caliente que caia por su nariz, saco su pañuelo para limpiarcela; el florero vibro con mas fuerza y no aguanto la presion, estallo en miles de pedacitos. Cuando se quito el pañuelo de la nariz tenia una linea roja y rapidamente se lo puso de nuevo, le escurria mucha sangre pero supuso que era porque nunca habia llorado asi en su vida, bueno si, y habia sido tambien por esa mujer, mucho tiempo atras…

-Sakura, Syaoran-dijo Tomoyo enfocandolos con su camara, vestia igual que Sakura y llevaba su cabello suelto

-Hola-dijeron y saludaron a la camara

-Fue una ceremonia estupenda no lo creen?-dijo muy emocionada

-Claro-dijo syaoran

-Excelente-dijo Meiling y se acerco a que la camara la enfocara-nunca habia visto tantos alcatraces de una sola vez y todos en la iglesia-

-si y el vestido de la novia es precioso-dijo Tomoyo y enfoco a Chiharu quien se reie a risa suelta con Naoko y con su nuevo esposo

-Yamazaki tambien luce muy guapo-dijo Meiling y Tomoyo dejo de filmar

-Se le esta acabando la cinta-dijo y saco una nueva

-Como no se le iba a acabar si grabaste todo desde que llegaste-dijo Meiling

-Si, pero cuando lo edite no sera tan largo-dijo ella y le cambio la cinta a la camara

Entonces Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo se acercaron a Chiharu y a Yamazaki para felicitarlos

-¡Gracias Chicas!-dijeron los 2

-Todo es encantador-dijo Meiling

-Me da gusto-dijo Chiharu y de repente pego un salto y un grito de emocion- ¡Soy su esposa, por fin-y se abrazo (o mas bien asfixio) a quien tenia mas cerca que fue a Sakura- Me parece increible chicas, no pense que fuera a salir todo tan bien-dijo y solto a Sakura-Creia que no se, me iba a entrar panico y me iba a desmayar o a salir corriendo de los nervios jejejejeje-

-Vamos Chiharu-dijo Naoko- todas las novias se ponen nerviosas el dia de su boda, es lo normal-

-Si y tambien los novios-dijo Meiling y sonrio al ver la cara que puso Yamazaki

Sakura, Tomoyo y Chiharu tambien sonrieron

-¿Qué?-dijo el al ver a las 5 chicas que lo miraban de manera burlona

-Es solo que temblabas como una maraca-dijo Sakura

-si y tambien te costaba trabajo hablar-dijo Tomoyo

-Si uno ne se pusiera nervioso cuando se va a casar, no seria tan divertido-dijo el y les sonrio.

La recepcion fue estupenda, la cena consistio en crema de cilantro, langosta y helado de cereza ¡Fue deliciosa! Los novios iniciaron el baile, la musica era lenta y romantica…

-¿Te gustaria bailar?-dijo Syoran alargandole su mano a Sakura

-Por supuesto-dijo ella y tomo a su novio por el brazo.

Se unieron a varias parejas que estaban en la pista y Tomoyo lo grabo todo.

-Esto es tan lindo-dijo Sakura y pego su cara contra el tibio pecho de Syoran

-Me parece que es tan romantico y perfecto-dijo Syoran y abrazo con mas fuerza a Sakura poniendose ligeramente ruborizado.-No creo que pueda ser mejor-

Sakura se separo un poco de Syoran y mirandolo a los ojos dijo- Claro que si-y se alejo un poco- esperame, tengo una idea-dijo ella y se fue a la parte mas alejada del salon.

Saco 2 cartas de color rosado que decian "brillo" y "flores", al instante una niña con una mota de algodón brillante en su peinado y al final de su vestido; y una joven con un vestido rosado y flores en sus caireles se aparecieron

-¿Me pueden ayudar?-dijo Sakura y ellas asintieron, Sakura se les acerco y murmurandoles al oido le dio algo, ellas sonrieron y cumplieron la orden.

En el salon de pronto la luz bajo casi en penumbra y una chispas plateadas empezaron a brillar, flores rosas y blancas calleron del techo.

-¡waw!-dijeron los invitados a la boda

-¡Que bonito estas esto Yamazaki!-dijo Chiharu abrazando a su nuevo esposo

-¿Ves?-dijo Sakura cuando regreso con Syaoran-Te dije que podia ser mejor.

Syoran abrazo a Sakura y le dio un tierno beso – Sakura….-y ella volteo a verlo

-Te…te…quier…-se empezo a poner algo nervioso pero Sakura le tapo la boca con la mano

-Lo se-dijo ella –Yo a ti tambien- y siguió bailando lentamente con syoran


	4. Cuatro

Hola: les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto y quiero desearles un !feliz año 2006! muchas gracias por los review, espero me sigan dando su opinion o sus criticas.

LadyAmatista: me alegra saber que te encanto el capitulo y no te apures yo tmbien me fui de vacas, te mando un abrazo de navidad de año nuevo y de reyes jejejejeje aunque algo atrasado.

darthmocy: la historia se pone mejor, tampoco soy muy fanatica de los inglese (bueno solo de algunos brujos) y bueno kaho volvera a aparecer pero todavia le falta mucho.

un abrazo y un beso a ain. preparense para una buena pelea la proxima vez!. Con ustedes: Cuatro

por cierto -_asi es platica en ingles_- -"asi son pensamientos"-

* * *

-_… y además venden unos zapatos bien geniales, estilo hindú, rosas con cuentas verdes_- decía emocionada una chica con bucles rubios a 3 chicos sentados con ella- _También hay unos zapatos parecidos para hombre y ropa bien chida que combina_-

-_¡ay por favor¡cállate ya!_-dijo John tapándose una oreja con fastidio-_Creeme tuve suficiente con tu cátedra de 2 horas acerca de Green Day y porque es mejor que todo lo que hay en el universo-_dijo con sarcasmo- _como para interesarme en las cosas nuevas que venden en Harrod´s._-

-_¡agresivo!_-dijo ella- _como tu tienes tantas cosas interesantes que contarnos_-y le comio a su yogurt.

Era el final de un viernes como cualquier otro en la universidad a la que Eriol asistia, el viernes solo tenia 2 clases y salia muy temprano, por eso el y sus amigos estaban almorzando en la cafeteria . Apenas habia pasado una semana desde que Kaho lo habia dejado llorando en la puerta y estaba muy deprimido, y en ese tiempo no habia puesto atención a la mayoría de las cosas que decian sus amigos, en su mente solo estaba ella y se preguntaba porque lo habia dejado.

-_¡es verdad_!-dijo John muy fuerte y Eriol fue sacado de sus pensamientos_- Elizabeth, el Domingo es tu cumpleaños_-

La chica sonrio mucho-_Si_-dijo

-_20_-dijo John-_es un numero grande, abuelita¿Qué quieres que te regale¿una mecedora¿ un chal? Ya se, estambre y agujas_- y Catherine la otra chica ahí sentada se rio.-

-_Jajajaja ¡que chistoso niñito!-_dijo Elizabeth- _te recuerdo que tu los cumples en diciembre_-

-_¿Y que? Falta mucho para eso_-dijo el y se cruzo de brazos

-_No lo peles_-dijo Catherine-_Se hace el chiquito porque le gusta Lexi la del 104_-

Jonh se sonrojo-_Tiene 18 años_-

-_Si y aun asi quieres con ella, asaltacunas-_dijo Catherine

-_Pervertido_-dijo en tono burlon Elizabeth

Eriol no estaba para aguantar y por mas que queria anexarse al relajo no pudo, asi que mejor se levanto con todo y su bandeja.

-_Oigan ofendimos a Eriol_-dijo Jonh y Eriol Volteo a verlos.

-_No_-dijo con desgano

-_¿Y entonces¿A dónde vas?_-dijo Catherine

-_A ver si tienen otra cosa de comer porque esto esta horrible_-dijo y aventó con su dedo uno de los chicharos que tenia su comida

-_Si, te creo_-dijo Elizabeth y levanto una cucharada de su Yoguth-_cambiame esto ¿no? A ver si hay pudin de vainilla_-

-_Claro_-dijo el y se acerco a donde estaban las bandejas con comida, tiro la suya al bote de basura y revolvio las demas buscando el pudin para Elizabeth y mientras tanto no podia evitar pensar en Kaho…era tan bonita y olia muy rico, todavía se preguntaba que estaria haciando y en que estaria pensando al dejarlo.

De pronto se empezo a sentir algo mareado y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue pegarse a la pared para no caerse, sentia como que todo a su alrededor se movia y apreto los ojos, las bandejas, los platos y los cubiertos que estaban junto a el empezaron a vibrar con fuerza, escucho el tintieneo de los cubiertos e intento detenelos pero no pudo y las bandejas empezaron a caer del mueble donde estaban haciendo mucho riudo, el solo atino a taparse con las manos su adolorida cabeza.

-_¿Qué paso?_-dijo una chica saliendo de la cocina-_¡Es un desastre!_-dijo angustiada cuando vio todo en el piso

-_Solo se cayeron_-dijo Eriol a la muchacha

-_Mira nada mas ¡Que horror¡_-dijo ella y empezo a recoger las cosas y a ponerlas en uno de los carritos que tenia cerca, cuando noto que Eriol se iba y lo vio con preocupación -_¡Ay perdona!_-dijo y le estiro un Kleenex- _Ya les he dicho que este mueble deberia estar fijo en la pared_-dijo y pego el mueble lo mas que pudo – _por suerte no se cayo pero te acomodo un buen golpe_-

El no supo que decirle a la chica hasta que sintio una gota caliente caer en su mano, era roja. Se toco la nariz y la sintio empapada en sangre, asi que se puso el pañuelo como si estuviera resfriado. –_Gracias_-le dijo- _no se preocupe, no me paso nada-_y se fue, pero se fue de la escuela, ni siquiera se despidio de sus amigos, solo queria salir de ahí y pasar desapercibido, estaba enojado, era ya la 3ª vez que perdia el control de esa manera, los cambios de humor nunca habian intervenido con su magia, ni siquiera siendo adolescente, cuando se suponia iba a estar mas vulnerable.

Corrio algunas calles intentando que se le bajara el coraje, hasta que mejor deciodio irse a su casa, ahí nadie lo molestaria y tampoco podria desquitarse con nadie, tiro el kleenex y se intento distraer con lo que veia en el camino.

Cuando llego no vio a nadie en su jardin-_"¡que alivio¡"-_penso y empezo a abrir la reja pero Nakuru salio de la casa y grito con alegria- ¡Eriol mira,ya llego!- y agito un pequeño paquete en el aire.

-¡que!-dijo el

-Esto, te va a gustar-dijo ella y se lo acerco, el solo alcanzo a leer "Tomoeda", porque escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-_Eriol, Eriol_-era Catherine que llegaba corriendo con 2 mochilas al hombros_-¡que rapido caminas!_-dijo ella jadeando

_-¿Qué haces hasta acá?-_le dijo

-_Te fuiste muy rapido_-dijo ella- _y se te olvido esto_- y le dio una mochila negra con amarillo.

El se dio un golpecito en la frente-"!que idiota, fue tanto mi coraje que deje la mochila". _Te lo agradezco mucho_-le dijo a Catherine

-_A no hay problema_-dijo ella- _y… mmmh. Mañana vamos a ir a Londres a comprarle el regalo a Elizabeth y tal vez a dar la vuelta¿te gustaria venir?_-

_-¿A Londres?-_dijo el

-_Si aunque sea un ratito, igual y tambien vamos al cine, tu tambien puedes venir-_ le dijo a Nakuru-_si quieres_-

-_Pero…_-empezo el y Nakuru le tapo la boca.

-_Se oye genial ¿Cómo a que hora?-_dijo Nakuru

-_No se, como a las 12 en King´s Cross_-dijo Catherine

-_Ahí estaremos_-dijo Nakuru

-_Excelente, nos vemos mañana_-dijo Catherine dando saltos y mandandole besos a Eriol con los dedos.

Nakuru le destapo la boca a Eriol y lo dejo protestar-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo el

-Porque hace mucho que no salimos a ningún lado-dijo ella

-¿Y eso que?-

-¿Cómo que "y eso que"?-dijo ella- para despejarnos de aquí estoy aburruda, y tu tambien necesitas distraerte-dijo y le zarandeo la cabeza- no me gusta verte tan apachurrado todo el dia-

Eriol sonrio débilmente, le costaba trabajo admitir que Nakuru tenia razon

Nakuru le dio el paquete que estaba envuelto en un horroroso papel café. Eriol se alegro mucho al leer el remintente, Sakura cumplio su promesa, le mandaba varios DVD de la boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki y una pequeña nota:

Querido Eriol, Espero estes bien, aquí estamos bien y nos divertimos mucho.

Te mando todo, absolutamente todo lo que grabo Tomoyo, ella queria editarlo

para que no te aburrieras, pero yo le dije que estaba bien asi, si no te pierdes

de nada es como si hubieras estado ahhi. A Chiharu y Yamazaki les gusto mucho

tu regalo y te mandaron un recuerdo de su boda. Por cierto Kero pregunta por Spy

no se para que pero me pidio que lo escribiera. Creo que es todo.

Te extraño mucho y espero verte pronto.

¡Con cariño!

Sakura.

Eriol sonrio mucho y puso el video

-Bueno esta es la iglesia de la boda-dijo la voz de Tomoyo mientras pasaban la imágenes-Ahí esta la novia ¡Hola Chiharu!-

-Hola Tomoyo-dijo Chiharu y sonrio algo nerviosa y entusiasmada-y ahí estan Rika y Naoko con un tipo al que no conozco-y Eriol se rio- y ahí estan Sakura y Syaoran ¡Sakura te ves muy bien con ese vestido!-

-Gracias-dijo Sakura- Que bueno que Chiharu escojio este en lugar del horroroso verde limon que vio primero-Eriol se sorprendio, Sakura se veia muy bonita con el cabello largo y con ese vestido rosa de olanes, pero se sorprendio mas cuando Meiling le quito la camara a Tomoyo y empezo a grabarla, si que habia cambiado en esos 3 años que no la veia

-Es preciosa-dejo escapar con ensoñacion y Nakuru y Spy sonrieron aliviados.

Al dia siguiente y ya que todos sabian del "refinado" gusto de Elizabeth por la cosas de moda, decidieron ir a Oxford Street.

Con mas de kilometro y medio Oxford Street es uno de los mas grandes centros comerciales en Londres, tiene 300 tiendas dedicadas a prácticamente todo, ropa, juguetes, tela, zapatos, discos, fruta, recuerdos para turistas, etc. Era una buena distracción para Eriol quien habia recuperado el buen humor gracias a Sakura

_-¡Ay que bonitos!-_dijo Catherine al ver unos tenis rosa en el aparador

-¿_le gustara eso?-_dijo John

_-No se, bueno a mi si me gustan-_dijo Catherine

_-Que tal esta cosa-_dijo Eriol señalando una bufanda calada de color café

_-No, ya tiene una igual-_dijo Catherine

Y asi paso un rato, veian las tiendas, señalaban lo que les gustara y seguian viendo.

_-…y cuando entro jajajjajajaja ya todos estaban dormidos_-dijo Jonh y todos se rieron.

-_Que tonto_-dijo catherine_-¿de verdad le paso?_

-_Eso dice_-dijo John y siguieron caminando.

-"¿Dónde esta el museo Britanico?"-dijo a espaldas a Eriol la voz de una muchacha en claro español, Eriol volteo y vio a la chica sosteniendo un gran mapa que tapaba su cara.

-"Esto me pasa por llegar tarde"-

-¿El museo Britanico?- le contesto en español a la chica que se sorprendio

-Si-dijo ella- por favor

-Mira- comenzo el- puedes irte caminando todo derecho por Oxford street, pero es muy larga y te haces mas de media hora; o puedes subirte en el metro aquí en Bond Streer- y lo señalo en el mapa

-Aja-

-Y te sigues hasta Tottenham Court Road, caminas 3 cuadras a la calle Coptic, caminas toda esa calle y enfrente tienes el museo Britanico-decia Eriol y la chica apuntaba todo con una pluma en el mapa.

La chica sonrio y dijo- Tank you "supongo"- la muchacha no lo dijo pero Eriol escucho claramente en su cabeza aquel supongo , la chica enrrollo su mapa-"Que amable es la gente de Londres"-penso y antes de alejarse volteo a verlo –"¡Ay esta bien guapo¿Por qué no los haran asi en mi pais?" y se fue

Eriol sacudio un poco la cabeza¿de verdad habia escuchado todo eso?

-_Asi que ahora ligas turistas-_dijo John y lo abrazo raspandole la mano en la cabeza, despeinandolo.

-_Callate-_dijo Eriol sonriendo-_ella solo pregunto por el museo britanico-_

_-aja, si-_dijo John-_te veia con una adoración-_ Eriol sonrio y siguió caminando y de pronto escucho _–"¿Calcetines blancos¡Calcetines blancos, de donde demonios los voy a sacar, ademas ¿Qué clase de hombre usa calcetines blancos, ni los doctores…-_ y vio a una malhumoerada mujer con varias bolsas de compras

-"_esto es asqueroso"-_dijo una niña

_-"espero que la tienda tenga baño"-_

_-"…i walkin on sunshine ooooh…"-_

_-"¿apague el calentador?"-_

_-"!Ay Robbie Williams!"-_

_-….claro que si!tarado!-_

Se paro en seco, estaba escuchando claramente lo que todas las personas a su alrededor pensaban. Oxford Street estaba lleno y el sonido de los pensamientos de todas esas personas lo estaba aturdiendo

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ dijo Catherine pero el no le respondio

Escuchaba a tanta gente que ya no oia las frases completas, era como estarle cambiando muy rapido a la tele, la cabeza le empezo a punzar con fuerza y le costaba trabajo respirar. Los semáforos, los anuncios de neon, las televisiones en los aparadores, las luces en las tiendas parpadearon a intervalos regulares

_-¿Estas bien?-_escucho a John y todo empezo a vibrar como en la cafeteria.

-_¡Eriol¡Eriol!-_ grito Catherine y entonces se pudo escuchar como un torrente de electricidad llegaba a todas las luces en el kilometro y medio de la calle y "PUF" de repente todos los focos, pantallas y luces se tronaron. Nakuru atrapo a Eriol antes de que cayera al piso…

El café "los ojos del gato" generalmente abria los fines de semana desde las 5:30 hasta las 2 de la mañana, ese sabado en especial cerrarian a las 9 en punto debido a que su mejor empleada hacia su debut en el teatro

-Toma- le dijo a una chica pecosa y pelirroja el bonito mesero rubio que trabajaba con ella.

-¿Para mi?-dijo ella sonriendo muy sorprendida, le acababan de dar la especialidad de la casa, el volcan de chocolate,

-Aja, hoy estrenas una obra de teatro y creo que seria bueno festejar-le dijo el chico

Akiko sonrio con algo de pena-solo digo 2 lineas-

-¿ Y que? aun asi eres la mas artistica de aquí- el chico señalo el piano- lleva aquí mas de 3 meses y solo es un adorno-

Akiko sonrio y comenzo a comer a su helado cuando un muchacho de cabello negro cortado en picos se acerco a ellos muy furioso

-¿Qué demionios es esto?-dijo jalando la tela de su uniforme nuevo que era rosa pastel con café oscuro, akiko se rio muy divertida

-Es tu uniforme Kurorin-dijo el chico tras la barra

-Ya lo se, pero ¿Por qué demonios es rosa?-dijo amenazadoramente- el de ustedes es negro¿porque no me diste uno igual?-

-Creo que te ves muy bien-dijo akiko sonriendo

-¡Callate tu que sabes¡-dijo el enojado

-Lo que pasa es que solo te encargaras de la cafeteria, Akiko y yo nos encargaremos tambien del bar-dijo el mesero rubio

-Pues…ponme en el bar-dijo enojado tratando de quitarle los moñitos a sus mangas

-No, tu no sabes de bebidas-dijo con calma y refinamiento- no seas tan lloron Kurorin, es tu primer dia y sales temprano¿o no quieres ir a ver a akiko en su mejor momento?-

-Uymm… ¡enano tramposo, ya veras cuando encuentre un mejor trabajo…-dijo y se empezo a ir refunfuñando

-¡Ah ya se le pasara!-dijo sonriendo el otro chico- mañana, cuando vea a los otros chicos con el mismo uniforme-

Serian +o- las 8 de la noche cuando Syaoran se decidio por fin a entrar, estaba algo triste y deprimido pero tambien nervioso.

-¡Irashaimaho!-dijo akiko cuando entro-Syoran, me alegra verte ¿ te gustaria probar el pastel de queso¿ o quieres un mokaccino?-

-No, gracias-dijo el desganado y se fue derechito a la barra del bar. Se sento ahí, con la cabeza agachada, viendo la madera del piso mientras suspiraba.

-¿Qué te sirvo?-dijo el guapisimo rubio

-No se, lo que sea-dijo Syaoran el chico noto que estaba algo apachurrado y le sirvio un lemoncccelo que no era una bebida muy fuerte.

Syaoran le dio un sorbo al dulce vino de limon y con una sonrisa melancolica saco una cajita negra de su bolsa, abrio la cajita y vio el bonito anillo de oro blanco, tenia 5 diamantitos rosadops que formaban una flor de cereza.-"¿Por qué soy tan imbecil?"- penso- "¿Porque es tan difícil?" miles de muchachos en este momento deben estar felices pidiendole matrimonio a sus chicas¡pero yo no puedo!- y se le asomaron unas lagrimas de coraje-

-Toma-dijo el chico y le acerco un pañuelo-supongo que las cosas no andan bien-

-No, en realidad nada malo me ha pasado-dijo Syaoran y el chico lo vio con curiosidad

-Tu eres….mmmh, el sujeto que se quiere robar a la hermanita de Touya-

-¿Qué?-dijo Syoran- ¿Cómo sabes?

-Has venido muy seguido con ella y cada que Touya viene con Yuki siempre se queja del patan que le quita a su hermana-Syoran sonrio- No te a estado fastidiando ¿ o si?-

-No, es que- y suspirando se paso una mano por el cabello- solo son 4 palabras sencillas: Te quieres casar conmigo y no se lo puedo decir, cada que el momento es perfecto no me sale la voz y le digo muchas otras tonterias-

-Ah entiendo-dijo el joven—Recuerda que el matrimonio es una de las decisiones mas importantes en la vida, tienes que estar seguro que amas a tu chica y que ella te ama a ti y que quieres vivir con ella por siempre y…muchas otras idioteces que seguramente ya escuchaste-dijo sonriendo- Pero si llegaste hasta aquí es porque realmente amas a esa persona, mira olvidate de todo, solo llega con ella y preguntale si quieres ser tu esposa, igual y te equivocas, igual y no-y sonrio sirviendole un poco de wisky para darle valor

¿Cuánto es?-dijo Syaoran

-No te preocupes-dijo el mesero- mejor luego me cuentas como te fue, que por cierto-dijo antes de que syaoran se alejara- est5o te sera util-y saco una botella de champaña.

La obra de teatro fue estupenda, las chicas se divirtieron mucho y el publico la disfruto, de no ser porque Sakura no habia visto a Syaoran entre el publico estaria mas contenta. El si habia visto toda la obra, pero estaba tras bambalinas de tal modo que ella no pudo verlo llevaba un ramo de flores y la botella de champaña. Las chicas comenzaron a salir de escena riendo y gritando mientras el esperaba, al fin Sakura fue la ultima.

-¡Syaoran llegaste-dijo ella y lo abrazo-Pense que no ibas a venir, como me dijiste que Mailing estaba enferma-

-ya esta mejor-dijo el y se empezo a poner nervioso, sakura se veia bellisima, tenia un traje de 3 piezas, una capita, un pantalón y una falda, blancos con grecas rosas en los lados, y unas grandes cuentas azules brillaban en su pecho- Eres la princesa mas hermosa que he visto-y ella sonrio-Sakura…yo…te…"Maldición"-y le dio las flores, se arrodillo frente a ella-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- y le enseño el anillo

Sakura se sorprendio mucho – ¡Syaoran!…-y se rio muy fuerte diciendo- Si, si me caso contigo…

Todavía era de dia cuando Eriol desperto, estaba en su cama acostado y la cabeza le dolida mucho, las cortinas estaban corridas y un rayo de luz le rebotaba en la cara, y se enderezo un poco.

-Eriol-dijo Nakuru quien estaba sentada junto a el y lo acomodo mejor- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo cansado-dijo el y le escurrio la nariz-Ah no-y se puso los dedos-¿Qué paso?-

- la luz de la calle se subia y bajaba, después te caiste y las luces explotaron, Eriol, crei que te daba un ataque o algo asi, la nariz te sangro muchisimo y tiritabas como si hiciera mucho frio-

-¿Alguien se dio cuenta?-dijo el

-Tus amigos iban a pedir una ambulancia, pero no los deje, te traje aquí-eriol la miro extrañado- te traje aquí, porque pude sentir la cantidad de magia que estabas usando-

-Lo lamento-dijo el- es mi culpa, últimamente mis sentimientos interfieren mucho con la magia, no me puedo concentrar, escucho todo lo que la gente piensa, incluso dormido, una noche desperte de una pesadilla y el cuarto entero vibro-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Spinel- pudimos sentirlo-

-Escucha, has estado bajo mucha presion, por los examenes, por tu rompimiento con Kaho, las tareas y las clases de piano que das en el conservatorio, tomate un tiempo para descansar –

-Si-dijo el y se acomodo en la cama

Nakuru salio del cuarto para dejarlo dormir, pero estaba muy preocupada, antes aunque Eriol estuviera muy triste o enojado no perdia el control sobre la magia o nunca se cansaba si la utilizaba de mas como en Oxford Street, algo andaba mal con su amo, lo sintio desde el dia que kaho lo dejo, pero no sabia que, asi que seria mejor preguntarle a alguien que ya hubiera vivido mucho tiempo con el.


	5. Cinco

_Hola, hola, hola ya regrese, me tarde menos de lo que habia esperado en especial siendo un capitulo tan dificil, aqui se complica un poco mas la cosa, pero mejor no les cuento mucho bueno a mi me gusto como quedo, espero les guste a uds. tambien._

_LMUndine: a mi tambien me gusta que los personajes sufran un poco, jajajaja si soy una maldita pero eso le pone interes a la trama ¿no? me da mucho gusto que me hayas mandado el review al mail, fijate que me dio mas animos de escribir, y si a veces no me llegan review pero no importa porque pienso seguir hasta que el cuerpo aguante jajaja ¿ET? llamen a Steven Spilverg ¿eh¿no? creo que no era ese tipo de ET jejejej esta bien ya sin payasadas, no estroy segura, hay otro muchacho por ahi interesado en nuestra linda chica, pero tal vez en los siguientes capitulos lo descubriras._

_giosseppe: la encargada de diseñar los vestuarios es Tomoyo, asi que perdonala si quedo algo rosa, pero tiene su explicacion, hay otra serie mezclada donde sale toda la ropa que le estoy poniendo a Sakura, pense que seria una buena pista para los amante de CLAMP, creo que es en el siguiente capitulo donde se explica mejor. Gracias por tu review y despreocupate lo seguire tan pronto como pueda_

_megan:Muchas gracias por tus animos, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, en este soy algo massadica, espero lo disfrutes, Ya veras en el sig capitilo Eriol y Tomoyose impresionan mas uno con el otro jejejeje, sobre lo que le pasa a Eriol? mmh? es complicado, la magia no solo lo daña a el"ups"creo que dije demaciado, espera un poco ya veras que bonito queda esto._

_Un gran abrazo y un beso a todos mis lectores !Feliz dia de San Valentin, si falta una semana pero luego no me da tiempo de actualizar. Preparence para las galletas de Tomoyo la proxima vez. Con ustedes: Cinco_

* * *

Syaoran gritaba ¡Sakura¡Sakura! Mientras golpeaba con mucha fuerza un vidrio, ella se encontraba del otro lado del vidrio viendolo con melancolia, estaban como atrapados en un tubo de crital y ambos golpeaban el cristal para salir de ahí y entonces una brillante pluma blanca se puso entre ellos, tenia un corazon rosa dibujado en su interior. Sakura se estiro para agarrarla y cuando la tuvo en su mano, la parte donde estaba Syaoran exploto y el desaparecio con la explosión 

-¡Noooo!-grito Sakura y todos los chicos de su clase la voltearon a ver.

-Srita kinomoto-dijo su maestra de biología- si no quiere ir al trabajo de campo puede decirmelo, no necesita gritarlo-

-Ah, este…, no, no hay problema-dijo ella apenada, se habia quedado dormida en el salon.

-Bien como decia vamos a salir a recolectar varios insectos …-dijo la maestra

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Sakura con curiosidad

-Luego te cuento- dijo ella y siguieron en sus clases, tuvieron matematicas, e ingles antes de salir al descanso. A la hora de almorzar se sentaron junto con akiko cerca del campo de futbol.

-Mhhhh ¡que rico!-dijo akiko abriendo su lonchera y mirando los okonomiyakis que habia llevado- Ya vieron al maestro sustituto de deportes¡esta bien bueno!-

-No-dijo Tomoyo- mañana nos toca clase con el ¿Cuándo lo viste?-

-El lunes, Yutaro y yo fuimos al salon de maestros a preguntarle al maestro de quimica lo de las formulas esas para reducir una sustancia y ahí estaba, tiene el cabello café y los ojos grises y es taaan fornido-dijo ella con ensoñacion cuando sonio su telefono

-¿Bueno¡hola!-dijo ella-un momento chicas-le dijo a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Cuentame ahora si-dijo Tomoyo

-fue un sueño raro-dijo sakura hablando un poco mas bajo mientras akiko reia con fluides con la persona que le llamo, le conto el sueño a Tomoyo.

-¿Crees que signifique algo?-dijo ella

-No lo se-dijo sakura

-¿Habias tenido sueños parecidos antes?-dijo Tomoyo

-No, solamente cuando recolectaba las cartas o las cambiaba, casi nunca sueño nada que tenga que ver con la magia y la pluma, no lo se, se sentia poderosa.-dijo Sakura preocupada-No quiero, tal vez deba eligir entre mi magia y Syaoran o el se ira o tal vez no quiera realmente ser mi esposo …-

-Calmate-dijo Tomoyo y le tomo las manos- Sakura, una futura novia no debe pensar eso, ademas, tal vez solo fue un sueño o una advertencia, si encuentras una de esas plumas no debes tocarla-

-Eso espero Tomoyo-dijo ella

-Ahora, cambiando de tema ¿que fue lo que dijo tu papá?-

-¿De la boda?-y Tomoyo asintio- se emociono mucho, esta muy contento, dijo que desde que era niña se imaginaba iba a casarme con Syaoran, tambien que mamá ya habia planeado muchas cosas para cuando me casara y me dio un cuaderno con todas la ideas que ella habia tenido; lo malo es que quiere que me case hasta que entre a la universidad, porque necesito estar bien preparada para el futuro, ayudar a syaoran en lo que pueda y que una buena educación me librara de las personas que intenten sorprenderme y cosas por el estilo, tambien quiere que el termine de estudiar- y sonrio.

-¿Y que dijo Touya?-dijo Tomoyo

-Ah, el no lo tomo muy bien- y se ven imágenes de Touya atacandose ante la noticia "!QUE"¡ese mocoso¡ya lo sabia¿por que si eres muy pequeña? . Yukito intenta calmarlo- Espero que se le baje el coraje-

-Bueno es casi un año , tienes mucho tiempo para planear la boda, el banquete, la iglesia, invitados- Tomoyo sono mas entusiasmada que Sakura- y el vestido de novia¿dejaras que yo lo diseñe verdad?-y tomo las manos de Sakura.

-Ah, esteeeeeee…-dijo ella nerviosa y Akiko colgo. -¿Quién era?-se apresuro a decir.

-Mi jefe-dijo akiko sonriendo- va a dar una fiesta el viernes y me invito ¿ quieren ir?-

-No habra problema si vamos-dijo Tomoy

-No, es bien chido y relax, y tambien es muy guapo- dijo y le brillaron los ojos.

-Suena bien-dijo Sakura

-Ay que bonito-dijo Akiko al ver el anillo de Sakura- a ver- y Sakura le estiro la mano- Es el de compromiso ¿verdad?-dijo akiko

-Si-

- ¡que emocion! Que suerte tienes, yo no he pescado novio desde hace mas de 1 año-y se apachurro- ay Sakura!-dijo y se emociono como Tomoyo- prometeme que sere una de tus damas de honor¡porfa¿si? Y te prometo ayudarte con lo de la fiesta y las cosas para la comida-

-Si y con tus joyas y tu vestido-dijo Tomoyo

-Y con los arreglos florales y los adornos…-Sakura solo puso cara de what y se dio por vencida.

Mientras…

Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel llegaban al aeropuerto de Tomoeda, pese a que el viaje habia sido bien largo se divirtieron mucho, al principio nadie se tragaba el cuento de que Spy era un muñequito de felpa y querian meterlo en una jaula, para convencerlos Nakuru lo golpeo varias veces y lo hecho en su bolso, cuando se subian a los aviones (hicieron 3 escalas) hacian lo mismo, y lo aventaban con todo el equipaje en los compartimentos de arriba de los asientos, por eso llego "ligeramente" dañado.

-¡Taxi!-grito Nakuru estirando su mano

-Esa mugrosa me las va a pagar-dijo Spinel dentro de la mochila que cargaba Eriol y el no puedo evitar reirce

-No seas lloron-dijo el- viajaste gratis, si te hubieran metido en la jaula tendriamos que pagar el embarque-

-Pero a eso no me refiero, soy un guardian y merezco que me traten mejor-

-Suban chicos-grito Nakuru dentro del taxi- se nos hara tarde-dijo y ellos se metieron al auto…pero desde la parte mas alta del aeropuerto, donde esta el reloj un joven con una capucha blanca los observo detenidamente -Solo es un mocoso-murmuro-¿de verdad me sera util?- y decidio seguirlos.

-¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Eriol

-Es una sorpresa-dijo ella

-¿conseguiste donde hospedarnos?-dijo Eriol

-Jajajajajaja-se rio ella- no-dijo después

-¿entonces?-dijeron Eriol y Spinel

-Descuiden tengo un gran plan, de verdad-dijo al ver su cara de incredulidad-ustedes solo disfuten del paisaje-

-Si, ya que-dijo Eriol-huiiiiii- y estiro los brazos

En otro lado…

-Eres un tarado-grito fuertemente Meiling

-¿Por qué?-le dijo Syaoran destapandose una oreja

-¿Cómo que porque?-dijo ella enojada- Llevas ya varios dias comprometido con Sakura y no has hecho nada-

-¿Qué?-dijo el

-Si, algo especial, para ella y todos sus amigos, recuerda que eso del matrimonio debe hacerse oficial, ademas estoy molesta-dijo ella- sabias que estaba muy gripienta, hubieras grabado aunque sea un poco de la obra-

-¿Tomoyo no filmo nada?-

-No, estaba mas entusiasmada en grabarte a ti-dijo ella- te imaginas? Ahora no puedo invitar a sakura a que me vea bailar, porque yo no la vi actuar a ella-

-No exageres, fue una obra escolar-pero Meiling no le hizo caso

-Ya se-dijuo ella mas calmada- les perparare una rica cena a ustedes e invitare a Tomoyo a Rica a Yamazaki y todos los demas para que celebremos, con pastel y toda la cosa-

-Pero Meiling…-dijo el

-Tambien me podre disculpar con ella por no haber ido, si suena bien- dijo y de repente se abrazo a Syaoran – que buenas ideas se te ocurren de vez en cuando, adios voy a comprar para la cena-dijo y se fue sonriendo

* * *

-Ding Dong- -ding dong- -ding dong- 

-!Ya voy!-se escucho detras de la puerta

-Nakuru…-dijo Eriol- ¿estas segura de esto?-

-Claro, solo espera-dijo ella

-¡Akizuki!-dijo sorprendido Touya cuando abrio

-¡Touya!-grito ella y lo abrazo- me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo-

-¡Que! O ¿Cómo, -dijo Touya- ¿Qué haces aquí?- y Yukito se acerco sonriendo

-Nakuru-dijo Yukito

-¡Yuki!-grito ella y lo abrazo tambien

-Hola, me alegra verlos-dijo Yuki- pasen-dijo el

-Explicame Yuki-dijo Touya- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Nakuru me hablo por telefono y dijo que iban a venir aquí a Tomoeda-dijo Yuki sonriendo-pero cuando me dijo que no tenian donde quedarse los invite a que se quedaran aquí-dijo Yuki

-¿Por que no me dijiste?-dijo Touya

-Me acaban de avisar Touya-dijo Yuki- Recuerda que no puedo dejar a un amigo en apuros-

-Esta bien-dijo Touya- entren y pónganse cómodos-

-¡Muchas gracias!-le dijo Eriol a Touya- Disculpa si te ocacionamos alguna molestia-

-No te preocupes-le dijo Touya muirando con ojos asesinos a Yuki quien solo se reia nervioso.

Eriol se dejo caer en la cama, estaba muy cansado del viaje, se sintia tan suave, comoda y calientita.

-¡ay que sueño!- dijo Nakuru al ver a Eriol amodorrado

-si, bueno…-dijo Eriol- ¿Touya y Yukito?-dijo Eriol- ¿Por qué Touya y Yukito?

-No esncontre a Sakura en su casa-dijo Nakuru-debe estar en la escuela.

-Pero… no los estaremos molestando-

-No creo, espero que no, después de todo la idea fue de Yukito- dijo ella sonriendo-Ademas ellos son nuestros amigos. nos quieren mucho-

-¡Uy si!-dijo el con sarcasmo- en especial Touya, me adora, si casi me come con los ojos-

-Bueno pero porque Touya siempre ha odiado a los chicos que pretenden a Sakura, aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo-

-¿Perdón?-dijo Eriol- Yo no pretendia a Sakura, yo le ayude con lo de las cartas y nada mas- dijo mientas asentia con la cabeza

-Y con lo de la escuela-dijo Nakuru

-Ella fue quien quiso tomar clases de ingles y de piano-dijo Eriol

-que tal cuando fuerona a esquiar en hokkaido –dijo Nakuru

-No ibamos solos-

-Y cuando fueron a la playa-Nakuru contaba con los dedos-y a eurodisney, creo que eso si le molesto a Syaoran- y entonces "paf" una almohada le cayo en la cabeza.

-dejame dormir-dijo Eriol

-Con que si ¿eh?-dijo Nakuru y tomo la otra almohada y golpeo a Eriol

-Toma-dijo Eriol y le lanzo la otra almohada

-Oigan no hagan eso-dijo spinel mirando como volaban las almohadas y una le dio en la cara-Tomen esto-grito y los golpeo tambien-

-Parece que les gusto su cuarto-dijo Yukito cuando entro y los 3 se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa

-Ah… si-dijo Eriol sonriendo y se quito algunas plumas de la cabeza

-Ya casi es hora de comer¿se les antoja algo en especial?-dijo yuki

-No, estamos bien asi, gracias-dijo Eriol

-Bien, en seguida estara listo-dijo Yuki y salio de ahí

Eriol suspiro con alivio

-Hay que bajar a ayudarlos-dijo-¿me pregunto si Sakura ya salio de la escuela?- y se ve a la susodicha estornudando- quiero verla, al rato le hablo a su casa-dijo y sonrio.

Bajaron a la cocina

-¿Quieren que les ayude?-dijo

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo yuki-podrias pelar estas papas¡ah! –dijo y diio un aplauso- que mal anfitriones somos, por aquí cerca hay una pasteleria, voy a traer un pastel de chocolate y algunas galletas para tomar té-

-¡excelente!-dijo Nakuru cuando bajo- yo te acompaño-

-Ah, pero…-dijo Touya cuando Nakuru y Yuki azotaron la puerta- ¡Ay!-suspiro, le incomodaba un poco quedarse solo con Eriol.

Eriol solo le sonrio

-¿Y…?-empezo Touya-mmh ¿Qué te trae a Japon?-

-Amh…vengo unos dias a descansar un poco-dijo el

-¿No tienes clases?-dijo Touya

-Si- y Eriol empezo a platicar un poco con Touya

…

-¿que me querias decir?-dijo Yuki caminado con Nakuru- Porque lo del pastel fue la distracción para salirnos-

-Ay Yuki-dijo ella- estoy preocupada por Eriol

-¿Qué tiene?-dijo el

-Pues…nada eso el lo mas raro-dijo ella- es que hay veces que pierde por completo el control de su magia-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, bueno es solamente si se enoja mucho o esta muy triste o algo asi, me dio un sustote en Londres- y se paso la mano por la cabeza- ha estado distraido, y dice que solo le da algo de dolor de cabeza y que eso no lo deja concentrase-

-mmmh¿sabes? Nunca vi a Clow perder el control solo por enojarse-

-Es que…-Nakuru le conto a Yuki sobre Kaho y Eriol- y creo que fue eso lo que le causo ese problema-

-Podria ser-dijo yuki- después de todo Eriol aun es adolescente, tienes razon, tal vez si se relaja un poco y se distrae, se le pasara el malestar

-Espero-dijo ella

-todo ira bien ya veras, ademas necesita ahora a sus amigos mas que a nadie, llamare a Sakura y la invitare a cenar, bueno ¿entonces si quieres pastel?-le dijo Yuki

…

-…y creo que fue por eso que lo echaron de la escuela-dijo Eriol, terminaron de hacer la comida y se sentaron a platicar

-Que asco-dijo Touya

-si bueno, no a todos les gustan las lagartijas, en fin creo que ahora se fue a Manchester-dijo Eriol sonriendo-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?-dijo y vio su reloj

-ah…¿Te gusta ir al cine?-

-Si, aunque muchas veces no puedo ir-dijo Eriol, pero sintio algo extraño. Ya no estaban solos, habia alguien alla afuera, alguien que tenia mucho poder.-¡Cuidado Touya!-grito Eriol y solo le dio tiempo para jalarlo al piso, la pared habia explotado. Eriol se levanto, sus lentes habia volado y aunque le costaba ver y el humo era muy denso se podia ver la silueta de una persona sosteniendo algo brillante. Tosio con fuerza –¿Quien demonios eres?-

-Mhhh no me equivoque eres muy fuerte, te diste cuenta de mi presencia, debi ser un poco mas sutil-dijo el intruso, el humo se disipo y dejo ver a un muchacho muy guapo, tenia el cabello negro y debajo de unos lentes gruesos se veian sus ojos grises, vestia de negro con su capucha puesta y tenia un medallón colgando- ¡Increible!-dijo sorprendido- En realidad…no crei volver a verlos-dijo al ver a Touya y Eriol- En especial a usted , su majestad. Se supone que esta muerto desde hace varios años-

Eriol no comprendio, pero aun asi, siguió parado entre el encapuchado y Touya –No tienes la menor idea de lo que te hablo ¿no es verdad?-y miro a Eriol con malicia- ¿Clow Reed?-

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Eriol intentando no sonar sorprendido

-A ti-dijo el extraño- Tu me vas a ser muy útil en mi búsqueda-

-¿Yo?-dijo Eriol-Para que te seria util?-

-Posees un objeto que necesito- y saco una burbuja negra que contenia una pluma, disparo un rayo azul que mando a Touya hacia la pared, entonces una baba negra se enredo alrededor de su cuerpo-

-¡Deja ir a Touya¡-dijo Eriol y saco su báculo. El joven le lanzo unas flamas azules que Eriol empezó a esquivar, también Eriol le lanzo unas flamas rojas al intruso, sin embargo la ultima, salio volando con todo y una lámpara.

-¡No te resistas mocoso¡-dijo el joven y le lanzo unas flamas de mayor tamaño que al golpear las cosas se quemaban como si fuera ácido, Eriol esquivaba arriba, abajo, hasta que una le dio de lleno en el pie, su pantalón y su zapato se derritieron.

Eriol se quejo de dolor, no se podia concentar y aunque la cabeza le dolia como si fuera a explotar y tambien su pierna le devolvio el ataque, el problema era que cada vez que lanzaba una flama algo de la casa de Touya salia volando con ella, lamparas, platos, vasos cuchillos, una flama volo junto con un libro que golpeo al otro chico en la cara. Todo en esa habitación empezo a zarandearse.

-Parece que no puedes controlar tu magia-dijo el chico en tono burlon

-¡Al menos sé usarla!-dijo enojado

-Demuéstrame-dijo el encaprichado y de la burbuja otra masa de baba salio, se formo un ser parecido a una araña con un ojo. La cosa camino hacia Eriol y levantando sus patas intento atravesarlo como si fuera un insecto, Eriol apenas su podia esquivar las patas de la araña, se encajaban muy profundo en las losetas.

La araña estrello a Eriol en el piso y estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando levanto su baculo y este choco con la pata de la araña, le costaba trabajo quitarse al animal de encima y la nariz le sangraba mucho, por fin, avento a la araña y la partio en 2 con su baculo, pero la baba se empezo a juntar y la araña se formo de nuevo. Eriol solto el baculo y lanzo un rayo de energia roja hacia la araña y al encapuchado quien salio volando de la casa.

-Maldito mocoso-dijo el chico parandose-Bien, dejare de jugar contigo- y saco una espada negra de su capucha.

-Dejalos en paz-dijo la voz de Meiling al mismo tiempo que una gran cebolla golpeo la cabeza del chico de la capucha, ella iba pasando cuando el chico salio volando.

-¡No te metas!-dijo el joven y con la burbuja la lanzo varios metros.

-¡Desgraciado!-dijo Eriol y salio de la casa levanto su baculo para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero el joven fue mas rapido y choco su espada con el baculo.

El chico abanicaba con la espada, Eriol lo intentaba esquivar o chocaba su baculo contra la espada, aunque no pudo evitar que lo cortaran varias veces. La casa se empezo a zarandear, varios de sus vidrios explotaron, y las piedras y arbustos por ahí se despegaron del suelo y oscurecio en ese pedazo. Eriol grito y clavo el baculo en el piso le sangraban la nariz y los ojos, pero no solo a el Touya y el encapuchado gritaban de dolor tambien…

Sakura se levanto de la mesa gritando, ella y Tomoyo hacian su tarea en la biblioteca, pudo sentir la fuerza de la presencia de Clow como nuca la habia sentido

-¡Eriol¡-grito y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, Tomoyo corria detrás de ella, era tan intensa que no se podia saber en donde se ubicaba, Syaoran tambien la sintio y se encontro con Sakura.

-Syaoran-dijo Sakura alarmada-¿Lo sientes?-

-Si, es muy fuerte-dijo Syaoran

-Tenemos que ir a donde esta, no es normal-dijo Sakura- pero donde?-

-Creo que es por aquí-dijo Syaoran-vamos- y corrieron a la casa de Touya y Yukito. Nakuru y Yuki llegaron con ellos pero estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche. Al llegar parecio como si un rayo les atravezara la cabeza, era muy doloroso, tanto que hasta los oidos les dolian

-¡Eriol!-grito Sakura-¡Detente Eriol!-

-¡no puedo!-grito Eriol desesperado

Meiling y Tomoyo no sabian que hacer, pero si no lo detenian los demas tambien empezarian a sangrar

Meiling corrio a donde estaba Tomoyo y le arrebató la camara de sus manos y con toda la fuerza que pudo se la lanzo a Eriol, la camara lo golpeo en el estomago y lo tiro al piso, todo dejo de zarandearse, la luz del dia regreso y les dejo de doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo Meiling

-¡Eriol!-grito Sakura y se acerco a el, él tosia, la camara le habia sacado el aire-Fue ese desgraciado-dijo con mucha dificultad y señalo al encapuchado.

El chico al sentirse acorralado saco la burbuja iba a usarla cuando dijo- ¿Syaoran, no puede ser, ni a 10 mundos de distancia me dejas en paz- entonces una luz blanca lo envolvió y desapareció

-¿Estas bien Eriol?-dijo Sakura

-"Sa-ku-ra, lo sien…"-balbuseo Eriol con dificultad

-¡Eriol!-dijo Sakura y lo Zarandeo-¿Estas bien?- pero el cerro los ojos y empezo a temblar como si tuviera mucho frio


	6. Seis

_Hola, hola hola._

_Ya tan rapido ando de regreso. Este capitulo fue mas largo de lo que estaba planeado pero quedo chido. por fin se desvela el misterio, la serie mezclada se revela aqui. Ahora, las cosas se pondran cada vez peor para el pequeño mago Clow. Espero les guste y que no me odien por lo que voy a hacer._

_Acostumbre responder mis reviews de uno por uno pero_ _con **Lady Shinuy y Mabe** me metieron en un dilema. no se si emparejare a Eriol con Sakura, es que van a pasar muchas cosas que tal vez hagan que Syaoran lo piense 2 veces en casarce con Sakura o tal vez Syaoran no este ahi para contarlo, aun no me decido asi que el futuro amoroso de Sakura es incierto. Me da gusto que les paresca bello, interesante y padre mi fic, no se preocupen el final no los decepsionara y tampoco las parejas._

_Preparense para un dia terrible con Syaoran la proxima vez. con ustedes: Seis_

* * *

-¿Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo cuando entro-Deberias irte a descansar-

-Gracias Tomoyo pero, quiero estar aquí, que tal si despierta-

-Yo te aviso-dijo Tomoyo- anda, Nakuru esta en la cafeteria-

Sakura y Nakuru decidieron llevar a Eriol al hospital porque habia perdido mucha sangre. Mientras los demas se encargaban de poner en orden todo lo que habia sido destrozado en la casa de Touya y Yukito o a buscar al desquiciado que los ataco.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir cuando Eriol se empezo a mover y con mucho trabajo abrio los ojos; estaba mareado y muy aturdido, se iba a incorporar pero Sakura se lo impidio.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo Sakura y se acerco a el

-Algo-dijo el y se paso una mano por los ojo-¿Qué paso con Touya¿y con Meiling¿estan bien?-dijo algo angustiado- ¿y la casa quedo bien?

-No te preocupes, ellos estan bien, solo se asustaron, y la casa…va a necesitar algunas reparaciones, pero quedara bien-

-¡Que bueno!-dijo el- ¿podrias darle las gracias a Meiling de mi parte? Tiene una excelente punteria-

-Eriol-dijo Sakura- Si, algo malo te pasa, dimelo por favor y tal vez y pueda ayudarte, Nakuru me dijo, que no es la primera vez que esto te pasa-dijo Sakura

Eriol la miro con algo de pesadumbre- perdoname, se suponia que si estaba en japon ya no iba a preocuparme por la magia¡Ay Sakura! Es que…es un poco difícil de contar-dijo el. Eriol comenzo a contarle a Sakura todo lo que le habia pasado. -Por eso venimos aquí-

-Cuanto lo siento Eriol-dijo Sakura

-Debe ser muy difícil que te dejen sin una explicación aparente-dijo Tomoyo

Erial asintio con la cabeza y después de un silencio incomodo Sakura dijo –escucha Eriol¿Qué paso en la casa de Touya antes de que yo llegara?

La expresión de Eriol cambio, se volvio algo sombria, le conto a Sakura acerca del chico encapuchado.

-¿Clow Reed!-dijo ella sorprendida

-Si, fue como me llamo, pero alego conocer a Touya tambien, no dijo su nombre pero estaba, muy sorprendido de vernos de nuevo-

-¿verlos de nuevo?-dijo Sakura

-¿Habias visto a ese muchacho antes?-dijo Tomoyo

-No, eso es lo que me parece extraño-dijo Eriol

-Pero, igual y Clow si lo conocio, es decir, tal vez tambien reencarno-

-No lo se- dijo Eriol- El mago Clow conocio muchas personas, pero, después que su mujer fallecio, creo las cartas y a los guardianes, y nunca volvio a salir de su casa. De hecho, no recuerdo mucho de la vida de Cloe antes de que crearas las cartas me gustaria recordar mas tal vez nos seria util-

-Sea quien fuere, sabe mucho de tu pasado y por lo que se ve es muy poderoso-dijo Sakura

-No, el no poseia magia, el poder provenia de la burbuja, espera-dijo Eriol, (se ve una imagen del joven encapuchado con su burbuja)

-¿UNA PLUMA?-dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Si, era una pluma muy bonita, blanca, con un corazon en el centro-dijo el

Sakura iba a gritar y a tiempo se tapo la boca, la pluma que aparecio en su sueño.

-Esa era la fuente de su poder, la pluma era mas poderosa que todas las cartas Sakura juntas, aunque su poder me era bastante conocido-

Sakura suspiro y cerro los ojos estaba muy nerviosa, aunque le parecio raro sentir algo de alivio al saber el paradero de ese objeto, sonrio vagamente y dijo- sera mejor que descanses, el doctor no tardara en venir a verte, y ¿emmh? –

-No te preocupes Sakura-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- Yo cuidare de el¿Por qué no vas con Syaoran, a lo mejor encontro algo-

-Si, esta bien-dijo ella sonriendo pero Eriol le agarro la mano antes de que se fuera

-Muchas gracias por quedarte aquí Sakura-dijo Eriol -Pude sentirte mientras estaba dormido- y le sonrio.

-No hay de que Eriol-dijo ella y se fue

-¿Syaoran?-dijo Eriol

-Ellos se quedaron a buscar al loco ese-dijo Tomoyo- Toma- y le estiro un saquito azul amarrado con un moño rojo.

-¿Ah?-

-Te gustan mucho los dulces no, y crei que te gustaria comer algo rico al despertar-dijo ella, Eriol saco un osito de chocolate y sonrio

-Gracias Tomoyo-

-Solo hazme un favor-dijo ella y sentandose en la cama le tomo la mano- no fuerces tu cuerpo aparentando que estas bien, no hay problema si te sientes mal-

Eriol se sonrojo un poco- Descuida estoy bien-dijo el y entonces empezo a toser…

Sakura salio del hospital, repasando todo eso en su cabeza¿asi que el extraño tambien conocia a Touya, y a Syoran, pero si conocia a ellos tres ¿Por qué se enfoco solo en Eriol?l, el sol aun no se habia puesto y en cuanto llego al parque, no pudo aguantar mas y se solto a llorar, no habia querido llorar frente a Eriol o a Tomoyo, no sabia por que realmente, asi que se sento a llorar un rato en las bancas de pingüinos.

Las cartas salieron de pronto de su bolsa y la rodearon

Sakura sonrio y les dijo- Se preocupan por mi ¿verdad?- y estiro la mano para que en ella se apilaran-todo esta bien, yo tengo la culpa por ser tan tonta y tan miedosa, pero me afecto mucho ver a Eriol tan mal- cuando las tuvo en sus manos las abrazo a todas, menos una niña con el cabello muy lago, alas en la cabeza y una expresión de tristeza.

La esperanza abrazo a Sakura y le seco las lagrimas de los ojos, Sakura le devolvio el abrazo.

-Creo que en verdad necesitaba eso-le dijo Sakura y la carta sonrio

-Srita. Sakura-dijo la carta con una voz muy dulce- No se preocupe mas¿sabe? Yo tambien estuve muy desesperada como usted- la carta le paso una mano por la cabeza-, fui la primera carta que Clow creo y antes de crear a los guardianes creo a las demas cartas, siempre ayude a una nueva carta a acoplarse a vivir con las que ya tenian mucho tiempo, o a que pudieran controlar su poder y a que complaciéramos en lo mas posible al amo, era tan feliz en esa epoca, ellas eran mis mejores amigas-la carta suspiro- y sufri mucho cuando me separaron mas de 200 años de ellas,.-

Sakura escuchaba con atención lo que la carta decia

-Como llore y le suplique que no me separara de mis amigas, fueron varios dias los que estuve asi, en ese momento Yue y Kerberos apenas estaban tomando forma, pense que se habia hartado de mi y que queria pasar mas tiempo con sus nuevas creaciones, como fuera, Clow nunca me dijo porque, solo me dijo que debia permanecer sellada hasta que el nuevo dueño me encontrara, pero, en compensación por pasar sola tanto tiempo tenia una mision para mi, Yue iba a ser el juez, Kerberos el guardian del libro, mi deber era entregarle al nuevo dueño una valiosa información, sin embargo solo debia hacerlo en el momento que yo considerara necesario-

-¿En serio?-dijo Sakura-¿crees que sea necesario esta vez?-dijo Sakura

-La desesperación que tenia usted hace un rato me hace pensar que si-dijo la carta

Sakura sonrio con tristeza, no queria que nadie se deprimiera por su culpa y menos una de sus queridas cartas-¿y cual es ese mensaje?-dijo Sakura

-Existe una persona, que la ayudara con gusto ante un problema muy difícil de resolver, o que le podra resolver sus grandes dudas -

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura

-Es un mago, muy poderoso, usted no lo conoce, ni Syaoran, ni Yue, ni kerberos, ni siquiera Eriol-dijo la carta

-¿Alguien que Eriol no conoce?- penso Sakura.

-No me dijo como era o como encontrarlo, solo su nombre, debe buscar a las persona cuyo apellido sea Flourait-dijo la carta

-¿Flourait?-dijo Sakura

-Asi es-dijo la carta- Espero que le ayude. Otra cosa, ya no se lamente mas, recuerde que es en momentos como este en los que se puede apoyar en sus amigos-

La carta sonrio y deseandole mucha suerte a Sakura se apilo con las demas.

Sakura guardo las cartas y siguió su camino

-¿Flourait? No es un nombre comun-penso pero ahora estaba mas asustada que hacia un rato¿es que de verdad necesitaria de otra persona para resolver el asunto¿es que Eriol de verdad estaba en un grave peligro¿Seria que Eriol no conocia a esa parsona o que Clow no queria que la conociera?

-¿Meiling?-dijo Sakura al entrar a la casa de Touya

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella mientras acomodaba varios libros de maltratados en el librero

-¿Dónde esta Syaoran?-dijo Sakura

-En el jardin, esta buscando al tipo ese usando el tablero-dijo Meiling-¿Dónde pongo esto Touya?-dijo levantando lo que parecia ser un gato de felpa mugroso

-Miauuu me duele todo- dijo Spinel, quedo enterrado bajo varios tabiques ecombros que lanzo Eriol

-Pobrecito-dijo Meiling y la abrazo.

Entonces entro Syaoran algo decepcionado.

-No encontre nada-dijo guardando su tablero- No puedo seguirle el rastro a su aura magica- pero sakura solo veia el piso como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

-¿y como esta Eriol?-dijo Syaoran

-Mejor-dijo Sakura- Ya desperto, y me conto lo que les paso- Sakura suspiro- ahora si estuvo muy cerca-

-Mas de lo que quiere aceptar ¿verdad?-dijo Syaoran y le paso un brazo por atrás de la espalda, Sakura solo asintio –Nakuru dijo que estaba enfermo ¿ le encontraron algo los doctores?-

Sakura sonrio vagamente- No, estan confundidos, dijeron que nunca habian visto a alguien sangrar por los ojos y que los tuviera intactos. Creen que se trata de elgun tipo de tuberculosis- y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, amodorrandose un poco. De repente se escucho un grito de terror de Meiling.

Sakura y Syoran corrieron a donde ella estaba y tambien gritaronde la impresión. La pared que el encapuchado habia derribado estaba completa de nuevo, no tenia ni una grieta, o rasguño. Syaoran se acerco y paso sus manos por todo lo largo de la pared, no le faltaba nada, ni siquiera se habia cuarteado la pintura

-Esto no me gusta-dijo separandose de la pared-…

Al dia siguiente Eriol fue dado de alta del hospital, los medicos estaban sorprendidos por su "milagrosa" recuperacion, aunque la unica condicion para que avandonara el hospital, no le agrado a Eriol para nada, debia permanecer en cama una semana. No quisieron arriesgarse a que el chico de la capucha lo encontrara de nuevo por lo que decidieron no quedarse en casa de Touya y Yukito, pero como no tenian a donde ir y la mamà de Tomoyo estaba en un viaje de negocios, ella con gusto les ofrecio su casa.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Nakuru sonriendo-Esta padrisimo, me recuerda a la mansión de Clow, era asi de grande-

-Si lo unico malo de la mansión es que era muy uscura-dijo eriol sonriendo y desde la cama. Nakuru se sento, la cama estaba tan suavecita y mullida.

-¡Ay que rico!-dijo Nakuru

-Me alegra que les guste-dijo Tomoyo y al escuchar esa voz Eriol se incorpora rapidamente en la cama sonrojandose un poco.

-¡Tomoyo! Ahhh, si, nos gusta mucho este lugar-dijo el

Tomoyo sonrio al notar que sus palidaz mejillas se pusieron como manzanas, tomo un cojín blanco y se lo dio a Spinel.

-Aquí tiene su cama señor guardian- apreto el cojín para que quedara bien mullido

Spinel tenia una venda en la cola y en una de sus patitas, se acosto suavemente en el cojín y maullo de alegria- ¡Que bien¡hasta que alguien me trata como debe ser!-

Eriol se rio con fuerza pero empezo a toser- No es nada-dijo- solo necesito tomar algo de agua, se me seco la boca- pero ni Nakuru ni Tomoyo lo dejaron levantarse.

-Yo la traere-dijo Nakuru y salio del cuarto con el vaso.

Eriol se cruzo de brazos con fastidio- yo podria ir por ella-

-No-dijo Sakura quien acababa de llegar con un ramo de flores de cereza-salir del hospital es muy duro para cualquier persona, no me quiero imaginar como sera para quien de por si ya es delicado- y se empezo a reir

-¡no soy delicado!-dijo Eriol algo enojado

-¡oh si! Lo demostraste muy bien cuando fuimos a "Fairy Park", nunca habia visto a nadie bajarse verde de la montaña rusa.

-Eso es diferente¡No te rias Tomoyo!-dijo sonrojandose mas- ¡no puedo creer que todavía se acuerden de es, ademas acababa de comer- y siguió diciendo muchas cosas que Tomoyo ya no escucho, ella se alegro de ver por fin al Eriol que recordaba, seguia siendo tan encantador y educado y seguia pareciendo que no sentia nada, le encantaba lo raras que eran las emociones inglesas, ni siquiera peleandose con Sakura perdia la compostura, pero, del chico de 15 años que le dio su primer beso no habia ya casi nada, fisicamente cambio mucho esos 3 años, tenia la piel blanca como la porcelana y las mejilla rosadas, el cabello le caia de una manera tan elegante cuando usualmente siempre estaba despeinado, sus ojos azul profundo se hicieron mas expresivos, tenia una pestañas lergas y rizadas (Tomoyo empezo a sonrojarse también) y debajo de unos labios gruesos y carnos tenia los dintes tan blancos como perlas, aunque traia una pijama negra de 2 piezas se podia ver un poco de la piel de su pecho, en el hospital pudo ver lo musculoso que era Eriol, la batita no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. De repente Tomoyo se levanto de golpe y se dirigio a la puerta, le habia dado mucho calor y sentia su cara muy caliente…

* * *

Sakura le conto a Tomoyo todo lo que la carta habia dicho y entre las 2 se dedicaron a buscar al "mago flourait" donde se les ocurrio, lo buscaron en la tiendas de esoterismo, buscaron en la biblioteca, en el templo, en los locales de las gitanas, de medicina tradicional, en internet, en el directorio telefonico, hasta en las tiendas de magia y bromas.

-Pero es que..¿como le haces para buscar un mago, ninguno cubre el estereotipo-dijo Tomoyo al dia siguiente en la escuela-Si no supiera del asunto de las cartas, no sabria que tu y Eriol son magos-

-Lo se-dijo Sakura teatricalmente y fingio que lloraba- la carta me dijo que Clow solo le dio el nombre, no sabemos como sea, que tal si es viejo y feo o si se trata de un niño poderoso como era Eriol-

-si, es difícil. Tampoco vamos a colgar cartelones que digan: "se busca mago"-dijo Tomoyo

-Y esto no ayuda mucho-dijo Sakura y saco el tablero- sin una escencia magica que buscar no hace nada-y suspiro

Tomoyo empezo a garabatear en su cuaderno "flourait" escribio con letras grandes y luego en katakana podrian buscarlo en alguna embajada o en la policia, el problema es que el apellido tampoco sonaba a nada, ni a frances, portugues, ingles, español o japones y estaban en eso cuando:

-Hola chicas-dijo Akiko- perdonenme si me tarde pero, tuve que regresarle a Yuriko sus apuntes y me di una vueltesota, para que estuviera en la biblioteca-dijo enojada y se sento con ellas, habia empezado a comer su arroz cuando vio los garabatos en el cuaderno de tomoyo

-¿Flourait?-dijo y se rio- Asi que fue por eso que estuvieron tanto tiempo en la computadora, sabia que estaban buscando algo-

-Si-dijo Tomoyo nerviosa-pero en internet no decia nada- iba a guardar el cuaderno pero Akiko se lo quito.

-¡Ay chicas, como lo iban a encontrar si eso esta mal escrito-dijo y sacando un lapiz escribio con letras grandes "Flowright"- Aunque no creo que este en internet-

-¿A ver?-dijo Sakura sorprendida, decia exactamente lo mismo, pero escrito de otra manera, Tomoyo y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-Adivino, en internet salian puras imágenes de joyas-dijo Akiko y siguió comiendo- el maestro de geografia nos volvio a dejar el mapa de los rios ¿verdad¿Qué? Tiene amnesia o su pesima memoria no lo deja acordarse de lo que paso hace 5 minutos¡no es justo! Si le entregamos unos la semana pasada…-

-Espera¿conoces a alguien que se llame asi?-dijo Sakura y le enseño el papel de nuevo

-¡Claro!-dijo Akiko y sonrio-Mi jefe ¡Sonsas, el dueño del café. ¡que distraidas son!-

-Pero… su nombre no aparece en el directorio telefonico-dijo Tomoyo

-No tendria porque-dijo ella- ¿no les dije que tenia numero privado?- lo unico que aparece en el directorio es el numero de "los ojos del gato"-

-Akiko-dijeron las 2 con emocion- ¿podrias llevarnos con el?-dijo Sakura

-Si, no hay bronca, de todos modos hoy es la fista ¿o se les olvido?-dijo akiko

-¡no!-fingieron ellas

-Pero, me gustaria hablar con el antes de ser posible-dijo Sakura

-Podemos pasar después de la escuela, si quieren-dijo Akiko- ¿les interesa trabajar ahí?-

-Es que…-dijo Sakura- mi papá, quiere…hacer un negocio con el-

-Si quiere poner otro café-dijo Tomoyo

-Ah que tu papá es bueno para cocinar-dijo Akiko

-Si y como iba a estar muy ocupado me pidio que de favor hablara yo con el-dijo Sakura

-Bueno-dijo Akiko-¿Qué hicieron ayer?...

Akiko las llevo a casa de su jefe, era un lugar inmenso era la mansión de Eriol, pero tenia un lindo jardin y el estilo era mas moderno, parecido al de la casa de Sakura.

-Esta bien chida ¿verdad?-dijo akiko-deberian haber visto el lugar que tenia antes ¡oh jojojo esa si era enorme, pero prefiere las cosas mas sencillas-

-Se nota-dijo Tomoyo riendo un poco

Akiko toco el timbre y poco después una hermosa muchacha rubia que traia un vestido blanco abrio.

-¡Hola Akiko!-dijo la chica

-¡Hola Chi!-dijo Akiko-¿Esta Fay?-

-¿Quién es?-dijo una voz dulce y a la vez masculina.

-¡Es Akiko!-dijo Chi

-¡Llego temprano!-dijo el- ¡que bueno! Dejala pasar-

Y la chica se hizo a un lado de la puerta

Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron impresionada, casi todo en la casa era de colores claros, por lo que la casa se veia muy luminosa, no lugubre y fantasmal como la de Eriol,daba una sensación de comodidad y ya tenia colgadas varias serpentinas y globos de colores.

-¡Akiko-chan!-dijo un guapisimo joven rubio que traia una playera azul celeste de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-¡hola Fay!-dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron sin habla, era el chico del café, el lindo mesero del bar-

-¡Oh! Trajiste invitadas-dijo el sonriendo-Sientanse como en su casa señoritas-

-¡muchas gracias! Ahmmm?-dijo Sakura y estiro su mano

-¡Ah! Fay-dijo el y le estrecho la mano- Fay D. Flowright-dijo dandose aires de grandeza, Tomoyo y Sakura intercambiaron miradas-lo se es muy largo. Puedes llamarme Fay-

-Kinomoto-y sonrio-Sakura-

-Yo soy Tomoyo-dijo y le estrecho la mano-es un placer-

-Igualmente lindas-dijo Fay- Porque no pasan a la sala, Chi podria llevarnos te y galletas y…-pero Akiko lo interrumpio

-Fay, escucha, Sakura quiere hablar contigo-dijo Akiko

-¿Ah si?-dijo el -¿ que se le ofrece señorita?-dijo el intentando sonar como cuando es mesero

-¿Puedo hablar contigo…en privado?-dijo Sakura algo apenada

-¡Claro!-dijo el –Podemos hablar en el estudio-

-Mientras vamos a ayudar a Chi con la decoración-dijo akiko

Sakura entro al estudio, no tenia nada realmente para que se le llamara asi, tienia un gran televisor de pantalla plana, un Xbox transparente, mucho juegos de video, controles.

-Donde gustes-dijo el chico

-Si gracias-dijo Sakura y se sento en un pequeño sillon inflable-Yo…¿emh?...¿Tu eres el mago Flowright?-dijo Sakura quien decidio ir al grano

-Si-dijo el y sonrio

-Crei que seria un…adulto-dijo ella

-Soy un adulto-dijo el- Tengo 20 años; no tengo pinta de mago, lo sé, todos se imaginan a un anciano con un sombrero picudo y larga barba, con libros de hechizos y cosas por el estilo. Aunque debo admitirlo, siempre pense que las brujas eran verdes, mujeres feas, nunca pense toparme con una bruja tan hermosa como tu- Sakura rio algo forzado- pero, se me hace que no estas por eso aquí ¿o me equivoco?-

-No-dijo ella- Tienes razon soy una bruja-

-Cuentame que te pasa-dijo el- puedo sentir la gran pesadumbre que te rodea-

Y Sakura le conto todo, le conto acerca de las cartas, de los guardianes, del mago Clow, de Eriol y del ataque, estaria hablando casi una hora y Fay la escuchaba con atención.

-¿de verdad?-dijo el- ¿entonces Clow me escogió¡Waw¡asi que Clow piensa que soy muy poderoso!-dijo sonriendo con emocion-Es raro, pero no lo puedo negar soy bueno en eso de persevir la escencia magica, veras Sakura, no soy muy dado a utilizar la magia, de hecho en algunas situaciones me desagrada hacerlo, pero me encantara ayudarte.-

-¿en serio?-dijo ella

-Si-dijo el

-¡Excelente!-dijo ella

-Pero… tu amigo no se molestara si otro mago fisgonea en su vida-dijo el

-Espero que no-dijo ella

Se disculparon con Tomoyo, Chi y Akiko y fueron a ver a Eriol. Tuvieron una gran oportunidad, para su suerte Nakuru y Spinel habian salido al mercado, dejando a Eriol descansar.

-¡ay no me atrevo!-dijo Sakura con su carta y su baculo en la mano

-Respira hondo-dijo Fay

-Esta bien- Sakura jalo aire y lo expulso lentamente y con firmeza dijo "sueño" y la habitación donde Eriol estaba se lleno de brillante polvo plateado y este se empezo poco a poco a quedar dormido.

-¿Por qué teniamos que dormirlo?-dijo Sakura

-Estando consiente podia haber ocultado sus poderes-dijo el

Fay se acerco a Eriol y le puso una mano en la frente, su mano comenzo a brillar y el estaba concentrado, de repente abrio los ojos con algo de pesar

-el chico esta muy grave-dijo finalmente

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura

-Eriol, por alguna razon esta rechazando su propia magia-dijo Fay y dejo de tocarlo

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella

-No lo se, parece que cada vez tiene mas y mas poder, mas del que puede controlar, y lo esta acumulando, como si fuera una esponja-

-¿Y que puede pasar?-

-Si no podemos controlar en flujo de magia, su corazon no lo resistira-dijo fay

-entonces, mo…mo…-Sakura se tapo los ojos con las manos y no pudo terminar su frase. Fay la abrazo- existe una manera de salvar a Eriol-dijo- es muy arriesgada, y es probable que no tengamos éxito-dijo y le acaricio el cabello- pero, podriamos intentarlo-se quedo callado

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-dijo ella secandose las lagrimas

-No estoy seguro-dijo el- hay una persona con la que tengo que hablar antes de que nos pongamos en accion, lo malo es que vive en Osaka, no te preocupes confia en mi, espero que el muchacho venga, sino yo mismo ire a buscarla¿podrias traer un vaso de agua? Ya debemos despertarlo- Sakura salio de la habitación carraspeando con la nariz.

Fay alzo la vista y en tono algo lugubre dijo- Pero, eso tu ya lo sabias ¿no es verdad?-

-Me temo que si-dijo Eriol – Esa fue la razon por la que clow fallecio, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, Clow no le mostro ninguna de sus molestias a sus guardianes o a sus cartas porque no queria que se preocuparan por el y los sello a todos meses antes de morir.No quise que Sakura o los demas se preocuparan por mi, no quiero que me traten como a un enfermo, quiero estar bien con ellos-dijo Eriol y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas

-Es normal que no quieras, que tus amigos se sientan mal por tu culpa-dijo Fay-No quieres que te traten como un enfermo ¿eh?. Tengo una idea-

Un rato después, regresaron a la fiesta en casa de Fay. Sakura estaba algo deprimida, pero entre Eiol Fay y Tomoyo la estuvieron animando. Mientras ella platicaba con Tomoyo una hermosa melodía se escucho "la melodía sagrada".

-Hasta que por fin le diste buen uso a esa cosa-dijo un joven de cabello negro y malpeinado

-Bueno Kurorin, si uno no toca un instrumento musical en mucho tiempo se desafina-dijo Fay

-El chico es bueno-dijo "kurorion"

-Al menos asi no se sentira inútil-sonrio el

Sakura se acerco al piano -¡tocas muy bonito Eriol!-

-Kurorin-dijo Fay-¿Vino Kimihiro?-

-No, el renacuajo, no quizo-dijo el

-¡Maldición!-dijo Fay- Necesito hablar con Yuko-

-¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo "kurorin"- solo acudes con Yuko cuando hay un problema-

-Te prometo que te contare todo después, con mucha calma-dijo Fay y continuo la fiesta


	7. Siete

_Hola, hola , Hola. Ya estoy de regreso, si algo tarde pero ya quedo el capitulo 7; este si que me costo trabajo, no pude hacer que cuadrara del todo bien en especial con el que sigue (asi que tal vez paresca que me comi un parte pero, después tiene mas sentido) y ahora si me cargaron la mano en la facultad (y sufri mucho buaaaaaa)_

_A ver los reviews._

_Undine y Megan: No se porque llegaron a esa conclusión curiosa, bueno si lo insinue un poquito (¿poquito? Se oye a lo lejos la voz de Mokona) esta bien mucho. (pero lo que importa es que Syaoran tambien se lo crea jajajajajajajaj que mala soy) y hasta mentirosa me dijeron (buaa ora si voy a llorar),pero esperense, van a ver que chido queda esto, todavía falta un rato y espero que les guste lo que sigue (va a estar re bueno que por cierto ya escribi el final para que luego no se me vaya la onda) y realmente lo ultimo que quiero es desilusionarlos (asi que por eso contrate a Mokona pá que me ayude con la chamba) Gracias por sus reviews_

_Shinu Lady: Que chido que te paresca interesante el fic (¡si! todavía no los hago roncar) y en cuanto a las parejitas, todavía no pongo nada, jajajaja pero lo pensar, me gusta detallar mucho pero si caigo en lo exagerado avisenme plis n.n que por cierto mezcle CCS con TRC porque me encanta hacer Xover(no se si ya leyeron mis otros fics pero algunos tambien son mezclados)Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando._

_Un amigo: no te preocupes espero que la ortografia no me falle tanto esta vez, pero lo raro es que muchas veces (no se porque) el editor de texto de este sitio, se come silabas o palabras enteras (bueno a mi si me ha pasado tambien en mis otros fics)se agradece el comentario._

_Marka: Muchas gracias, si yo tambien espero actualizar mas seguido (aunque con eso de que muchos se van de vacas igual y lo pauso un poco en abril) y no te apures luego yo tambien me vuelvo loca si no actualizo (como con mis otros fics ¡Dios! Pero este si procurare actualizarlo pronto) y ahora sera otra persona la de la actitud sospechosa (jajajaja creo que ya sabes quien es). Sayoonara_

_Bueno solo me queda darle las gracias a Ain y mandarle un besote y un abrazo._

_Preparence para una de las 108 tecnicas de Mokona la proxima vez._

_Con ustdes tatatatataáa: Siete._

* * *

Era una mañana inusualmente fría para principios de noviembre, Syaoran caminaba hacia la casa de Sakura. Tenia puesta una capa verde oscuro y unos guantes negros. Por el camino iba pensando en los extraños sucesos de los días pasados y se estaba rompiendo la cabeza intentando encontrarles una explicación, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado, por el chico de la capucha blanca –"¿Syaoran?"-retumbo la voz del chico en su cabeza –"ni a diez mundos de distancia me dejas en paz"- ¿a que se refería¿que significa eso, pero sobre todo¿porque el chico le era increíblemente familiar?

Un rato después se encontraba frente a la casa de los Kinomoto, y le preocupación le empezó a bajar, sabia que iba a ver la sonriente cara de Sakura y eso lo entusiasmaba, para el no había cosa mas hermosa que esa sonrisa. Toco la puerta pero nadie abrió, le pareció extraño, normalmente Sakura y su papá no salían tan temprano y menos si dejaban la puerta abierta, así que decidió entrar. Cerro la puerta tras el – ¿Hay alguien aquí?-grito antes de bajar su morral al piso y apoyarlo en la mesita del recibidor la que tenia fotografías, había una de Touya, una del Sr. Kinomoto, una de la Sra. Kinomoto y también había una que seguramente Sakura había puesto, era una bonita foto de ellos 2 cuando habían ido al templo, Sakura tenia un paraguas blanco con florecitas y un kimono idéntico al de Syaoran. Syaoran tomo la foto y sonrió, pero algo llamo su atención, camino a la sala y vio el tablero en la mesa; penso que si Sakura no se lo habia llevado era porque no lo iba a usar ,asi que lo guardo en el morral, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de el.

-¿Syaoran?-dijo la voz del Sr. Kinomoto que traía una toalla en la cabeza

-Buenos días, Sr. Kinomoto-dijo el

-Me da gusto verte Syaoran-dijo Fujitaka- Perdona si no baje a abrir pero me estaba bañando-

-No se preocupe-dijo el y sonrió

-Venias a ver a Sakura ¿verdad?-dijo Fujitaka

-Si-dijo el

-Sakura, no esta, ayer se fue a una fiesta con Akiko y Tomoyo-dijo Fujitaka y camino hacia la cocina, Syaoran lo siguió- pero como salieron muy tarde paso la noche en casa de Tomoyo-

-Ah ya veo-dijo Syaoran con desgano, tomo su morral y se iba a ir cuando Fujitaka lo detuvo y sonriendo le dijo- pero esta podría ser una excelente ocasión para que platiquemos un poco- y Syaoran sonrió.

-Akiko-dijo Syaoran- ¿es la chica que trabaja en el café?-

-Si, la revoltosa esa-dijo Fujitaka sonriendo, mientras preparaba té- le encanta salir, a todos lados y no le importa mucho con quien siempre y cuando ele relajo. Anoche me llamaron por teléfono para decirme de la fiesta, y se escuchaba el escándalo que hacían las 3. No pensaba dejar que Sakura fuera, porque no me aviso antes, pero después de lo de la explosión en casa de Touya creí que le vendría bien divertirse-

- ¿la explosión? -dijo Syaoran algo confuso.

Fujitaka suspiro – me parece un milagro que Touya este bien- dijo y sirvió el té en tacitas- me sorprendió que a la casa no le paso nada, solo se rompieron unos vidrios. Tomoyo me contó que Eriol ya salio del hospital y que se va a quedar en su casa por un tiempo-

Syaoran sonrió y tomo una taza

-Sakura me dijo que estudias la universidad, arqueología ¿no?-dijo Fujitaka.

- si Sr. Kinomoto-dijo el

-¿Keigo,-dijo Fujitaka y sonrió- no me gusta que seas tan formal conmigo, después de todo en un año vamos a ser familia, llámame Fujitaka-

-Bueno, Fujitaka, si estudio arqueología el problema es que, estando aquí en Japón tengo que estudiar el semestre de manera abierta-dijo Syaoran- y a mediados de enero tendría que regresar a Honk Kong para empezar los trámites-

-¿Qué clase de trámites?-dijo Fujitaka

-Estoy pensando muy seriamente el quedarme aquí en Japón-y Fujitaka sonrió -Necesito hacer el papeleo para cambiarme de escuela y todo ese rollo-

-me lo imagino, tendrás que darte tus vueltas por la embajada y por las escuelas…-dijo Fujitaka – Si necesitas ayuda yo te apoyo, recuerda que también estudie arqueología, de hecho- dijo y se levanto- tengo algo que mostrarte-Syaoran lo siguió hasta el sótano, se sorprendió al verlo repleto de libros.

-¡Waw!-dijo Syaoran- ¿Todos son de usted?-

-Si, alguno los tengo desde que era estudiante y los demás los compre con el paso del tiempo o me los regalaban o los obtenía en mis expediciones, no fueron muchas, pero si fueron muy útiles para mi trabajo como profesor-

Syaoran estaba encantado, la colección de Fujitaka era inmensa, y no solo tenia libros en japonés, también en ingles, alemán, español, francés, griego, hebreo y de todos los lugares que había visitado (unos cuantos según el)

-date una vuelta a ver si algo te sirve-le dijo Fujitaka

-Muchas gracias señor…mmh Fujitaka-dijo Syaoran quien pareció niño en una dulcería y se puso a revisar los libros, algunos hablaban de los incas o los mayas, otros de roma, Egipto, Japón, china, india, etc… entonces, vio un libro de pasta café muy gruesa y dura, lo abrió, del libro salieron destellos plateados y de repente Syaoran ya no se encontraba en el sótano de la casa de Sakura, era un pasillo, con grandes ventanales y cortinas rojas. Volteo a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, miro el libro; estaba dibujado su tablero en una de las hojas y en la otra una extrañas letras.

-…pero tus criaturas ya están selladas- dijo la voz de una mujer, Syaoran se asomo a un despacho medio abierto, vio a una mujer extremadamente blanca, como la nieve, que tenia el cabello negro y largo y a un hombre sentado frente a ella, un hombre con una capa negra, usaba lentes y tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta hacia el lado derecho

-lo se-dijo el hombre- es solo que me preocupan-

-No puedes ofrecerme eso tan a la ligera-dijo la mujer- no puedo aceptarlo tampoco, es muy arriesgado Clow, recuerda que demasiado poder nos corrompe-

-No pienso dejártelo todo -dijo el- solo una 4 parte, ya lo he repartido a 2 personas, no entiendo porque no quieres-

-ellos no lo saben-dijo ella- en cambio yo siempre lo sabré, y me forzarías a utilizarlo, ya soy muy poderosa no quiero causar ningún daño, sin embargo-dijo al ver la cara suplicante del hombre y suspiro- esta bien, voy a ayudarte con el chico- dijo ella vencida

-¿Cómo?-dijo el

-Tu guardián Yue. Dijiste que necesitaba protección extra ¿no?-

-¿Te refieres a…?-dijo el

-Puedo intentarlo-dijo ella- pero recuerda que el costo es muy elevado.-

-Lo se, pero no me importa, Yue, por ahora, es el mas vulnerable de todos, la magia que le dejo no es mucha y no quiero que desaparezca -

-Lo cuidare pero cuando llegue el momento lo dejare por su cuenta-dijo la mujer

Súbitamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Syaoran se sorprendió al tener de frente al mago Clow

-Lo siento…de verdad, lo siento- dijo Syaoran y Clow sonrió pero "PUF" el pasillo en el que se encontraba Syaoran se desvaneció y en donde Clow estaba parado apareció la sonriente cara del Sr. Fujitaka.

-¿Encontraste algo?-le dijo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Syaoran y se apretó el libro contra el pecho –Si, si creo que estos me servirán-dijo el y señalo un montoncito en el piso, pero Fujitaka vio el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Hacia mucho que no veía este libro-dijo- Creí que se había perdido-

-¿Ah?-dijo Syaoran

-Me lo dieron cuando estaban haciendo el parque de diversiones-dijo Fujitaka y tomo el libro- recuerdas la mansión que estaba ahí antes-

-Si-dijo Syaoran

-El libro estaba en los cimientos, me lo trajeron porque nadie pudo descifrar lo que dice y como yo tengo un alto renombre en la universidad pensaron que si podría descifrarlo-

-¿lo pudo traducir?-dijo Syaoran entusiasmado

-No, solo unas cuantas cosas-dijo Fujitaka- no estoy seguro pero creo que esto sirve para ahuyentar espíritus malignos-dijo y le enseño el dibujo del tablero.

Syaoran sonrió- ¡increíble! -

Fujitaka lo vio sorprendido-No olvides Syaoran que para casi todas las culturas los espíritus eren seres con grandes poderes-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, se agacho, abrió su morral, alzo el tablero y le dijo a Fujitaka- Mamà me lo dio cuando supo que tenia aptitudes… -estuvo a punto de decir "para la magia" pero se detuvo a tiempo- para todo eso de las cosas antiguas, dijo que por ser yo el ultimo de los Li debía preservar el pasado.

Fijitaka se quedo sin habla- Yo….yo…-y Syaoran le dio el tablero- nunca me imagine esto, ajajajajja¡que curioso, No cabe duda que hay mas en este mundo que lo que puedes ver con los ojos-le regreso el tablero.- Syaoran parece que el libro estaba esperando que lo encontraras, y por eso estaba aquí, es verdad eso de que no existen las coincidencias- se quedo callado mirando el libro como si estuviera pensando y dijo- Creo que deberías quedártelo- y le dio el libro-

-¿De verdad?-dijo Syaoran

-Si, Tal vez tu descubras mas acerca de el-

-Muchas gracias-dijo y tomo el libro- Me perdonara Sr… Fujitaka-dijo Syaoran- pero… tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea-dijo apachurrado.

-¡Oh! Claro mmmh? Cuando vuelva Sakura le diré que viniste-dijo Fujitaka y lo acompaño a la puerta- a propósito, cuando logres descifrar el libro ¿me podrías decir de que trata?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Syaoran- Hasta luego-. Y se fue.

A pesar de que no había visto a Sakura, Syaoran iba bastante satisfecho, pudo hablar con su suegro y además de que le hizo in valiosísimo regalo, saco el libro mientras caminaba a la parada del autobús, iba a alcanzar a Sakura en casa de Tomoyo; empezó a hojear el libro, no entendía nada y en la mayoría de las paginas había puras letras. Llego a la parada y el autobús estaba ahí, corrió para subirse pero empezó a arrancar –espere, espere- grito pero el autobús continuo –"¡Rayos!"-penso y fue a ver el tablero de horarios –el siguiente pasa en…!2 horas!- dijo sorprendido – ni modo voy a tener que esperarme- y antes de que terminara de decir eso un fuerte aguacero empezó a hacer, -No, no no no-dijo y se pego en la cabeza con el tubo del parabus, guardo el libro en el morral. Ahora caminaba a su casa, se iba mojando pero con la agradable idea de que llegaría y estaría calientito, ahí si podía esperar muy bien esas 2 horas, tal vez Sakura regresaría antes o dejaría de llover. Estaba empapado cundo llego a su departamento grito la perilla y la puerta no se abrió, toco y dijo- Meiling¡Meiling abre soy yo!-y toco con mas fuerza- ¡Meiling¿Meling?- bajo el morral y se hurgó en la bolsa del pantalón sorprendiéndose mucho-¡oh no¡no puede ser!-dijo con algo de desesperación- ¿Por qué justo ahora?-desdoblo su bolsillo hacia arriba para verlo, tenia un inmenso agujero por donde se salieron sus llaves y su dinero- ¡Maldición!-dijo enojado-"y para colmo le preste mi celular a Meiling¿no se le pudo acabar la pila otro día, decidió esperar un poco, al menos tenia un techito y podía ver hacia la calle esperando que Meiling regresara. El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y por más que intento taparse con su capucha le daban unos fuertes escalofríos-"ya paso una hora"-penso con desgano y decidió caminar de regreso al parabus.

-"bueno ¿y porque demonios voy a esperar el autobús? No tengo dinero"-penso enojado –pero si regreso igual y encuentro lo que se me cayo por el camino- pero ni el se lo creyó. Llego al parque del rey pingüino y se sentó en una de las bancas y entonces como si alguien hubiera cerrado la llave del agua, la lluvia se detuvo, se quito la capa y los guantes para que se secaran los puso en una rama del árbol que tenia cerca, quería seguir viendo el libro mientras se secaban. Lo abrió, pasó varias páginas, no le importaba no entender el significado de las palabras, aunque el libro tenía varias ilustraciones, el tablero, el cascabel, algunas cartas, hasta que se topo con un diagrama muy parecido al de Eriol, tenia al sol y a la luna pero era "ligeramente" diferente.

-…y si te dio permiso?-dijo la voz de una chica mientras se acercaba.

-No, pero no creo que haya ningun problema-dijo Kurogane- estara fuera todo el fin de semana ¿no?-

-pero te encargo el café-dijo ella

-si- y el chico rio-como estoy a cargo pense en dejartelo-

-¿A mi?-dijo ella-¿Por qué a mi?-

-X favor-dijo Kurogane-No seas mala onda, Tomoyo es la 1ª chava que acepta salir conmigo desde hace casi un año-

-¿Por qué no la llebvas hoy en la noche al café?-dijo ella

-¿Estas loca?-dijo el enojado- Quiero causarle una buena impresión, imaginate si me ve con ese uniforme-

La chica se rio con muchas ganas pero fue el sonido de 2 risas el que se escucho- De verdad odias ese uniforme ajjajajajajaja, Kurogane te ves muy bien-

-No es cierto-dijo el sonrojandose un poco

-Kuropon es penoso-canturreo una voz infantil

-¡Que no!-dijo el, zarandeando una pelota que parecia un conejo

-Kuropon si te ha visto muchas veces con eso-

-por eso mismo¡no me digas kuropon!-

Syaoran volteo a ver a los escandalosos esos sonriendo, si no le fallaba la memoria ese era el chico que siempre parecia estar enojado y estaba con la chica que siempre contestaba el telefono en el café y un conejo blanco muy gordo, que tenia una joya azul en la frente.

-"¿Sera de quien yo creo de la que estan hablando?"- pero analizandolo bien a Tomoyo no le gustan los chicos tan serios y timidos, todos los chicos que Syaoran le habia conocido eran parecidos a Eriol, un completo relajo; aunque pensandolo bien, habia victo muchas veces a Tomoyo en el café, sola y sentada en la barra…

Pero Syaoran ya no pudo seguir con su analisis, porque la chica grito con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones. Un árbol frente a ellos se empezo a mover causando un ruido infernal, manoteaba fuertenmente con sus ramas, como si estuviera enojado.

Corrio a ver, el furioso arbol se hecho para atrás y reboto con tanta fuerza hacia delante que varias de sus ramas se estreyaron contra el suelo.

-¿ Que demonio es eso!- grito el chico del café.

El arbol volvio a retroceder y a rebotar.

-¡Quitence!-grito Syaoran, los empujo justo antes que el arbol chocara contra el piso y contra ellos. El arbol se levanto, por fin habia logrado que se arrancaran sus raices y ahora avanzaba, seguia hacia atrs y adelante, varias de sus ramas se estiraron como lianas y cuando volvio a rebotar hacia delante, las ramas calleron como latigos pero con un orden especifico, 1º la que estaba mas hacia la derecha, luego la que seguia, y la que seguia y asi hasta que cayo la que estaba mas a la izquierda, como si alguien las dejara caer asi a proposito.

-¡Corran!-grito Syaoran pero la ultima rama lo alcanzo a golpear en la espalda y lo tiro al piso.

-¡Demonios!-grito el Kurogane y corrio al rey pingüino, empujando a la chica y al conejo dentro de el.

Syaoran no se podia mover y el arbol lanzo otros latigazos.

-¡Quedence aquí voy a ayudarlo!-

-¡Kurogane!- dijo la chica y le jalo su negra camiseta- ¡voy contigo!-

-¡No Chi¡quedate aquí!-

-Pero puedo ayudarlos con mi poder-

-Mokona tambien quiere ir- grito el conejo.

-¡no iran¡se quedan aquí!-dijo enojado

-¿Por qué!-grito la chica tambien enojada.

-Primero porque se los prohibo y segundo porque ese tonto se preocupara si les pasa algo-dijo y corrio donde estaba Syaoran.

Las ramas cayeron de nuevo como latigos, Syaoran aun no se podia mover, estaban cayendo rapido e iban a golpearlo de nuevo…pero el arbol se detuvo, Syaoran miro hacia arriba, el chico del café detuvo con sus 2 brazos el arbol.

-¡muevete tonto!-le grito y Syaoran se arrastro a un lado, Kurogane dejo caer el arbol que se enfurecio mas.

-¡Deberrias irte es peligroso!- le dijo Syaoran al chico

-Un arbol no me asusta-dijo el chico y le dio una patada tan fuerte al arbol que se rajo a la mitad.

Las 2 mitades del arbol cayeron

-¡Fue mas sencillo de lo que espere!-dijo el chico pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Syaoran volteo a ver. De cada una de las 2 mitades brotaba un arbol nuevo, ambos arboles golpeaban con sus ramas, Syaoran no pudo aguantar mas y saco su espada

-Dios del trueno ven-grito y un rayo golpeo los arboles chamuscandolos. Los arboles se sacudieron el hollín negro que tenian.

-La madera no conduce la electricidad-dijo alarmado Kurogane al ver a los arboles mas furiosos.

-¡Si, no lo penséeeee!-grito Syaoran mientras corria y los arboles latigaron

-¡Kurogane!-grito el conejo y se tapo los ojos, mientras Chi angustiada lo abrazaba

-¡dame!-y kurogane le quito la espada atacando los arboles con mucha destreza, pero de cada rama que cortaba nacia otro arbol.

-¡No puede ser!-grito y siguió corriendo, los arboles los estaban acorralando, Kurogane intento de nuevo detenerlos con la espada pero siguió pasando lo mismo, ahora tenian mas de 20 arboles tras de ellos.

* * *

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí…

Eriol estaba platicando con Tomoyo mientras tomaban el té, pero en ese instante un agudo dolor le dio en la cabeza y el se la tapo con las 2 manos y empazo a toser.

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Tomoyo

Eriol no contesto, le costaba respirar y tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Eriol!-grito Tomoyo, las almoadas, las sillas y las tacitas flotaron, Tomoyo se asusto y estuvo apunto de agitar a Eriol pero todo se acyo al piso.

-¡Syaoran!-grito Eriol- Esta en el parque- se levanto mientras Tomoyo lo seguia de cerca, fue prendiendo todas las luces por donde pasaba…

…

…

…

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que cortar ramas!-grito Syaoran y una rama lo golpeo a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, tan fuerte que se le salio el aire.

-¡Maldición!-grito Kurogane, los arboles por fin los tenain contra una pared.

-¡Kurogane!-grito el conejo y se tapo los ojos, mientras Chi angustiada lo abrazaba

Aunque estaba mareado, le faltaba el aire y no podia ver bien Syaoran se elvanto, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

-Dios del fuego ven-dijo con mucho trabajo y uno de los arboles se prendio, pero fue muy poco, como acababa de llover y estaba mojado el fuego no pudo seguir.

-Dios del fuego…-dijo de nuevo Syaoran-Dios del fuego- pero solo salio una chispa, hasta que alzo la vista, un chisguete de sangre escurrio de su ojos izquierdo pero aun asi pudo distinguir una silueta con una capucha blanca que sostenia una burbuja negra, y sin pensarlos se metio entre los arboles locos arrastrandose.

-¡No chico!-grito Kurogane e intento detenerlo

Como pudo Syaoran corrio hasta donde estaba su morral y saco el tablero.

-¡Dios del fuego ven!-grito mientras sostenia en alto la espada y el tablero.

Una inmensa llamarada escarlata salio y quemo varios arboles, pero aun asi noto que Kurogane estaba siendo atada por varias lianas que empezaron a apretarlo, Syaoran avento al tablero para que no estorbara, y choco su espada con toda su fuerza contra los arboles; llegando finalmente a los que aprisionaban a Kurogane.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Syaoran y ayudo a Kurogane a levantarse- Vamonos, no falta mucho para que se formen mas-

Kurogane nego y le volteo la cabeza, astillas, cerrin y algunas estacas se incendiaban y las cenizas resultantes desaparecian; Syaoran miro su espada, estaba en llamas pero eran llamas azules y rojas las que la envolvia, se habia prendido sin usar su carta.

-Kurogane-grito la chica y corrio hacia el-¡Estas bien¡me preocupe tanto!-y lo abrazo.

-No tengo nada-dijo el

-Kurorin-dijo el conejo y se le lanzo a la cabeza- ¡estas bien¡estas bien!- dijo con voz medio entusiasmada y medio llorosa.

Syaoran sonrio pero las fuerzas se le habian terminado y cayo lentamente al suelo mientras la es´pada se apagaba.

-¡ven aca!-dijo Kurogane y lo levanto por las axilas-Oye no es momento de dormir-y lo zarandeo

Syaoran solo lo volteo a ver, estaba mareado y le dolia todo el cuerpo

-Estuvo excelente-le dijo Kurogane

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido, Kurogane lo apoyo sobre su hombro

-Eres mi heroe-grito el conejo y lo abrazo y beso

Syaoran no dijo nada, creyo que estaba alucinando.

-¡hay que curarte ese ojo!-dijo Kurogane y camino muy despacio para que Syaoran pudiera seguirlo.

-Mis cosas-atino a decir Syaoran y recojieron todo…

-Como nuevo-dijo Kurogane y con unos ganchitos sujeto los vendajes de Syaoran –Que suerte tienes de que haya tomado ´primeros auxilios en la prepa- Después de 2 aspirinas y un café cargado Syaoran se sentia mucho mejor.

-Ni siquiera me duele-dijo y se paso una mano por el vendaje- Como el café quedaba cerca y a Kurogane no se le ocurrio donde llevarse a Syaoran fueron ahí.

-Nunca pense que un renacuajo como tu fuera tan poderoso-dijo Kurogane

-Gracias…creo-dijo Syaoran y sonrio

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Chi y le dio un pastel

-Li, Syaoran-dijo el

-¡que bonito!-dijo ella

-Syaoran-sama eres mi heroe-grito varias veces contento el conejito.

-Callate ya manju blanco-dijo Kurogane

-Syaoran sama es mi heroe-grito de nuevo y Syaorans se rio

-¡Gracias bonito!-dijo y le acaricio la cabeza, el conejito se sonrojo

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-pregunto Syaoran y siguió acariciando el conejo

-¡no!-dijo fastidiado Kurogane-no tengo magia, son del otro idiota que trabaja aquí-

-De verdad- dijo Syaoran sorprendido-¡Tambien son guardianes!-dijo y se quedo sin habla de la impresión,

Entonces la joya del conejito empezo a brillar y sus ojos se abrieron mucho haciando "mekyo" y dijo- Tengo que irma es algo importante-

-Si, yo tambien-dijo y tomo su morral- Muchas gracias por todo-dijo despidiendose de sus nuevos amigos.

-Hasta luego mocoso-dijo Kurogane- Espero que te des una vuelta para hablar sobre tus tecnicas de batalla-

-Si, prometo que vendre luego-dijo y sonrio mucho-Por cierto ¡suerte con Tomoyo¡nos vemos!-

Iria mas o menos por el parque del rey pingüino, cuando escucho la voz de Eriol que le gritaba –¡Syaoran¡Syaoran!-

-¿Eriol?-dijo y volteo a verlo, llego corriendo y vestia una pijama azul marino

Alcanzo a Syaoran y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Syaoran.

-Senti la magia del muchacho de la capucha-dijo Eriol y se arrodillo- estaba en casa de Tomoyo y crei que estabas en peligro-

-¿Veniste corriendo desde casa de Tomoyo?-dijo Syaoran

-Si-dijo Eriol entrecortado

-No deberias estar aquí, Eriol acabas de salir del hospital-dijo Syaoran sin dar credito

-Quize asegurarme que estarias bien, pero me equivoque, estas herido-

-No es nada-dijo Syaoran pasandose los dedos por el vendaje de su ojo

Eriol empezo a temblar –Que frio esta haciendo-

-Si, por eso simpre procuro vestirme antes de salir a algun lado-

Eriol se rio mucho pero empezo a toser violentamente.

Syaoran se agacho con el, se quito su capa y se la puso encima a Eriol que tosia con tanta fuerza que hasta le salian lagrimas de los ojos, entonces vio que de la mano con la que Eriol se tapo la boca cayeron 2 gotas de sangre muy roja.

-Eriol…-dijo con los ojos desorbitados

Eriol dejo de toser y levanto la vista, tenia los labios y su mano llenos de sangre –No digas nada- le dijo a Syaoran –Por favor -

-¿Por qué?-dijo Syaoran- ¡escuchame bien!-le dijo y lo agarro de los hombros- ¡Sakura se preocupa por ti¡Todos¡Asi que No quiero que vuelvas a venir si sientes algo raro¡quedate donde estas!...- pero le vio de cerca la cara y se quedo helado antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, porque se acababa de dar cuanta que Eriol era exactamente igual a Clow…

Volteo su cara y cerro su ojo muy lastimosamente, y dando un gran suspiro dijo- tienes algo de fiebre, te acompaño a la casa de Tomoyo- dijo y lo levanto.

* * *

Mientras en el café del gato…

-¡Fay!-grito mokona cyando vio su imagen reflejada en un rayo de luz que salia de su frente

-Mokona-dijo Fay sonriendole-¿Cómo estan las cosas por alla?-

-Nos paso algo muy interesante-dijo el conejo- pero lo arreglo Syaoran-kun-dijo el conejito-¿Qué tal por alla?-

Fay nego con la cabeza –lo que me dijo Yuko es muy complicado, ademas ella es muy tramposa, tengo que avisarle a Sakura-chan, para que venga a hablar con ella aquí a Osaka –dijo Fay y corto la comunicacion


	8. Ocho

_Hola, hola, hola_

_Bien el verano llego (y se fue-grito mokona), si, lo se, pero beuno en fin parece que por fin va a tomar forma esto, el capitulo 9 y 10 ya estan listos pero vay a subirlos lo mas despacio que pueda para mantener el suspenso (siii mi malevolo plan) jajajajajajaja, bueno espero que se hayan divertido mucho en verano y que se las esten pasando bien en esta primera semana de clases (uy si como no), pero bueno ¡Muchisimas gracias por su paciencia, que por cierto ya tengo completo el final, en lo personal a mi me gusta mucho, y espero que les guste tambien a ustedes, pero todavia va para largo._

_Undine: No te preocuepes, no creo que tre puedas desilucionar del final, pero bueno eso ya me lo diras cuando lleguemos. jajajajaja, si fue un ataque algo rarito y en un principio Syao iba a salir mas lastimado pero si lo mandaba al hospital ya no cuadraba con el capitulo 9. _

_Shinu Lady: Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, la trama poco a poco se empezara a resolver, que por cierto, a mi si me gusta mucho ver a Tomoyo Hime con Kurogane, en especial si ya vieron la 2a temporada del anime de TRC, pero realmente no me decido por Eriol o por Kurorin (jajajaja soy perversa), que por cierto al final estara buenisimo, varios personajes van a sufrir mucho, mucho, pero creo que sufren mas Syaoran y Sakura que Tomoyo, pero a ver si le doy una revisadita y le pongo algo bueno a ella._

_Como siempre un beso y un abrazo a todos, en especial a Ain y a Sarai (aunque me dejan solita 2 meses ¡Buaaa¡Buaaa!)_

_¨Preparence para el regreso de Sonomi la proxima vez. Con ustedes: Ocho  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ding,Dong- sono el timbre y Tomoyo fue a abrir-¡Sakura!-dijo sonriendo

-¡Hola Tomoyo!-la saludo Sakura- ¿Ya llego Akiko?-

-Si,-y la dejo pasar- pero no te preocupes no tiene mucho-

Aun era muy temprano, apenas las 9 y esa era la "noche de chicas" como ellas la llamaban, un sabado al mes, iban a dar la vuelta, o a bailar, o a ver una película o lo que se les ocurriera, solo ellas 3, nadie mas las acompañaba y generalmente regresaban a casa hasta el dia siguiente.

-¡Que bonito! Es nuevo ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura y tomo con sus dedos el precioso dije que Tomoyo tenia colgando al cuello, eran 2 corazones, uno encima del otro y en la union de estos brillaba un cristal rojo.

-Kurogane me lo regalo la semana pasada- y a Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos- fue tan tierno, me dio una rosa roja y alrededor del tallo estaba enredado el collar. Dijo "Me parecio que te verias hermosa si te pones el collar con alguno de tus diseños" y tambien dice que en cuanto lo vio penso que era perfecto para mi-

Eriol no pudo evitar reirse un poco, mientras bajaba las escaleras alcanzo a escuchar lo que Tomoyo decia, para el ya era algo tarde y debia irse a trabajar. Abrio la puerta y les dijo-¡Hasta luego chicas que se diviertan!-

-¡Adios Eriol!-se despidieron de el las 3

Eriol caminaba rapido, pero seguia sonriendo, recordaba la historia de Tomoyo, solo que un poco diferente.

----Flashback----

Todavía faltaban 2 horas para que "los ojos del gato abriera", pero ya se notaba que habia mucha actividad adentro; unos horrorosos golpes a las teclas de piano se escucharon, Fay habia invitado a Eriol para que fuera el pianista en el café y él acepto; lo malo fue que tambien le pidio que le diera lecciones, asi que tanto Chii como Akiko se esforzaban en ignorar la "melodía" que salia del piano mientras prepararaban todo para abrir.

-PUM,PUM,PUM-Salio del piano mientras Fay tocaba con mucho gusto, era la 1ª vez que tocaba una pieza completa-¡Si! Voy a tocarla otra vez-

Akiko y Chii se taparon los oidos y "PUM, PUM,PUM"se oyo de nuevo, hasta que Eriol atrapo las manos de Fay y le dijo-Espera…tranquilo, se hace despacio y suavemente, solo un pequeño toque-y toco algunas natas para enseñarle como hacerlo. Como una hora después Fay seguia tocando la misma pieza igual de horrible.

-¿Quién esta masacrando al pobre piano?-pregunto Kurogane cuado llego

-Esta vez es la que mejor le ha salido-le susurro Akiko- Quitalo de ahí por favor-suplico desesperada

-¡Kurotan! Llegas tarde-exclamo Fay

-Es que estaba ocupado-y cruzo los brazos

-¿Ocupado, pero si hoy no tienes escuela y tampoco tuviste examen-dijo Fay

-No, tuve mucho que hacer en el centro-

-Claro que antes de eso fuiste a ver a Tomoyo ¿no?-dijo Akiko

-No tendria nada de nuevo-dijo kurogane fingiendo un poco de aburrimiento.

-¿Saliste de nuevo con Tomoyo, entonce si va en serio¡Que bueno me alegra mucho!-y Fay se levanto del piano para escuchar mejor a Kurogane-Al menos asi se te pasara lo gruñon, Kurotan¿Qué hicieron?-

-Nada, solo dimos vueltas por ahí-contesto él

-¿En serio?-pregunto Akiko-Eso no fue lo que ella me dijo cuando le hable en la tarde-y Kurogane se ruborizo, mientras Fay reia

-¡Eres una mal pensada! Callate tu tambien-le ordeno a Fay y se sento en la barra,

-Te noto algo preocupado-dijo Fay y se acerco a el- ¿Qué paso, No me digas que a ti ya no te gusta estar con Tomoyo-

-No es eso, es que- y saco un muñequito que era igual a el, hasta estaba vestido con el horroroso uniforme café con rosa

-Kurogane se parece a ti-comento akiko y agarro al muñequito

-Si eso dijo Tomoyo-dijo Kurogane y la expresión se le enternecio.

Eriol miraba todo desde donde se habia quedado, no queria acercarse mas, porque le entro un poco de ira y no sabia porque, aunque pensandolo bien, Tomoyo nunca le habia dado un muñeco a nadie mas que a la persona mas importante en su vida: Sakura.

-Entiendo-le dijo Fay- crees que deberias devolverle el favor dandole a cambio algo ¿no?-

-Si-admitio Kurogane- Nunca nadie me habia dado algo asi y pense que yo tambien podria decirle lo mucho que ella significa para mi, si le daba algo que a ella le gustara, lo malo es que nada de lo que vi en el centro me convencio-

-Tiene que ser algo lindo, pero sencillo, apenas se estan conociendo, podrian ser una lindas flores-dijo Akiko

-¿Flores¿Dulces?-pregunto Fay- ¿Qué anticuado?-

Akiko arqueo las cejas

-¿Y que me sugieres?-dijo Kurogane

-No lo se-y se dio la vuelta, en el piano habia un florero con 2 claveles, Fay tomo el clavel rojo y con mucha delicadeza se lo ofrecio a Chii- no pienses mucho en eso, lo que realmente importa es que sea algo, inesperado, que te salga del corazon- y Chii tomo la flor encantada.

Las palabras de Fay dejaron igual a Kurogane, porque el nunca fue bueno en demostrarle su cariño a las demas, Akiko se dio cuenta y le dijo a Kurogane.

-¡Ya se, a Tomoyo le apasiona mucho la moda, y no me refiero a que se la pase comprando ropa, sino que ella misma la diseña, podrias darle algo asi-

-no,-dijo el-no puedo llegar con tela, o hilo, o con diseños, pensara que no me gusta la ropa que usa-

-No tiene que ser nada de eso-hablo Eriol por primera vez y todo voltearon a verlo- No es necesario que sea ropa o con lo que la ropa se hace; puede ser algo que ella pueda usar con ella, como unos aretes o un collar-

Kurogane se quedo pensativo y luego sonrio, parecia que el nuevo tenia razon.

---fin flashback---

Cuando Eriol llego a este punto en su memoria se detuvo, se arrepentia de haberle dado ese concejo a Kuorogane, el tambien estaba muy enamorado de Tomoyo, lo peor era que cuando Kurogane le enseño el dije, Eriol le puso un poderoso hechizo que tal vez le traeria muchos problemas a Tomoyo, pero no se le ocurrio otra manera de proteger a Nakuru y a Spinel...

-¿Syaoran?-dijo sorprendido al momento en el que entro al cafe, traia un uniforme identico al de kurogane, pero se vaia algo diferente, en su ojo derecho tenia un monóculo y en uno de sus bolsillos habia un muñeco de peluche color amarillo

-¡Hola Eriol!-lo saludo Syaoran

-¡Hola¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Eriol

-Varios de los meseros estan enfermos y Akiko no trabajo hoy-explico Syaoran- Kurogane y Fay me pidieron que los ayudara, y en cuanto este gloton se entero, me estubo moleste y moleste para que lo trajera

-Tu no queria llevarme nada dulce- se quejo Kero- Ademas Sakura estara ocupada-

-¡Silencio enano!- le ordeno Syaoran y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Para que es esto?-dijo Eriol y señalo el monoculo de Syaoran

-Ah, es que cuando nos ataco el arbol me desgarro el ojo, y empecé a ver borroso. El doctor dice que lo utilice hasta que mi ojo este sano o hasta que vea bien.

La noche continuo como siempre, Syaoran atendia de buen agrado las mesas junto con Kurogane quien, aveces, atendia el bar; Fay se encargaba del bar lo mejor que podia, Chii contestaba el telefono y Eriol tocaba el piano, tocaba musica algo triste y melancolica, mientras le daba vueltas a varias cosas en su cabeza. Pensaba en el abandono de Kaho, en lo preocupados que Syaoran y Sakura estaban por el, en Nakuru y en Spinel; pero sobre todo, pensaba en Tomoyo y el que se estaba enamorando estupidamente de ella.

-"Mhhh ¡que rico!"-escucho en su cabeza la voz de una mujer

-"...el museo, pero es muy caro..."-

-"...que bueno que se me ocurrio..."-

-"...solo un poco gastada...-

-"¿Perdon?..."-

Empezo a repirar rapido y fuerte, era como aquella vez en Londres, de nuevo escuchaba el pensamiento de todas las personas en el cafe y de nuevo se estaba mareando; no quieria dañar a nadie, si, en ese momento se levantaria y se iria del cafe, pero...

_-¡Papá!-grito desesperada una niña_

_Eriol ya no estaba en "los ojos del gato", sino en una terraza, las estrellas no brillaban y una fuerte tormenta de arena se aproximaba; el estaba inspeccionando todo, por si habia algun daño._

_-¡Papá!-volvio a escuchar-¡Papá!-y se volteo para ver quien lo llamaba_

_-¿Princesa Sakura?-dijo y camino a la entrada de la terraza, una niñita, de unos 5 años de cabello cafe claro y ojos verdes, corrio hacia el y lo abrazo, aferrandose a su tunica negra, el se agacho para abrazarla._

_-¡Tengo miedo!-le dijo la niña y lo abrazo con fuerza_

_-Todo estara bien, tranquila-consolo a la pequeña-No dejaria nunca que algo te pasara- y la niña enredo sus dedos en el largo cabello negro de su padre._

-¡PUU!-grito de pronto un conejito blanco que estaba en el piano y asusto tanto a Eriol que se cayo del banquillo, por fortuna ese grito lo regreso a la realidad

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Eriol levantandose, todavia un poco asustado

-Mokona no quiso asustarte ¡buaaa¡buaa!-lloriqueo el conejito- te veias triste y Mokona queria alegrarte-

-¿Que?-le pregunto Eriol y empezo a escurrirle sangre de la nariz

Mokona corrio hacia la alacena del cafe y regreso con varios pañuelos para que Eriol se limpiara la nariz, pero Syaoran se dio cuenta y tomo al conejo y a Eriol y los metio con el en la alacena.

-¡AH!-suspiro- Ojala nadie haya visto nada-

-Te limpiare con esto-dijo mokona y se acerco a Eriol con un pañuelo

-¡No, no, no! a...asi esta bien, te lo agradesco mucho-dijo Eriol y se apoyo en la pared

-¡Mokona¡no deberias estar aqui!-regaño Syaoran al conejo

-¡buaa¡buaa, ni Fay, ni Syaoran me dejan divertirme-lloriqueo mokona

-! Oye¡suelta¡dejame salir!-se jaloneo Kero en el bolsillo de Syaoran-¿Quien es¿Que quiere?-pregunto cuando vio al conejo- ¡AYYYY!- y fue a dar al suelo-¿Eres el guardian de Fay?-

-No solo soy guardian de Fay, soy el mejor guardian de todos: Mokona Modoki-se presento el conejo

-Shhh ¡Callate Mokona!-dijo Syaoran

-¿Tu¿el mejor guardian, jajajajajjjaja- se burlo Kero-Se supone que los guardianes, debemos guardar en secreto nuestra identidad y la de nuestros amos, asi como yo, soy un tipazo-

-Pareces un juguete para perro-se cruzo de brazos Mokona

-Oye-grito Kero- No puedo mostrarte mi verdadera identidad ahora, te asustarias-

-Jajajajja me lo imagino-dijo Mokona-un gigantesco oso de felpa con un moño- (se ve eso en el fondo)

-¡Que dijiste!-grito Kero

-oso de felpa, oso de felapa- canturreo Mokono riendose

-¿Fay sabe que esta aqui?-interrumpio Syaoran

-Casi siempre estoy aqui y nadie se da cuenta¡Gracias a una de mis 108 tecnicas secretas y una de mis favoritas¡Super Camuflage!-dijo orgullosa Mokona

-Si de verdad funcionara-le quito el entusismo Eriol- No me habrias pegado tremendo susto-y se pudo otro pañuelo en la nariz

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Syaoran

-Si-mintio Eriol-!Gracias a Mokona no me dio un ataque tan fuerte!-y sonrio. La alacena se abrio de golpe.

-¿Que hacen aqui¿Que paso?-dijo Fay-¿Mokona?-

-¡Fay!-grto Mokona contenta

-¡Ay Mokona!-dijo Fay entre divertido y molesto-mejor sigamos atendiendo las mesas-

-Si-dijo Syaoran y levanto a su muñeco de peluche, al mismo tiempo que Fay levanto su conejo.-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-le pregunto de nuevo antes de salir-

-Si, seguro, estoy bien-dijo Eriol y se puso otro pañuelo en la nariz; Syaoran salio de la alacena y Eriol aprovecho para toser a sus anchas

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a Sakura-chan?-pregunto Fay

-¿En que?-dijo Eriol

-Quiere que vayas a ver a Yuuko-

-Porque no quiero-dijo con calma Eriol

-Sakura solo te quiere ayudar-dijo Fay

-Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de cómo resulte esto, Yuuko es muy poderosa, pero no estoy seguro de quien sea mas fuerte, si ella o yo-Fay lo escuchaba con aencion- Sera muy peligroso de todos modos, sin embargo si yo poseo mas magia, el hechizo de Yuuko no tendra efecto-

-Y la posecion mas valiosa de Sakura se perdera-comprendio Fay

-Asi es, sin importar lo que mis amigos sacrifiquen, no me podre recuperar-dijo Eriol apachurrado

-¡Syaoran!-exclamo Fay

-¿Qué?-pregtunto Eriol

-Syaoran es la posecion mas valiosa de Sakura-Eriol asintio- Entiendo como te sientes- lo intento consolar Fay.

Pero habia algo que le molestaba muchísimo a Eriol, lo que vio antes de que Mokona lo despertara¿Fue una alucinación¿De verdad Clow Reed habia dejado huérfana a una criatura, pero Clow no tuvo hijos, aunque de cierto modo Sakura era su hija, una pequeñísima parte del poder de Clow vivia en Fujitaka¿Seria entonces que Fujitajka estaba tan preocupado por algo que incluso Eriol la persivio, como fuera, tenia la necesidad de averiguarlo


	9. Nueve

_hola, hola hola n.n_

_Aqui esta ya el capitulo 9, me encanta, no se si les guste a ustedes pero a mi me gusto mucho, espero que se diviertan, y no digo mas, mejor leanlo, y ya me enerva un poco que no sirva este editor de texto pero ya ni modo._

_Undine: Paso muuuucho tiempo, en verdad pero no pienso volver a tardarme tanto jajajajajaja, y si estuve algo ocupada pero ya parece que todo estara tranquilo_

_Gracias por tu review, preparence para pasarla con Yuuko la proxima vez._

_Con ustedes 9_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-¡Buenos dias, joven Hiragizawa!-dijo la dulce voz de la princesa Tomoyo. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y Eriol abrio sus ojos sorprendido, se asomo a la orilla de la cama; la imagen sonriente de la Princesa Tomoyo se proyectaba en un circulo en el piso.

-¿Princesa Tomoyo¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-pregunto Eriol poniendose los lentes.

-Solo queria saber, como salio todo ¿funciono?- dijo ella

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-contesto Eriol- Pense que seria mas difícil colocar el cristal, solo que tuve que hacerle algunas modificaciones-

-¿Modificaciones¿De que tipo?-pregunto la joven

-Le puse un sello-explico Eriol –Aun no creo que sea el momento para que Tomoyo maneje semejante poder-

-Tuvo usted muy buena idea ¡me alegra que lo haya hecho!-y la chica sonrio- Sera algo difícil que la Srita. Daidouji se acostumbre a la magia, y por el momento, en el lugar en donde esta es peligroso, podrian hacerle algun daño si la rastrean por medio de la magia-

-Lo se, si ella no aprende a reconocer aun a la magia en las demas personas, estas tampoco sentiran la magia de Tomoyo- pero lo dijo con algo de trizteza

-Todo saldra bien, joven Hiragizawa-lo consolo la princesa Tomoyo-Se lo aseguro-y entonces aparecio una caja de terciopelo rojo en la comoda de Eriol- Es un regalo, para la Srita. Daidouji; ¿Podria hacerme el favor de entregarselo?-

-Por supuesto que si-sonrio Eriol débilmente-Le agradesco mucho, todo lo que ha hecho por mi, princesa-

-Le deseo mucha suerte, joven Hiragizawa-se despidio la princesa.

Eriol no pudo volver a dormirse y salio un rato al balcon a ver el amanecer, escucho que un auto se acercaba y vio a una mujer de cabello café oscuro bajarse del auto y bajar varias maletas, parecia algo molesta. Cuando termino de vestirse para ir a desayunar escucho algunos gritos apagados, queria averiguar de que se trataba, pero ese dia en especial se sentia muy enfermo, asi que caminaba muy despacio, apoyandose en la pared

-…deviste avisarme antes Tomoyo-escucho la voz de Sonomi-¡Todavía no tienes la edad para vivir con un muchacho, que tal si luego te arrepientes, si te das cuenta que él no es la persona a la que amas-

-Mamá-empezo Tomoyo pero Sonomi no la dejo seguir

-Lo primero que debes hacer es conocer a tu compañero perfectamente, y esta bien lo admito, hace casi 10 maños que conoces a Eriol-

-Mamá-volvio a decir Tomoyo sin que Sonomi le hiciera caso

-Pero pasaron 3 años de que no se veian y la gente cambie muy rapido Tomoyo-se quejo de nuevo Sonomi- y no tenia ni una semana en el pais cuando decidiste que viniera a vivir aquí, ademas. Eriol acaba de terminar una relacion muy larga y esta despechado, me preocupa que te cele demaciado o que no te tome en serio por estar despechado-

Antes de entrar, Eriol reunio toda la fuerza que pudo y abrio la puerta.

-Buenos dias Sra. Daidouji-la saludo

-Buenos dias Eriol-contesto algo enojada- escucha Tomoyo todavía es muy jovencita para vivir a solas con un hombre-y se volteo a su hija- perdoname pero primero quiero que termines la escuela, y que trabajes y que tengas tu propio lugar para vivir, antes de que pienses en formar una familia-

-Sra Daidouji-dijo Eriol, pero Sonomi lo interrumpio

-Sabes que siempre seras bienvenido a esta casa, cuando quieras, pero no deverian hecharse una responsabilidad tan grande por ahora, al menos esperen a cumplir los 21 años y asi pensaran con mas madures-

-¡Mamá¡Mamá!-dijo Tomoyo y la agarro por los hombros- ¡Calmate, no es nada de lo que te imaginas

-¿Ah no?-

-Es que, hubo una emergencia-explico Eriol- Mi hermana y yo tuvimos que venir lo mas rapido posible a Japon, pero no teniamos donde quedarnos y Tomoyo amablemente nos ofrecio su casa.-

-¿Emergencia?-pregunto Sonomi preocupada-¿de que tipo?

-El…novio de Nakuru cayo de un edificio-mintio rapido Tomoyo

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamo Sonomi- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-Es muy amable, Sra. Daidouji, pero no muchas gracias-dijo Eriol

-Pero entonces Tomoyo, cuando llamaste por telefono, dijiste que estabas muy enamorada, de un chico y supuse que era Eriol-

-No mamá-dijo Tomoyo divertida- Se llama Kurogane…no me pusiste atención ¿verdad, te encantara en cuanto lo conozcas, lo invite al festival de hoy en la noche en el templo Tsukimine -y se le iluminaron los ojos- Es tan lindo y tierno y cariñoso, mira me regalo esto-y le enseño su collar.

Sonomi y Tomoyo sigueron diciendo muchas tonteras hacerca de Kurogane, pero Eriol ya no las escucho, las palabras que dijo Tomoyo hirieron mucho a Eriol, porque ella no pensaba en el como un hombre, solo era su amigo…

Por su parte Meiling se encontraba empacando sus ultimas cosas en su maleta, a pesar de que el semestre escolar ya habia terminado y las vacaciones apenas empezaban, queria enviar papeleo a la Escuela Nacional de Danza y comenzar con la temporada de ballet, aunque eso significara que no veria a susu amigos hasta las vacaciones de primavera.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- le pregunto a Syaoran que hacia tanto ruido revolviendo las cosas por todo el departamento

-¿No has visto mi monoculo?-dijo Syaoran

-No, ayer lo vi en tu recamara-contesto ella

-Ya lo busque ahí- dijo el y se paso una mano por el pelo

-Pero… dijiste que tus ojos ya estaban mejor y que querias intentar ver sin el- y cerro su maleta

- Necesito leer muchas cosas, todavía no termino todas las tareas y los examanes que me han mandado; y tengo que entregarlos el proximo lunes-dijo Syaoran

-Pues leelos con tu ojo sano-propuso Meiling

-Ayudame ¡Porfa!- rogo Syaoran

-¡Ay! Esta bien- dijo ella vencida

Syaoran y Meiling revolvieron las cosas del departamento por un buen reto, el monoculo parecia haberse esfumado, al menos hasta que Meiling se harto, para su suerte tocaron el timbre.

-¡Hola Meiling!- gritaron Sakura y Nakuru.

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo ella emocionada y las abrazo

-¡Hola Chiquilla!- grito Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Sakura

-Trajiste al muñeco de felpa-se quejo Meiling

-¿Qué nunca piensas cambiar?- dijo Kero enojado y cruzandose de brazos

-Los 2 enanos quisieron venir- dijo Nakuru y saco a Spinel

-¡oh que lindo!- dijo Meilig y lo abrazo dandole muchos besos- Eres tan adorable-

-¡Uy¿Por qué siempre Spy?-se quejo Kero

-Ven aca tu tambien- y empezo a besarlo tambien- ¡ay voy a extrañarlos! A los dos, aunque no lo parezca ¡me simpatizas bola de pelos!-lloriqueo Meiling

-¡te extrañare! Chica linda, eres la unica considerada conmigo-dijo spy y restrego su nariz en la de Meiling

A kero se le asomaron algunas lagrimas-¡Yo tambien te voy a extrañar¡Buaaaaa!-

-¿Kero estas llorando?-pregunto Sakura

-este….mmmh…¡Si!-admitio Kero-¡Buaaaa!-

-Enseguida nos vamos chicas-dijo Meiling y se asomo adentro de la casa- ¿Piensas quedarte encerrado todo el dia Syaoran?

-Esta bien ya voy-dijo el y se pudo su bonita capa verde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ese era el ultimo dia de Meiling en Tomoeda, decidieron darle una gran despedida, asi que se la pasarian en su lugar favorito "Fairypark". Se encontaron con Tomoyo y Eriol ahí, y lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a la mansión embrujada (cosa que Sakura no disfruto mucho). Pero, no se fijaron que ellos no fueron los unicos en entrar a la mansión. El muchacho de la capucha blanca los sigio desde que salieron del departamento de Syaoran; y cual seria su sorpresa, al ver que se encontraron con la persona a la que él tanto necesitaba, la presencia de esa "versión" muy joven del rey Clow adquiria mas fuerza conforme pasaban los dias, pero no mas pureza, por eso era tan difícil identificar de donde provenia. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, decidió espiarlos por un rato; al menos hasta que Syaoran o Sakura lo dejaron solo, era el mas vulnerable de los 3 porque no podia controlar su magia

El examen final de matematicas acababa de terminar y con esto Kimihiro watanuki daba por iniciadas sus vacaciones, o al menos hasta que supiera el resultado, de lo contrario, tendria que pasarselas estudiando para presentar el extraordinario. Estaba muy cansado, sentia su larguirucho y delgado cuerpo pesado como el plomo, el examen si que habia sido difícil y los espiritus en ese momento estaban insoportables, mientras caminaba a la tienda de Yuuko.

-¡Vayanse¡Dejenme en paz!-grito Watanuki y una gran masa de humo violeta y negro, con muchos ojos lo seguia, -¡Esténse quietos!-dijo esforzandose por cargar la masa -¡quitence!- y lo tiraron al suelo, donde se revolco gritando -¡sueltenme¡Dejenme!-y la gente alrededor lo miro como si estuviera loco. Decidio irse arrastrando, hasta que se impulso con mucha fuerza y logro dejarlos atrás, corrio lo mas rapido que le dieron sus piernas; pero el humo volvio a atraparlo-¡Maldición! Grito y empezo a caminar como si tuviera los pies pegados con chuicle al piso. Por fin, al tocar la cerca que rodeaba la tienda, el humo desaparecio.

Watanuki entro-¡Buenas ya llegue!-

-Bienvenido-gritaron al mismo tiempo y de manera tonta Maru y Moro, las ayudantes de Yuuko

-Bienvenido Watanuki-lo saludo un conejo negro

-Mokona, Maru, Moro- dijo a forma de saludo- ¿Yuuko no esta?-

-Esta en la bañera-

-Si, en la bañera

-¿No saben que quiere que haga hoy?-pregunto Watanuki

-No- respondieron las tres.

Watanuki suspiro y subio a preguntarle

-Srta. Yuuko- grito desde afuera del baño -¿Qué desea que haga hoy?-

-¿Qué?-grito ella.

-¿Qué, que desea?-volvio a decir el

-No te oigo-grito ella

El abrio la puerta y entro al baño; el aire estaba muy denso, en parte por todo el vapor que habia alrededor, y en parte porque Yuuko fumaba su pipa.

-Toma- le dijo Yuuko y le dio un gran cepillo- Puedes empezar por tallarme la espalda-y se inclino hacia atrás.

Watanuki se sorprendio (mas bien se horrorizo) ante lo que estaba viendo y se dispuso a cumplir los deseos de su patrona.

-Buenro Srta Yuuko¿Que mas desea que haga hoy¿quiere que barra¿O que sacuda¿Qué trapee¿O que cocine?-

-Hazlo todo-dijo ella

-¡Todo!-grito el y dejo de tallarle

-Si, hoy vendran a visistarnos personas de mucha importancia y me gustaria recivirlos como es debido-dijo ella

-¡Eres una abusiva…!-grtio Watanuki

-No, no, no-dijo Yuuko al mismo tiempo que negaba con su dedo indice- Recuerda, tus servicios a cambio de que yo te haga dejar de ver espiritus y que ellos no te vean a ti-

-Esta bien- dijo enojado y se iba a ir, pero Yuuko lo detuvo- Quiero que dejes bien limpia la salita de estar y que compres mas sake-

-¿Mas¡ya se te acabaron las 3 botellas que compre ayer!-pregunto el y ella muy contenta le ensello una botellita vacia y un platillo blanco, que tenia en la bañera- Que por cierto- y le avento una hoja de papel- Tambien compra esto, nos va a ser muy util.-

-Si, Srita- dijo y se bajo. Antes de ir a las tiendas penso en dejar lista la salita, hasta que vio el estado en el que se encontraba; habia ceniza de pipa,tabaco, botellas de sake vacias, platillos rotos y muchas otras porquerias regadas por todo el cuarto

-Peor de lo que imagine- se quejo-Me llevara al menos 2 horas-

-Dos horas-gritaron contentas Maru y Moro

-¡Callence! Y mejor ayúdenme o ¡largo de aquí!-grito el y les avento una esponja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salieron de Fairypark como a las 5 de la tarde, el avion de Meiling salia a las 7 y Syaoran la ayudaria con el papeleo y el equipaje.

-Lamento mucho no poder ir al templo con ustedes-dijo Meiling

-No hay problema-le dijo Tomoyo y sonrio- Estoy segura que Sakura grabara todo-y se le ilumiunaron los ojos fascinada- Es la primera vez que a Sakura le tocara estar del otro lado de la camara¡Que emocion, me muero por ver como grabas-

-¡Ay Tomoyo!-y Sakura se sonrojo.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús y se despidieron ahí, Meilig y Syaoran se iban al aeropuerto, Tomoyo se fue a su casa a esperar a Kurogane y, Nakuru y Spinel la acompañaron. Dejaron solos a Eriol y a Sakura, pero ellos los iban a alcanzar al aeropuerto, caminaban muy despacio, querian hacer tiempo antes de llegar a la casa de Sakura a descanzar. Sakura picaba todos los botones de la camara de Tomoyo, para ver si entendia como funcionaba, kero iba flotando entre ellos y se dio cuenta de lo triste y cabizbajo que parecia Eriol quien iba pensando en Tomoyo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Kero al no aguantarse la curiosidad y Sakura volteo a verlos

-No es nada, no se preocupen- y se quito los lentes para frotarse los ojos

-Eriol, dinos que tienes, no me gusta verte triste-dijo Sakura

-Si, igual y podemos ayudarte-dijo Kero

-No, creo-dijo el y se ajusto su abrigo, últimamente le daba mucho frio y ademas el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes negras, se puso de nuevo sus lentes y les conto lo que sentia por Tomoyo

-¡Ay Eriol!-dijo Sakura cuando les termino de contar

-¿Amas a Tomoyo?-pregunto Kero

-Mucho- admitio el

-Deberias decirselo- lo animo Sakura

-No puedo-dijo el- para Tomoyo solo soy su amigo, nunca podria ser nada mas, ademas, Sonomi tiene razon; apenas termine con Kaho y tal vez no pienso con claridad-

Sin embargo la temperatura empezo a bajar, una niebla espesa lleno la calle, evitando que pudieran ver, se podia escuchar como crecia escarcha en los postes de luz y en los arboles.

-Esto no es normal-dijo Sakura y se puso de espaldas contra Eriol

-¿Sientes eso?-pregunto Eriol

-Si…-pero Sakura no estaba muy segura, de que se trataba, ese presencia era extrañamente muy familiar

-Eso fue tan conmovedor majestad-se escucho una voz de hombre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sakura

-Sal a donde podamos verte-ordeno Eriol

-¿Es que ya no me recuerda majestad?-dijo la voz –tal vez esto le refresque la memoria, mi señor- y de la nada una horrible figura negra se lanzo contra Eriol y lo tiro al piso, parecia un espectro y solo se le podian ver las manos. Eriol saco su baculo y forcejeo contra el espectro, hasta que pudo ver una aurora de color rosa la cual envolvia una pluma blanca.

Eriol avento al espectro con sus piernas y lanzo rayos rojos en la direccion donde estaba, pero el dueño de la pluma fue mas rapido y lanzo un rayo negro que le dio de lleno a Eriol y lo estrello contra un arbol. El espectro no perdio su oportunidad y continuo tacando a Eriol.

-¡Fuego!-grito Sakura, y entonces el chico de la capucha blanca aparecio, le lanzo flamas verdes que quemaban todo en lo que caian como si fuera acido

-No te lo permitire-grito Kero alzando el vuelo y lo iba a atacar, pero una gran bola de baba negra lo enredo y lo pego al piso-

Sakura le quito de encima el espectro a Eriol quien tomo su baculo y se lanzo contra el chico quien saco su espada negra, pero antes, le lanzo flamas verdes de nuevo a Sakura,

Ella las esquivo gritando -¡Salto!-

-¡Agua!-grito Sakura y el chico de la capucha le regreso su propio ataque

-¡Tonta!-el joven movio su esfera hacia delante y dejo ver la pluma y aparecio a 2 espectros, con los que tuvo que pelear Sakura, sorprendida al ver la pluma.

Mientras Eriol y el peleaban baculo contra espada.

Eriol se lanzo hacia el con el baculo en alto y el chico lo esquivo tan rapido que pudo golpear a Eriol en el estomago, él cayo apoyandose en el baculo y scando chispas, escurrio sangre por su nariz y le dolia la cabeza; aun asi, con ayuda de su magia no solo le lanzo rayos de energia roja, sino que tambien salieron volando parkimetros y ramas de los arboles

-Asi que aun no controlas la magia- le dijo el chico a Eriol.

Eriol seguia atacandolo como podia y tambien escuchaba los gritos de Sakura, hasta que se harto y avento el baculo lanzandose hacia el y empezo a golpearlo.

El joven cayo al piso muy sorprendido, Eriol estaba sobre el y lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza –Pelea como los hombres-grito Eriol; y con un sutil movimiento el chico logra safarze y le devolvio los golpes

-A puño limpio no hay nadie que me gane-le dijo y tambien lo golpeo, la diferencia fue que el joven de la capucha era mucho mas fuerte y veloz que Eriol. Eriol estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, cuando el joven misterioso lo estrello contra un arbol y le clavo un cuchillo negro en el costado derecho.

Eriol no le dio el placer de escucharlo gritar

-No me habia dado cuenta-le dijo el chico a Eriol- Pero tu tienes una pluma-

-¿Qué dices?-le dijo Eriol

-Pero no te habias fijado tu tampoco, el problema es que la guardas tan celosamente que solo si mueres podria liberarla-

-No se de que hables…¡ah!- y el chico clavo su cuchillo mas profundamente, sin embargo Eriol empezo a respirar rapida y descontroladamente y juntando toda su fuerza provoco que del cuchillo del chico salieran relámpagos morados que lo electrocutaron.

Cuando el chico se quito, Eriol se saco el cuchillo y lo avento al suelo, tomo su baculo, le lanzo unos rayos rojos al chico, que desafortunadamente los esquivo; Eriol estaba cansado y lo dejo de atacar, sentia que le explotaria la cabeza, se la apreto con ambas manos y grito con fuerza, y de repente un horrible chillido se escucho, a Sakura, a Kero y al chico les ardieron los oidos y les dolio muchisimo la cabeza. El pavimento se despego del suelo, los cristales de las casas y de los coches se estrellaron al no poder soportar tanta presion, los postes se levantaron y algunos se cayeron, las tuberías del drenaje se rompieron y los arboles se tronaron, un demoledor terremoto comenzo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Syaoran¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Meiling en el aeropuerto, podia sentir la presencia de Eriol tan claramente que le comenzo a doler la cabeza, cuando entonces todo el aeropuerto temblo, se escuchaban gritos y muchas personas corrieron

-Es Eriol-explico Syaoran haciandose notar entre los gritos y abrazo a Meiling mientras algunos escombros caian cerca de ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eriol¡Eriol!-le grito Sakur pero el no la escuchaba, la nariz y los ojos le sangraban y se intentaba acercar al chico de la capucha o mas bien a la puma que tenia, unas brillantes chispas de color rosa se asomaban en su pecho al mismo tiempo que chispas iguales brotaban de la pluma en la esfera del chico. Eriol caminaba despacio hacia la pluma y estuvo a punto de tocarla, cuando un rayo blanco la golpeo junto con el chico de la capucha. Fay habia llegado.

El terremoto se detuvo y Eriol cayo de bruces al suelo; pero hubo un instante cuando Fay buscaba a Sakura en la densa niebla, Kaho Mitzuki salio de la nada y volteo a Eriol, el tenia la mirada perdida y en su pecho brillaban unas chispas de color rosa y la mitad de una pluma blanca. Kaho empujo suavemente la pluma con sus dedos y esta regreso al corazon de Eriol.

-¡aguanta un poco mas!-le dijo- ¡solo un poco mas por favor, Todavía no es el momento- y le dio un beso dejandolo ahí tirado; ni Fay, ni Sakura se dieron cuenta y corrieron para ver a Eriol.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a el y lo levanto un poco-¡Eriol¡Eriol!-dijo y lo Zarandeo

-No respira-dijo Fay y le rago la ropa

-¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia!-grito Sakura desesperada- ¡Fay llama una ambulancia!- entonces ella pego su boca a la de Eriol y soplo, cosa que funciono, él apreto los ojos y empezo a toser

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo Fay y saco un báculo que levanto y del cual salieron algunos símbolos brillantes de color blanco y el piso se enrollo alrededor de ellos, copmo si fuera a tragarselos.

-¡Fay!-grito Sakura

-No te preocupes-le dijo el-Yuuko sabra que hacer-y el suelo se chupo a Eriol y a Sakura.

El agotador dia de Watanuki estaba por terminar, solo faltaba hacer la cena, asi que se encontraba encerrado en la cocina picando lechuga e irviendo pescado para hacer una sopa, Yuuko extrañamente estaba ahí tambien, moliendo una hierbas, cuando se escucharon los gritos desdesperados de una muchacha.

-¡Auxilio¡Ayudenme¡por favor ayudenme!-

-Vamos Watanuki, ya llegaron-dijo Yuuko y sin alarmarse corrio al jardin

-¡Por favor ayudame!-grito Sakura-¡No dejes que se muera!-

Yuuko se agacho a examinar a Eriol, paso una mano por su herida y esta se cerro

-Watanuki, metelo pronto a la tienda-ordeno Yuuko, el obedecio muy sorprendido, Sakura se levanto y se metio junto con Yuuko.

Watanuki acosto a Eriol en el divan de Yuuko mientras que Maru y Moro llevaron mantas y almohadas para cubrirlo.

-Esta helado-dijo Yuuko cuando toco su frente-Watanuki caliente sake-

-¿Quién piensa en beber en un momento asi?-se horrorizo el

-Que lo hagas-grito ella

Watanuki obedecio y Yuuko encendio una chimenea.

-Los ayudare-dijo Yuuko-Pero solo en este momento-

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura reaccionando.

- No dejare que muera, pero tampoco le salvare la vida-dijo con calma Yuuko.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Sakura

-A que la heridas de este muchacho sanaran, pero seguira gravemente enfermo-

Sakura palidecio-¿Pero porque?-y Yuuko le tapo la boca con las manos.

-Shh ahora no, hablaremos de esto en la mañana. Ahora me gustaria saber como me pagaras por su hospedaje y la medicina-

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Sakura

Watanuki llego con el Sake y un platillo al que Yuuko le vacio el polvo de las hiervas y algo de sake que le dio a beber a Eriol y aunque él estaba inonsiente se lo trago todo.

-El anillo-dijo Yuuko

-¿Ahh?-dijo sakura

-Quiero el anillo que tienes en el dedo-insistio Yuuko.

-Pero es mi anillo de compromiso-dijo Sakura, pero escucho lo mucho que le costaba a Eriol respirar y lo palido que estaba, blanco como la nieve, asi que cerrando los ojos, le dio el anillo a Yuuko.

-Watanuki-

-¿Si, Srta Yuuko?-dijo el

-Llevala a la recamare de arriba, dale sopa y algo de sake, eso la ayudara a dormir-

-Si, acompañeme- Y se llevo a Sakura quien se desmorono en la escalera llorando y le sangraba la nariz.

Yuuko se encargo de cuidar a Eriol, toda la noche, asi que se llevo sus hiervas y el Sake, pero momentos después que se fue Sakura se acerco con ternura a Eriol y le dijo- Lo sabia Clow, sabia que ibas a volver a mi- y le dio un beso.


	10. Diez

_Hola, hola, hola._

_Por fin ya estoy de regreso, de nuevo me tarde, me choca hacerlo, pero muchas veces la inspiracion viene y se va, pero tambien he tenido mucho que hacer (buuuaaaaaaaaaa u.u) y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pero bueno aqui la trama se empieza a armar un pocquito mas, se le une una pieza crusial al rompecabezas y espero sepan de quien se trata; pobrecito de mi Eriol todavia no voy a dejar de maltratarlo jajajajajaja, pero bueno en fin espero disfruten diez, aunque al final se corta un poco (si algo baja de inspiracion sorry) habia tanto que queria decir, pero decidi mandarlo todo al capitulo 11. _

_Reviews:_

_ Shinu Lady: Me algra que te paresca genial cada que actuializo, a mi tambien me lo parece (no puedo creer sigo actualizando n.n) y es que tengo muchas historias en pausa, pero me hice la promeza de terminar esta completa. Tendrias que ver TRC para entender mas o menos porque meti a la princesa Tomoyo (aunque realmente solo los primeros 3 o 4 capitulos, estan subtitulados al español en Youtube), pero algo que si te puedo decir de TRC es que Sakura es hija del rey del pais de Clow, quien resulta ser nuestro querido mago, pero no digo mas porque por ahi anda metido algo de eso en este fic. Sinceramente te agradesco mucho tus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir con esta historia. _

_lucia-li: muchisimas gracias, a mi me gusta mucho escribirla y lo unico que importa es que a uds les guste leerla, procurare actualizar pronto._

_Y bueno de mi parte como siempre les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos en especial a Sara y a Ain (Aunque igual y ya no las vere tan seguido snif u.u)_

_Preparense para el Oden del zorro la proxima vez. Con ustedes: Diez_

* * *

Momentos antes…

-¿Qué ese no es Kurogane?-dijo una chica de cabello café muy corto

-Si, si es el-contesto la chica al lado suyo

-Que raro ¿no?- se escucho

-¿Quienes seran?-

Y algunos mas murmullo circulaban por el templo en torno a Kurogane y sus 4 lindas acompañantes; era bien sabido que Kuro poseia un escaso o nulo tacto, que era muy torpe y que no era "precisamente" entretenido cuando salia con chicas y lamentablemente su carácter tambien ayudaba mucho a que ellas encontraran su compañía insulsa y aburrida. Por eso fue tan sorprendente verlo rodeado de 4 admiradoras que de verdad se la estaban pasando bien con él.

Eso le molesto mucho, no realmente por lo que dijeran los muchachos que murmuraban a sus espaldas, sino porque, la unica chica con la que queria estar en ese momento era con Tomoyo, pero todo iba a ser tan perfecto… iba a salir temprano de "Los ojos del gato" junto con Fay, Chii y Akiko, al llegar al templo ellos 3 se irian a hechar relajo, mientras el se quedaba a solas con Tomoyo por al menos 3 horas; pero, para su mala suerte, justo cuando salian del café un tubo de agua se revento y Fay se quedo a esperar a que lo arreglara el plomero, asi que salio con las chicas, el problema fue que cuando encontro a Tomoyo, ella ya estaba con Nakuru y le dio la mala noticia de que Sakura y los demas se les unirian.

-¡Que lindo eres!-dijo Akiko sosteniendo en lo alto a Spinel.

-¿Fue un regalo de Eriol?-pregunto Chii

-Algo asi-dijo Nakuru sonriendo

-Que pelo tan suavecito-dijeron Chii y Akiko acariciandolo

-¿Todavía toma leche?-pregunto Chii

-No…ya es grande, aun que paresca un minino-dijo Nakuru.

Kurogane se agacho desganado, en el tiempo que llevaban en el templo, habia intentado por todos los medios de seguirles la platica a las chicas o de cambiarles la conversación; habia tanto de que hablar: musica, películas, cantantes, libros, zapatos, ropa, etc…pero ellas seguian hablando de lo lindo y tierno que era ese gato y ya lo habian fastidiado. Tomoyo se rio y apoyo su cabeza contra el musculoso brazo de el; Kurogane volteo a verla y sonrio.

-¿Estas tan harto como yo?-pregunto ella

-De hecho- asintio Kurogane

-¿Sabes?, estuve toda la tarde con Sakura y los demas y pensaba…-y se detuvo para besarlo apasionadamente- que pódriamos pasarnos toda la noche, solos tu y yo-

-Tambien, habia pensado en eso-admitio Kurogane

-¿Qué tal si cuando lleguen nos esfumamos?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-¿A dónde irisamos?-dijo el

-A donde sea, cualquier lugar estara bien si vas conmigo-contesto ella.

y se dieron otro beso, pero, para su mala suerte Nakuru empezo a gritar que le dolia mucho la cabeza, y se la agarraba con ambas manos.

-Apoyate aqui-dijo Akiko y la apoyo en la pared que tuvieron mas cerca- ¿te traigo un vaso de agua?-

-No...!ay! no se- dijo nakuru y se le llanaron los ojos de lagrimas por el dolor

Chii volteo a los 2 lados y encontro el servicio medico -No te muevas ahorita te traigo un doctor-dijo.

-!No Chii!no te muevas!- le dijo Nakuru y la jalo con fuerza; Tomoyo y Kurogane se acercaron con curiosidad, entonces, el piso se empezo a tambalear; la gente que estaba alrededor corria y gritaba, el terremoto era muy fuerte. Kuogane se agacho con las chicas para protegerlas menos Chii quie se quedo parada con los brazos extendidos formando una burbuja que los protegio a todos, muchos puestos del festival se derrumbaron y los escombros chocaban contra la burbuja, de repente, solo Chii y Nakuru se taparan los oidos, las 2 podian escuchar un chillido agudo y les lastimo los oidos.

-¿Que es eso?-grito Chii asustada, pero ya no dijo mas, porque el piso, justo donde estaban se resquebrajo como si fuera hielo, ocasionando que se derrumbara parte del templo y que el arbol de cerezas que estaba en la entrada se partiera por la mitad.

Fue en ese momento que el terremoto se detuvo, Chii cerro los brazos lentamente y miro al frente, estaba muy sorprendida, a pesar de la gran destruccion que causo al templo, ninguna persona salio gravemente herida, solo algunos con golpes y raspones y medio histericos, pero nada mas.

-¿Esta bien chicas?- pregunto Kuragane

-Si...estamos bien-dijo Akiko algo nerviosa

-¿Tomoyo?- y volteo a verla

-Estoy bien...no te preocupes-le dijo ella y le sonrio

Nakuru estaba despeinada, se veia palida y cansada, pero estaba bien

Por el contrario Chii quien no tenia nada grito con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones -!Fay!Fay!-

-Chii-dijo Kurogane y la abrazo

ella se jaloneo con mucha fuerza, -!Fay se quedo solo!-dijo desesperada- !dejame!

-No Chii...-dijo Kurogane

-Pero tengo que saber si esta bien-dijo Chii- !Por favor! puede estar herido

-!No!, el estara bien, es muy fuerte y tu lo sabes-le dijo Kuogane para calmarla- Quedate aqui, la ciudad estara hecha un caos, toda la gente, gritando y corriendo y empujandose, a Fay no le gustara nada si algo llegara a pasarte- y estuvo a punto de decirle a Chii que seria el quien ira a buscar a Fay, pero no quiso dejar a las 4 chicas solas en especial si una no se sentia del todo bien. Chii ya no dijo nada, solo se pego mas a Kurogane.

Akiko ayudo a Nakuru a levantarse, agarro al pobre gato que habia aplastado cuando se agacharon y dijo -¿Traes tu telefono?- a Tomoyo

-Si-dijo ella sacando su celular rosa-¿Porque?-

-Voy a llevarme a Nakuru a mi casa, esta muy cerca y ahi podra descansar- Nakuru volteo a verla

-Pero...-empezo Nakuru

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien, mi mamá es veterinaria- y sonrio al ver la expresion de Nakuru- es una excelente doctora y podemos pedirle que te de un chequeo, por si las dudas y asi cuado lleguemos alla, podemos llamar a Tomoyo y decirles que llegamos bien y lo que vemos por el camino, asi ellos tambien podran irse con seguridad-

Kurogane sonrio algo aliviado y las dejo ir; agarro a Tomoyo y a Chii de las manos y empezo a caminar lentamente a la salida pero...

-¿Sakura?- se escucho gritar a Touya

-¡Touya!- grito a lo lejos Yukito

Touya llego con ellos, jadeaba mucho, por lo que supusieron que llevaba un buen rato corriendo.-¡Tomoyo¿no has visto a Sakura?, no la encuentro-

-Touya...-empezo ella

-Sakura dijo que iba a estar con ustedes¿no sabes donde esta?-la interrumpio Touya

-No te preocupes, tranquilo- dijo Yukito cuando lo alcanzo, abrazandolo por detras.

-Sakura todavia no llega...-dijo Tomoyo- Se quedo platicando con Eriol

-¡Eriol!-dijo algo enojado Touya- A Yukito le dolia la cabeza desde hace un rato, supongo que se devio a la magia de Eriol- pero bajo la voz apesumbrado- Algo malo debio haberles pasado-

Yukito inclino la cabeza dandole la razon a Touya-La presencia de Clow, pudo sentirse con una fuerza tan descomunal, nunca la habia sentido asi, ni siquiera cuando Clow mismo vivia-

-¿El chillido?-pregunto Chii tapandose las orejas

-Eriol lo causo, junto con el terrmoto, pero; me preocupa mucho, a pesar de lo fuerte que se sintio su presencia hace un rato, sin mas ni mas desaparecio, justo cuando el terremoto se detuvo¿porque sera?-

-Porque se...se... esta muriendo-dijo Fay de pronto y todos voltearon a verlo, hablar le costaba mucho trabajo y caminaba despacio apoyandose en el baculo y estaba tan increiblemente palido que pudo haberse camuflado con la nieve que habia empezado a caer

-¡Fay!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Chii y Kurogane, corrieron hacia el y lo tomaron de los brazos para que se apoyara en ellos.

-Estoy...bien...solo...algo cansado- tanto que jalaba aire entre palabra y palabra

-¿Que tiene Eriol¿Como que se esta muriendo?- dijo Tomoyo con algo de desesperacion

-Los..atacaron-dijo Fay

-¿Quien?-dijeron todos

-Un muchacho, vestido de blanco-dijo Fay

Touya y Kuorogane reaccionaron ante esto-¿El chico de la capucha?- le preguntaron sorprendidos

-¿Y Sakura¿Esta bien?-dijo Touya preocupado

-Sakura esta...bien... al igual que...kerberos-dijo Fay y de la bolsa de su sueter saco un muñequito de felpa amarilla algo estropeado- se desmayo...- Yukito tomo a Kero en sus manos y lo apreto para calentarlo.

-Es...Eriol quien esta muy mal...pero... no me di cuenta... que tan grave estaba...hasta que se detuvo...su presencia...Sakura tambien lo noto y corrimos a verlo- tosio- No podia respirar...de lo mal herido que estaba y lo unico que se me ocurrio fue mandarlos a los 2 con... Yuuko

-Yuko-dijo Chii y se llevo una mano a la boca

-Pero...Eriol se pondra bien????-dijo Tomoyo con algo de tristeza

-No se que pasara con Eriol- admitio Fay- encargue a Mokona que nos avise si Yuko se comunica... no te preocupes, Touya, tu hermana estara bien atendida,. -respondio a la pregunta que este iba a hacerle-

El telefono de Tomoyo sono...

-¿Meiling?-dijo Tomoyo-¿Que paso¿El hospital?- todo escucharon atentament- si, si, voy para alla- colgo- Syaoran esta herido- les dijo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde el amanecer cuando Sakura despertó, estaba algo confundida, pero necesito solo de unos segundos para darse cuenta de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no fueron un sueño, de verdad había pasado la noche en la extraña casa de Yuuko, el cuarto al que la llevo el joven delgado era muy feo, su cama era muy elegante y comoda pero estaba lleno de objetos extraños como mascaras de africa o alfombras cullos motivos parecían moverse y cambiar de color. Antes de que aquellas cosas la distrajeran, se levanto de la cama y camino un largo corredor antes de bajar las escaleras, a pesar del terrible frio que hacia no se puso ni sus pantuflas ni una bata, no quería hacer ruido, tal vez aun hubiera gente durmiendo en la casa y no quería causarles molestias.

-¿…hoy en la tarde?- alcanzo Sakura a escuchar el final de la frase que Yuuko le hacia a otra persona

-Si-dijo la voz de un muchacho – Himawari chan dijo que seria una excelente manera de festejar el final del semestre-

-Entiendo…-y se escucharon unas carcajadas- nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad para encontrarte con Doumeki kun ¿no?-Yuuko se rio contenta

-¡Callate deja de decir tonterías!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Watanuki- Yo no lo invite, pero en cuanto escucho que Himawari chan y yo nos íbamos de dia de campo se paro ahí, Himawari chan no tuvo mas opción que invitarlo-

Sakura se acerco despacio a la cocina, allí estaban Yuuko y Watanuki, el preparaba el desayuno y ella solo lo miraba sentada en la mesa.

-Pero…la llamare y le dire que no podre ir-dijo el

-¿Por qué?- dijo Yuuko

-Hay un enfermo aquí- dijo Watanuki algo apagado- y, bueno, creo que es mejor quedarme a ayudar…-

De repente Sakura sitio un tiron en el camisón, dos niñas una con el cabello azul y otra con el cabello rosa la habían jalado

-Yoo…. Este…-intento decir Sakura, las niñas la habían asustado

-Ven-dijo la del cabello azul

-Síguenos-dijo misteriosa la del cabello rosa

Llevaron a Sakura a la habitación cerca de la puerta, la que tenia una media luna y la abrieron.

-Eriol-dijo Sakura cuando lo vio acostado en el diván y corrió a verlo, seguía inconsiente, pero tenia las mejillas muy rojas. Sakura se sento en el piso junto a el, y se froto los brazos, el camisón que Yuuko dejo para ella era muy pequeño y ya se estaba entumiendo del frio, podía ver el aliento de Eriol y el suyo propio. Le paso una mano por la cabeza y la sintió ardiendo.

-No- dijo ella- tienes mucha fiebre, voy a traer algo para bajártela Eriol- sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que la ponían algo en la espalda y se volteo. Yuuko le puso encima uno de sus kimonos de seda bien gruesa.

-Hace mucho frio aquí-le dijo, podrías pescar un resfriado- Yukko aparto una silla de la mesa que había ahí y dijo- ven siéntate aquí-

-No puedo- dijo ella- necesito algo que le quite la fiebre a Eriol-

-¿Eriol?, ah el chico, esta bien no te preocupes-dijo Yuuko sentándose

-Pero lo sentí ardiendo y tiene las mejillas encendidas-dijo Sakura

-Tus manos están heladas-dijo Yuuko agardoselas- por eso lo sentiste caliente, pero esta bien; tuve que darle mucha medicina y solo funciona si se mezcla con algo de sake, esa es la razón de que tenga las mejillas rojas, esta algo ebrio-dijo Yuuko y sonrio.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Sakura y se sento con ella

-¿Tu nombre?-dijo Yuuko

-¿Eh?-dijo Sakura

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Yuuko

-Soy Kinomoto Sakura-dijo ella

-Ichihara Yuuko-dijo ella inclinando la cabeza – Es un placer, Sakura-

-El nombre del jovencito, es ¿Eriol?-pregunto Yuuko

-Si, Eriol Hiragizawa, pero…-dijo Sakura en tono preocupado- No cree que seria mas prudente llevarlo a un hospital- Sakura miro a Eriol, el respiraba rápido y fuerte

-No puedo-dijo Yuuko

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella. Watanuki entro a la salita con una bandeja

-Sueltenme quieren-les dijo a Maro y Moro

-Dannos-dijeron ellas de forma tonta.

-Si por favor- dijo un conejo negro.

- De perdida esperen a que llegue a la mesa-dijo moviendo su bandeja a un lado

-Eriol…-dijo Yuuko para llamar la atención de Sakura- es verdad que esta muy grave, pero no quiero arrisgarme, a que otra desgracia ocurra, ahora es mas peligroso para los demás que para si mismo-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-dijo Sakura

-Escuchamos las noticias de esta mañana- dijo Yuuko señalando también a Watanuki quien les dejaba un platon con galletas y les sirvió algo de té – de pronto Yuuko aparto una silla para que Watanuki se sentara con ellas, el la vio algo sorprendido, pero se sento.

-Hablan de un "demoledor" terremoto en Tomoeda-dijo Yuuko- la descontrolada magia de Eriol lo provoco ¿No es cierto?-

-Si- dijo ella apesumbrada

- Aun no tiene control sobre su magia, podría iniciar un nuevo terremoto o incendio o algo asi, y estando en un hospital, afectaría a muchas personas. Anoche te dije que solo se recuperaría de las heridas, pero que seguiría gravemente enfermo. Honestamente, crei que el no resistiría, si realizaba algún hechizo; su corazón esta débil y el efecto que tiene esta medicina (y levanto el sobre) es para aligerar un poco la presión que toda esa magia le esta causando; además también lo fortalecerá un poco, o al menos hasta que este conciente y sea capaz de manipular sus poderes.-

-¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunto Sakura

Yuuko no dijo nada, solo movio la cabeza hacia los lados- Habra que esperar un poco- y siguió le siguió diciendo muchas otras cosas a Sakura que Watanuki ya no escucho, Yuuko le habia tomado una mano por debajo de la mesa y escuchaba atentamente a lo que telepáticamente le decia.

-"No la veas asi, creera que tiene algo en la cara"-escucho a Yuuko en su cabeza

Watanuki inmediatamente volteo la vista a otro lado algo apenado –"Lo siento, es que me recuerda mucho a la muchacha que trajo Syaoran kun aquella vez"- penso Watanuki.

-"¿La princesa Sakura?"-pregunto Yuuko

Watanuki asintio con la cabeza –"Es ella, no me cabe duda, pero es diferente"- y recorrio con los ojos el largo cabello café de Sakura.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que dije esa vez?"-dijo Yuuko

-"Algo, acerca de que es la misma escencia de la persona, pero que su vida es completamente diferente ¿no?-dijo el sorprendido

-"Exacto¿lo ves Watanuki?, esta muchacha y la princesa, en escencia son iguales, sienten igual y se comportaran de una manera muy parecida, aunque nunca conociste a la princesa y no sabes realmente si ella sera amable contigo, o si esta chica lo sera, de todos modos, Sakura y tu estaban destinados a conocerse, el lazo que se creo entre tu y ella aquella vez tambien es valido en este mundo, al igual que el lazo que te une con Syoran, incluso el que te une al chico inconsciente"- Watnuki volteo a ver a Eriol de reojo.

-"Pero, no lo conozco"-dijo Watanuki

-"No me refiero a que te unas a el por haberlo conocido, simplemente digo que existen muchos tipos de lazo que unen una persona con otra"-dijo Yuuko

Watanuki la solto, no le habia entendido mucho y no queria preguntarle mas, le parecia algo descortes no prestarle atención a la "princesa Sakura".

Sakura volteo a ver a Watanuki algo incomoda, ese chico la habia estado viendo mucho desde que se sento con ellas

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto amablemente ella

-No, nada…-dijo el sonrojandose un poco- Esteeeeee…yo…pense que ya les gustaria tomar el desayuno-dijo riendose- En seguida regreso- dijo y se fue a ala cocina

Yuuko sonrio- Parece que le caiste bien a Watanuki- Sakura no dijo nada, solo miro el piso- ¡Que tonta soy!-dijo Yuuko de repente y se dio un golpecito en la frente; se levanto y grito- ¡¡¡Watanuki!!!, hazme el favor de preparar mas huevos y de freir mas tocino-

-¡¡¡Que!!!-grito Watanuki, pero sin duda la habia escuchado.

Yuuko camino a la puerta y la abrio, sin darle tiempo a un chico de cabello café a que tocara.

-Bienvenido, joven Syaoran- dijo ella

Sakura se levanto de golpe y corrio a ver, Syaoran estaba ahí parado con su feo morral café colgando de su espalda, a pesar de tener tablillas en los dedos, una ferula en la pierna, golpes y moretones, se veia bien.

-¡Sakura!-dijo y la abrazo- Vine en cuanto Tomoyo me aviso, perdoname si me tarde, pero es que con el terremoto, la ciudad era un verdadero caos-

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí!-dijo Sakura -¿Qué paso con Fay¿y los demas, estan bien?-pregunto ella. Yuuko cerro la puerta y los dejo pasar

-Fay, esta un poco atolondrado, pero supongo que no es nuestra culpa, tal vez nunca se le quitara- y se rio mucho, Sakura tambien sonrio al igual que Yuuko, si Syaoran empezaba por decir un mal chiste, entonces todo estaba bien- Los demas solo estan preocupados, en especial Tomoyo, la pobrecita ayer estaba inconsolable-

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sakura

-Es que, le pasaron muchas cosas-dijo Syaoran y le conto todo a Sakura, mientras Yuuko los hacia pasar a la salita-…y para colmo-siguio Syoran- cuando llega al hospital y me ve todo golpeado; me abrazo y se puso a llorar-

-Pobre tomoyo-dijo Sakura en voz baja- ¿Pero tu te sientes bien?-le dijo Sakura

-Si, estoy bien-dijo el y sonrio- ¿y Eriol?-

-Igual-dijo Sakura apagada, pero poso su vista fijamente en la cabeza de Syaoran justo donde estaba la venda, esta le cubria el ojo izquierdo-¿Qué paso?, crei que ya estaba curado-

-…mmmh…. Los doctores dicen que ya no sirve- explico el y se toco la venda con las manos- es probable que lo tengan que sacar-

Entonces, un resplandor morado salio de la mochila de Syaoran, el revolvio entre las cosas y saco el libro que Fujitaka le habia dado y lo abrio- Increíble- grito las letras en las paginas del libro se acomodaron de tal forma que ahora estaba lleno de antiguos caracteres chinos, algunos de los cuales Syaoran pudo comprender, sin embargo Sakura tomo el libro suavemente y dijo- esta todo en blanco- y paso varias paginas.

Un atronador ruido los asusto, al entrar a la salita y verlos Watanuki tiro la vandeja con los huevos –Syaoran- se tapo la boca con las manos muy sorprendido y volteo a ver a Yuuko.


	11. Once

Hola, hola, hola n.n

Ya regrese¿verdad que no me tarde?, aunque la neta subi este tan rapido porque en diciembre andare escaza de tiempo (maldito final de semestre buaaa) y bueno, por si no los veo !FELIZ NAVIDAD! que santa claus les traiga todo lo que le pidieron jajajaja y que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Pilychan: Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia, creeme es muy importante para mi; te agradesco mucho lo que dices acerca de la adaptacion que hago y si, es verdad que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas pero la mayoria de las veces es la maquina la que no me corrige (detesto mi version tan antigua de word). Erio todavia va a sufrir un poco por Tomoyo, y su noviasgo con Kuro, pero creo que al final todo saldra bien, de hecho es la misma Tomoyo-hime quien explica porque conoce a Eriol y realmente a mi me gusto como quedo eso, espero que te guste a ti tambien y disculpa, pero Kaho va a seguir saliendo un poquito (y ella tambien da explicaciones), pero todavia falta un rato para que lo haga y si Yuuko es una "hija de la goma" como dices, de hecho es curioso porque en este capitulo los personajes le hacen mucha referencia a esa cualidad de nuestra bruja (jajajaja), espero no tardarme siglos, solo tenme paciencia en Diciembre pofas n.n.

Como siempre un beso y un abrazo a todos (y ahora navideño) a ain y a Sara no las he visto pero desde aqui !Felicidades!: con ustedes Once (eehhhh!!!! y todos aplauden¿ah¿no?)

antes que se me vaya _(asi_) son algunas notas que puse y el dialogo de Wata esta mal escrito a propocito, el niño anda un poco gripiento

* * *

A pesar del helado frío que hacia esa mañana, Maru y Moro estaban sentaditas en la puerta viendo aburridas como caía la nieve. 

-No hay nada que hacer- se quejo Maru

-Nada, nada que hacer- dijo Moro abotonando su abriguito.

-¡Esto debe ser culpa del odioso de Clow!-dijo enojada Yuuko, zapateando con sus pies mientras salía de la cocina, les llevaba chocolate caliente a sus nuevos empleados: Sakura y Syaoran. Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura llevo a Eriol, y este no daba señas de mejorar. Yuuko le explico con calma a Syaoran lo delicado de su situación, en especial el porque el precio de la medicina había sido tan alto; pero no fue la condición de Eriol lo que convenció a Syaoran de dejarlo al cuidado de Yuuko, sino lo que ella le dijo después, que la tienda tenia un hechizo especial, la realidad dentro del lugar era ligeramente diferente a la realidad de afuera; por eso nadie podía entrar, a menos que la necesidad lo obligara a hacerlo, solamente las personas que ya sabían donde estaba podían entrar y salir de ella por su propia voluntad. Mientras Eriol estuviera ahí, su magia no dañaría a nadie, y lo mantendría a salvo; si el chico de la capucha lo seguía buscando, estando ahí no lo iba a encontrar. Para que no gastaran mucho en pasajes entre Tomoeda y Osaka, Yuuko muy "amablemente" les presto su portal, así fue como terminaron trabajando para pagar el hospedaje de Eriol y el uso del portal.

-No ha dejado de nevar en toda la semana-siguió Yuuko- He estado congelándome y aburriéndome encerrada en la tienda y para colmo no ha venido ningún cliente. ¡No tengo nada que hacer!-

-Tu segas da única que no tiene nada que hacer-dijo enojado Watanuki y se sonó la nariz moviendo frenéticamente un sacudidor entre las porquerías que estaban en el jardín- Esta bien que estoy de vacaciodes Yuuko, y que tampoco iba a hacer gran cosa, pero ese no es pretexto para poderme a trabajar como burro. ¿A quien se de ocurre limpiar da bodega de los tesoros¡En sábado¡Tan temprano¡Y con este frío!-

-No seas tan chillón-dijo Yuuko burlonamente- Todavía que les traigo chocolate caliente-

-No te gefires al chocolate caliente, que yo hice y que deje en da mesa de la cocina-dijo Watanuki.

-Todo se oye tan feo si lo dices así-se quejo Yuuko- Deberías agradecerme, esto te distraerá todo el mes, recuerda que no podrás ver a Himawari-

-No te estés burdando- dijo Watanuki mas serio- Tuvo e chance de irse a da playa con su abuelita, sabes que yo no puedo ir por allá- y abrió una caja llena de porcelana- ¡Como se te ocugge guardar esto así!-

Yuuko se rió- toma ya no estés de enojon- y le dio la charola con las tazas de chocolate, para su mala suerte Mugestu despertó (_Nota: ese es el nombre que le dio Wata al kudagitsune en el capitulo 123 de xxxHolic, no lo quería poner porque el fic no se supone este situado después del accidente, pero me pareció que era molesto leer a cada rato "el kudagitsune esto, el kudagitsune aquello" por eso mejor lo llame por su nombre n.n_) y decidió darle los buenos días a su amo saltando sobre el

-¡Nooo! Mugetsu-dijo Watanuki pero el animal le cayó encima, tirándolo con todo y charola

-¡ay te quiere mucho!-dijo Yuuko

Mugetsu lamía la cara de Watanuki quien estaba en el piso- Si, Yo también te quiego ¡pero bájate!- le dijo intentando levantarse.

Yuuko y Sakura se rieron, Watanuki levanto las tazas y camino adentro de la tienda - ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Yuuko

-A preparar más chocodate, ya que me queda-dijo Watanuki y se sonó la nariz

-¡oye Wata!-grito la mokona negra- ¡Calienta también un poco de sake!

-¡Boggacha! Es muy temprano-dijo el enojado y cerro la puerta.

-Es tan gracioso cuando esta enfermo-dijo Yuuko riéndose.

Sakura sonrió, pero Syaoran no le devolvió la sonrisa, de una bolsita llena de monedas acababa de sacar el anillo de Sakura, estaba mugroso y mallugado, una punzada de coraje lo recorrió; Watanuki tenia razón, Yuuko era una descuidada, no tenia la mínima consideración por los objetos que significaban tanto para sus antiguos dueños¿Para que demonios tenia objetos tan preciados, si no los iba a cuidar?. Limpio un poco el anillo con su capa, Sakura vio todo lo que paso, pero no dijo nada; porque Syaoran le dijo que no había problema, pero ella estaba segura que no era lo que el pensaba realmente, podía haber soportado gritos, regaños o reclamaciones; pero la indiferencia con la que Syaoran tomo el asunto la preocupo, de verdad estaba enojado. Syaoran guardo el anillo en una cajita para el solo, no si antes envolverlo con mucho cuidado en papel de seda, cuando agarro una larga caja de cartón y la abrió, había una preciosa espada con la cabeza de un dragón en la empuñadura.

-Waw-dijo sacándola para verla mejor

-¡OH! Asi que ahí estaba-dijo Yuuko- Syaoran¿podrías hacerme el favor de meterla de nuevo?-

-Claro- dijo el sorprendido y la llevo.

Watanuki seguía calentando la leche para el chocolate, le tomo mucho tiempo porque Mugetsu no lo dejaba en paz, pero justo cuando acababa de terminar, vació un poco del chocolate en un tazón, para dárselo a su zorrito.

-¿Mugetsu¿Dónde estas?- pregunto y se asomo hacia fuera, escuchaba unos chillidos apagados, salio de la cocina y fue a investigar, el kudagitsune estaba sentado a un lado del diván de Yuuko lamiendo la cara de Eriol; Watanuki sonrió –No, déjalo- le dijo y lo aparto, Eriol ni se inmuto, siguió durmiendo, Watanuki le acomodo la almohada y lo arropo pero acababa de hacerlo cuando la imagen de un hombre parecía superponerse a la de Eriol, Watanuki se sorprendió y se acerco con curiosidad; el hombre que ahora estaba en el diván no era joven y tenia su largo cabello negro peinado en una coleta. Watanuki pasó una mano por la cabeza del hombre, quien inesperadamente le tomo la mano al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos.

-¡Ahh¿Qué es esto?-grito asustado Watanuki

-¡Watanuki¿Qué pasa?-dijo Syaoran entrando al cuarto.

Watanuki volteo al diván, Eriol estaba de nuevo en el tratando de abrir los ojos.

-¿Eriol?- pregunto Syaoran en voz baja agachándose para que pudiera oírlo- ¿Me puedes oír Eriol?

-Sa…Sakura-dijo con mucho esfuerzo, respiraba rápido y fuerte como su estuviera asustado- Sa…kura ¿Dónde… esta?

-¡Tranquilo!-le dijo Syaoran

-Voy por ella dijo Watanuki y se fue

Sakura entro y fue directo al diván- Eriol- le dijo en voz baja y le acaricio el cabello

-Sakura…. estas bien-dijo el tomándole la mano- creí que te perdía-

-Ah…pero-empezó Sakura

-Yuuko¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Eriol

-Shh-dijo ella y le tapo la boca con los dedos- tranquilo Clow, no te esfuerces en hablar, estas en mi casa, los atacaron y quedaste muy malherido; Fay creyó que se podía ganar tiempo si te enviaban para acá-

Erio cerro los ojos con pesadumbre- ¿Hace cuanto…que estoy aquí?-

-Una semana- dijo Yuuko.

-Pero…Sakura y Syaoran…- dijo Eriol, Yuuko se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios- no te agobies con eso ahora, necesitas recuperar fuerzas así que intenta dormir- y se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! Watanuki prepara unos bocadillos que vayan bien con Sake-

-¿¡Tiedes que beber por todo!?-dijo Watanuki alarmado

-No Wata-dijo Mokona- mejor haz de ese delicioso ponche de huevo que tan bien te queda, puedes usar este brandy-el conejito negro levanto una botella

-Excelente idea Mokona- dijo Yuuko alegremente y le dio la botella a Watanuki

-¡Ay! Bollo tarado-dijo Watanuki entre dientes saliendo de ahí-

Cuando Mokona le aviso a Fay y a los demás que Eriol había despertado inmediatamente fueron a verlo, y aunque el se sentía muy mal y estaba muy débil los recibió con agrado, no podía hablar mucho, pero se divirtió escuchándolos

-¡Mira!-dijo Fay contento y alzo 2 mangas, de una pila que dejo en el piso, tenían la carita de un gato ( _el "neko no me" es el manga favorito de Yuuko n.n_)- creí que te vendría bien leer algo divertido, así no te aburrirás el tiempo que estés en cama y perdóname si no tiene el final, pero le preste unos a Kurorin y otros a Kimihiro y quien sabe que les paso-

-A mi no me eches la culpa-dijo Kurogane y Watanuki no dijo nada, porque era Himawari quien ahora los tenia.

-Yo… te traje esto-dijo Tomoyo y le dio una cajita llena de DVD´s- son algunas cosas que filme hace tiempo, tiene muchas aventuras de Sakura con Kero, espero te guste-Eriol sonrió muy débilmente y se acomodo la cobija que Maru le puso sobre los hombros; Watanuki se levanto –en seguida vuelvo-dijo estornudando con fuerza –Voy a da farmacia¿no se des ofrece algo?-

-¿Mhhh?-dijo Fay al ver que Eriol empezó a bizquear entrecerrando los ojos- Hace mucho que no vengo a Osaka, no estaría mal dar la vuelta, además, Eriol se merece que las chicas lo apapachen un rato ¿no crees Kurotan?-

-Estaría bien-dijo Kuro y se levanto

-¡Syaoran acompáñanos!-dijo Fay en la entrada

-Pero…-dijo Syaoran y Fay no le dio tiempo de protestar

Los cuatro chicos se fueron por ahí

-¡que fgio tengo!-se quejo por fin a sus anchas Watanuki y estornudo

- Así que Himawari chan no va a estar por todo el mes-le dijo Fay

-No, y para codmo Yuuko me a querido teneg bien ceca, incluso a Doumeki, por si algo pasaba dijo; pero yo no quiero, porque estoy muy gripiento y hay un chico convadeciente en la tienda-

-Si te creo- Dijo Fay

Syaoran iba mirando al piso muy callado y a veces veía de reojo a Watanuki.

-¿Qué tienes mocoso?-pregunto Kurogane- Creí que te había dado gusto que tu amigo despertara-

-Si me da mucho gusto- suspiro realmente con un poco de alivio- pero estoy preocupado- y un aroma muy rico lleno la calle.

Watanuki sonrió- tengo una idea- dijo y jalo rápidamente a Syaoran dejando a Fay y a Kurogane atrás- Creo que esto te hará sentir mejor-

* * *

-Oh ya entiendo- dijo un zorro, vestido con un kimono azul. Watanuki guió a Syaoran hacia la fuente del delicioso aroma, era un puesto de comida atendido por un zorro y su hijo, quienes muy amablemente les sirvieron Oden rico y calientito. Wata pensó que seria una buena idea llevarlo ahí, desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta que el también era diferente (así como Fay y Sakura) pero que no conocía casi a ninguna criatura que pudiera considerarse mágica, muchas de las cosas que había en la tienda de Yuuko lo sorprendían , no así a Sakura (Wata pensó que era porque ella estaba acostumbrada a las cartas y a Kero), y podía platicarle sus problemas a una persona que no los vería sin los prejuicios humanos, eso ayudaría mucho. 

-A veces a Yuuko se le puede ir la mano-continuo el zorro

-Si supieras lo que me cobro a mi la primera vez que entre la tienda; un reloj de oro, y eso solo por decirme mi nombre y cuando era mi cumpleaños, eso ya lo sabia-

-Perooo¿ammm?, pero…-dijo Syaoran algo desesperado- Yuuko dijo que para realizar un deseo, tenia que cobrar algo equivalente y bueno yo…- unas lagrimas de coraje se asomaron en sus ojos y se sonrojo sintiéndose entupido¿Por qué dejo que esto le afectara tanto?- se que no debería decir esto, se que gracias a ello salvo la vida de Eriol pero ¿Acaso significa que Sakura siente lo mismo por mi que por Eriol?-

-Syaoran ¿estas celoso?-pregunto con cuidado Watanuki

-¡Si!, no debería estarlo, confió mucho en el y en Sakura, pero no soporto la idea de que ella sienta el mismo amor por los 2, además he intentado hablar con ella toda la semana y parece que me evita o como si le preocupara el haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos-Inesperadamente Watanuki soltó una risita, Syaoran se sentó un poco confundido y molesto

-¡No tonto!-dijo Wata calmadamente- ¡ay pero yo tengo la culpa¿sabes? Tienes razón, Sakura esta preocupada, pero no porque haya descubierto que tiene pensamientos oscuros y pecaminosos hacia Eriol, ella cree que te ofendió al darle el anillo a Yuuko. Debiste haberla visto la noche en que llegaron, después de entregarle el anillo a Yuuko la lleve a su habitación, subió llorando con fuerza, creo que sentía que los había perdido a ambos- Wata hizo una pausa para recordar mas cosas- Cuando se calmo un poco, dijo que su prometido se había quedado en Tomoeda y que tenia miedo que algo le pasara. Llamo para allá, pero las líneas estaban dañadas, creo que solo pudo llamar a su papá, y fue ahí que se corto la comunicación. Me senté con ella, para ver si se calmaba un poco y…todo el tiempo que hablamos, ella se acariciaba el dedo donde había tenido el anillo-

-Además-dijo el zorro- Estoy seguro de que Yuuko le pidió el anillo, porque era lo más cercano al precio equivalente que Sakura tenía en ese momento. Y como se trato de una emergencia lo tomo. Sin embargo ustedes los humanos son tan complicados, podría ser que ella sienta la misma cantidad de amor hacia el otro chico que hacia ti, pero también podría hacerlo con muchas personas, sus padres por ejemplo-

-O su hermano, del que tanto me hablan-dijo Watanuki

-O como Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran sorprendiéndose a si mismo- para Tomoyo la persona mas importante en su vida es Sakura, aunque ahora también lo es Kurogane-

-Ya captas- dijo el zorro- aunque la cantidad sea la misma, la manera de amar que tiene es diferente-

Syaoran se soltó a llorar, había malinterpretado todo y ahora se sentía peor que nunca

-Soy un entupido- dijo entrecortadamente

-Esta bien- dijo el zorro

-A todos nos llega a pasar-lo consoló Watanuki

Terminaron su sopa y el zorro les envolvió 2 grandes tazones de Oden cada uno en un pañuelo diferente – Este es para tu chica- le dijo a Syaoran señalando el que tenia unas florecitas de cerezo- le encantara estoy seguro; y este es especial para el chico enfermo-dijo señalando el del pañuelo negro- recobrara fuerzas con el-

-Es muy amable señor, pero no podemos pagarle- dijo Watanuki apesumbrado

-Esta bien, recuerda que me siempre me agrada la compañía humana en especial, la de 2 chicos como ustedes, y este…por los otros 2 tazón-y volteo a ver a Syaoran- lo que tienes en el bolsillo llama mucho la atención de mi hijo, si quieres puedes pagarme con eso-

-¡Ah!-dijo Syaoran y se hurgó la bolsa de la capa, saco el monóculo que tenia perdido-¿Cómo…? toma-le dijo al zorrito- Espero que te sirva ahora mas que a mi-el niño tomo encantado el monóculo.

El puesto desapareció, Watanuki miro la hora- Ahhh !que tarde es!-grito- Todavía tengo que preparar la cena y se echaron a correr

* * *

-Ya estamos aquí- grito Watanuki cuando llegaron 

-Tengo hambre- dijo Yuuko- ¡el oden del zorro!- y se le iluminaron los ojos

-No, no, no- la corto Watanuki- el zorro me dio este plato para el enfermo, así que no te daré-Eriol se sorprendió cuando Watanuki puso el plato en una bandeja, para que pudiera comer acostado en el diván-Buen provecho- dijo Watanuki

-Te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Eriol

Yuuko cerró sus puños-¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto contigo?!- y se acerco "amenazadoramente a Eriol- Todo tiene que ser para ti ¿verdad?, no sonrías así, sabes que lo detesto.

-El ama esta enojada-dijeron tontamente Maru y Moro.

Watanuki corrió a encerrarse a la cocina- ¿y óra?-pregunto Syaoran le servia su plato de Oden a Sakura

-No quiero estar cerca de Yuuko, esta demasiado enojada- dijo y saco, huevos, leche, harina y chocolate- le haré algo que vaya bien con brandy, a ver si se le pasa el coraje-

-¿Por qué¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sakura

-El zorro no nos dio Oden para ella-dijo Syaoran

-¿El zorro?-dijo Sakura

Y de repente Fay apareció rápidamente azotando la puerta tras el- Esa mujer si que asusta cuando se enoja-

-Se enojo porque le di todo el Oden a Eriol-dijo Watanuki

-Con que por eso se tardaron tanto-dijo Fay ayudándole a Watanuki- A mi también me gusta, ese Oden es muy bueno-

-Tanto que hasta le quito el resfriado a Wata-dijo Syaoran, Watanuki se rió mucho, era verdad, ya no tenía la nariz tapada- No me había dado cuenta-

Syaoran aparto una silla y sentó a Watanuki en ella

-¿Y eso?-

-Es mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí-y se puso a hacer la cena con Fay

-Para eso están los amigos- dijo Watanuki

-¡Delicioso!-dijo Sakyura probando el Oden

-Que por cierto-dijo Syaoran y saco un paquetito de su bolsillo-Discúlpame por haber estado tan distraído esta semana- Sakura abrió el paquete, adentro Tania un precioso broche para el cabello (_Sip, marca Piffle princess_)

-¡ay que lindo!-dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio- y yo que pensé que estabas enojado conmigo

Terminaron un pastel de chocolate, Sakura fue la primera en probarlo, querían saber si con eso podrían "comprar" el perdón de Yuuko- Estupendo- dijo Sakura- No se porque Yuuko se enoja tanto, si a mi me cocinaran con tanto esmero, no me pondría así-

-Bueno- agrego Watanuki como si nada- Se le ha metido en la cabeza que todo lo que paso esta semana se debió a Clow. Un sujeto al que ella conoció- explico- y que al parecer era muy pesado y odioso; el murió hace mucho tiempo y si estuviera aquí no creo que pensara fastidiar a nadie a menos que sus amigos me dijeran lo contrario- concluyo con curiosidad

-Watanuki- se sorprendió Syaoran- entonces lo que paso en la mañana…-

-Si, perdónenme si no les dije antes, pero quería estar seguro. Me di cuenta desde que llegaron, pero hoy lo sentí con mas fuerza, tanto que me asusto- se paso una mano por la nuca con vergüenza- yo no lo conozco, pero siento que es una buena persona y por como hablan de el Sakura y tu, me cuesta trabajo creer que es la misma persona de la que se queja Yuuko-

-No se como haya sido Clow en el pasado-dijo Sakura- Kero también se queja mucho de el, pero ahora, Eriol es muy buena onda, te caerá bien-y sonrió, Wata le devolvió la sonrisa.

Syaoran miro mas extrañado aun a Watanuki, si el ojo no le fallaba, esa sonrisa…era idéntica a la de Eriol.


	12. Doce

_Hola, hola hola n.n_

_Regrese (bastante tarde por cierto) pero ya estoy aqui. De hecho me tarde tanto, porque me sente a escribir todos los capitulos que faltan para el final que no seran mas de 2 o 3, pero porfa no me odien por lo que pase. Dejen sus revews plis. _

_Aprovecho para mandarle un gran beso y un abrazo a mi amiga Mely quien recibio un maravilloso regalo de reyes al nacer su pequeño bebe: Rodrigo ¡Muchas felicidades Mely!_

_Como siempre un beso y un abrazo a mis lectores y tambien uno muy especial a Ain, quien cumple años el 9 de febrero ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Bueno que se diviertan mucho. Ocurrira una terrible tragedia la proxima vez. _

_Con ustedes: Doce_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de finales de Diciembre y Watanuki caminaba muy feliz en una calle cercana al centro comercial. No solo estaba contento por el hecho de que el trabajo se le redujo gracias a la presencia de Sakura y Syaoran en la tienda; sino que Yuuko decidió darle todo el fin de semana libre, la única condición era que se llevara a Mokona y a Mugetsu con el. Y como si fuera poco, Himawari-chan le mando una postal, deseándole una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo, claro que se la mando desde la playa y la chica lucia un precioso bikini.

-¡Luce taaaan hermosa!- dijo con mucha ensoñación Watanuki mirando la postal de nuevo -¡Me encanta!-

-¡Hey Wata¿Podemos comprar Takoyaki?-pregunto Mokona

-Si, claro- dijo el sin prestarle atención- ¡Y lo mejor es esto!-y señalo las ultimas palabras que Himawari escribió "Volveré la semana que viene, Nos vemos, cuídate mucho"

-¡Si! Takoyaki, takoyaki-bailoteo Mokona frente a el y Mugetsu hizo lo mismo, solo que enroscado en su cuello, el kidakitsune le hizo cosquillas y eso lo regreso a la realidad. Iba a su departamento y no llevaba mas que un poco de comida, como Yuuko no lo dejaba regresar y siempre estaba vigilándolo no planeaba hacer gran cosa en su casa, tal vez solo la limpiaría; en fin, solo faltaba comprarle la comida a la ruidosa de Mokona y ya, pero cuando la iba a comprar algo llamo su atención. Una masa de humo morado estaba a su alrededor, eran varios espíritus que gracias a la protección de su zorrito y su conejo negro no se acercaron, lo raro era que no lo iban siguiendo a él, iban detrás de un chico de cabello negro y gafas que se apoyo en la pared tosiendo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Watanuki cuando se le acerco

-Yuuko se fue con Sakura y Syaoran- dijo Eriol con algo de dificultad

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Watanuki

-No lo se- Eriol tosió- pero creo que usaron el portal-

-¿y Maru, y Moro?-pregunto Watanuki

-Están dormidas-contesto Eriol- No te preocupes, no les pasara nada- Eriol se tapo la boca con la mano, Watanuki le dio un pañuelo, saco una botella de agua y se la dio a Eriol- Para que refresques tu garganta – le dijo y Eriol la tomo a grandes sorbos.

Watanuki se paro frente a él sin mirarlo y se cruzo de brazos-No soy quien para decirte que debes hacer y que no debes hacer-dijo con seriedad- Pero si Sakura y Syaoran te dejaron en casa de Yuuko es porque saben que estarás seguro ahí. Te encontré y eres mi responsabilidad ahora, te llevare a la tienda y esperaremos a que lleguen-

-¡No!-le grito Eriol y lo jalo del brazo- Ya se que se preocupan por mi, pero también necesito salir ¡Ya estoy harto!, aunque siendo sincero, solamente me quería despejar un poco, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele verlos trabajar para la tramposa de Yuuko, lo ultimo que quiero es que sean infelices por mi culpa- Eriol bajo la cara con algo de tristeza- ¿Sabes Wata?, yo no estoy convencido de que Yuuko pueda ayudarme, tampoco quiero causarle problemas a otra persona, en especial a ti. Vámonos si quieres, pero deja eso en tu casa- y señalo las bolsas- y si quieres platicamos un poco por el camino.

Caminaron algo despacio a la casa de Watanuki.

En otro lugar, un joven con una capucha blanca sonreía, la pluma que tenia en su mano empezó a brillar con fuerza y eso podía guiarlo hacia donde estaba la otra, solo necesitaba esperar un poco y pasar desapercibido, tenia que pensar un plan.

Mientras en "los ojos del gato", Yuuko les explicaba a los demás la situación de Eriol.

-Entonces…¿la medicina ya no surte efecto?-pregunto Syaoran

-No, ya no-dijo ella con un poco de pesar- Eriol seguirá empeorando-

-¿Que podríamos hacer?-pregunto Sakura

-Quisiera intentar una cosa, antes de tomar medidas drásticas-dijo Yuuko

-Escucha, dijiste que podías curar a Eriol ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-dijo Syaoran perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si lo dije es porque así es, pero no dije que iba a ser fácil. Eriol no esta en condiciones de soportar el hechizo.-

-El aun almacena mas magia a diario de la que puede despejar la medicina ¿cierto?-dijo Fay

-Si, crei que con la medicina podría lograrlo, pero su enfermedad es mas fuerte de lo que pensé-dijo Yuuko

-¿Qué debemos hacer para ayudarlo?-dijo Tomoyo

-Como Eriol no es capaz de controlar su magia estos meses, me parece que esta se puede pegar a las cosas que el toca, en especial cuando sufre algún ataque.-dijo Yuuko

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Sakura

-Cuando sufre ataques deja una "huella" magica en los objetos que toca, si desvanecemos la huella, el equivalente a esta se desvanecera de la magia de Eriol-

-Pero Eriol llego enfermo a Japon y sin poder controlar la magia, debe haber miles de cosas-dijo Syaoran.

-Me contaron acerca de los objetos que salen volando cuando Eriol intenta usar sus poderes, podríamos empezar con alguno-dijo Yuuko

-Los libros en la casa de Touya-dijo Sakura tronando los dedos, los traeré enseguida, espero poder encontrarlos todos-dijo Sakura

-Solo te advierto una cosa-dijo Yuuko muy seria- Estamos en una emergencia, el chico podría colapsar en cualquier momento. No puedes tardarte mucho-

-Lo intentare-dijo Sakura camino a la puerta

-¡Ya se!- dijo Syaoran- Sakura tu corre a la casa de tu hermano y no te preocupes trae todo lo que puedas encontrar-

-Si-dijo ella saliendo de ahí- Yuuko, Eriol estuvo a punto de desmayarse mientras tocaba el piano aquí, estoy seguro que debe tener una gran cantidad de magia-

-Si, es verdad-dijo Mokona- por suerte reacciono cuando me acerque a el diciendo "pu"-

Yuuko se levanto de su asiento y toco el piano, pudo sentir la magia de Eriol con mucha fuerza- Esto servirá, pero debes pagarme antes de que pueda desvanecerla- ¿Nunca puedes hacer un favor sin vivírtela cobrándolo?-dijo Kurogane

Syaoran se quedo pensando en que podía darle a Yuuko, pero antes de que hablara, Fay alzo su mano y dijo- Yo pagare por Syaoran-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a darme?-pregunto ella

-Quédate con el piano-dijo el

-Mmmh??? Es muy buena esta madera-dijo Yuuko pasando los dedos por la tapa- de acuerdo lo tomare-ella movió una mano por encima del piano y este empezó a brillar, una especie de humo salio de el y floto por unos instantes al techo, con un ágil movimiento de su brazo el humo se disolvió- Necesitare que me ayuden a llevarlo a la tienda- dijo y los 3 la siguieron hasta el portal.

Se tardaron un buen rato, pero eso fue, porque buscaban un sitio donde ponerlo en la bodega de los tesoros que como siempre estaba llena

-¡Genial!-dijo Yuuko sonriendo-Syaoran, puedes regresar a tus labores-

-Bueno- dijo el y los 2 caminaron a la sala, pero sentados cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín, ya se encontraban Eriol y Watanuki platicando fluidamente.

-…Discúlpame, no debí sacar el tema-dijo Eriol en tono sombrío- ¿sabes? Yo tampoco tengo padres. A mi me dejaron en una caja de zapatos junto a un bote de basura en Londres, cuando estaba recién nacido. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron en el orfanato ,pero bueno, esa chica, Himawari ¿te gusta mucho verdad?-

Watanuki se sonrojo- Es solo que…no se, es tan linda y tierna, y me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy junto a ella que- pero Yuuko lo interrumpió muy molesta- Es tu día libre, no deberías estar aquí-

-Yuuko, estábamos…-

-Eso no me importa, puedes retirarte, si no te vas no se cuando te daré de nuevo un día libre-dijo y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Watanuki

-Me escuchaste Watanuki, deberías disfrutar tu fin de semana ¡ahora!-y señalo la puerta con el dedo

Watanuki se levanto, no quería pelearse con ella, ya después le preguntaría a que se debió todo eso, y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-le pregunto Eriol

-¿Cómo que qué tengo?-grito ella- Tuve que dejarte solo un rato y al llegar te encuentro platicando con Wata-

-¿Eso es malo?- dijo él

-¿Qué si es malo?-pregunto ella rabiosa- ¡Eres un…¡Escúchame bien! Watanuki es dedicado en su trabajo, en sus estudios, se preocupa por los demás ¡Es un buen muchacho!, no es y nunca será como tú ¡Así que no te le acerques!-

-Pero…-

-¡No te acerques a Watanuki!-grito Yuuko, Syaoran decidió que ya había visto demasiado y se fue a la bodega de los tesoros.

Se sentó en el piso y hurgó su morral, si Sakura regresaba cargada de libros para Yuuko, tenían que pagarle con algo equivalente; lo malo era que no llevaba casi nada, tal ves tendría que buscar en su casa, pero se topo con el libro de Fujitaka, este brillaba y lo abrió. De repente, se encontró a si mismo parado en el pasillo de una mansión, los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos y una fresca brisa dejaba entrar el aroma a cerezas y naranjas de varios árboles que estaban en el jardín. Camino por ese largo pasillo y aunque las puertas de todos los cuartos estaban abiertas, no se veía a nadie, entonces escucho el ruido de una pisadas que se aproximaban a toda velocidad y la risa de una muchacha. Syaoran se intento esconder pero fue muy tarde, la chica corrió y lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Ella dejo de correr y entro sigilosamente a todos los cuartos, como buscando algo, Syaoran la siguió con curiosidad, acercándose mucho para verla mejor, seria unos 2 o 3 años menor que el, su cabello era largo, lacio pesado e increíblemente negro hasta la cintura, tenia puesto un ampón vestido azul con un gran escote y unas zapatillas negras que hacían mucho ruido al caminar.

-¿Dónde estas¿Clow¿Estas aquí?-pregunto, y nada paso salio al pasillo y se asomo a la ventana-¿Clow?-grito.

Entonces de atrás de la cortina, salto un joven de cabello largo, la agarro por la cintura y grito -¡Te atrape!- y ella grito de la sorpresa

Syaoran también se sorprendió, podía haber pensado que había sido Eriol quien abrazaba a la chica, así que se quedo quietecito, observando.

-¡Tramposo!-dijo ella- se suponía que solo íbamos a perseguirnos-

-Eso le habría quitado toda la diversión-dijo él- Te dejas atrapar muy fácilmente-

-Es culpa de esta cosa-dijo ella señalándose el vestido- pesa mucho-

-Me dijiste que querías lucir como lucen las chicas en Londres ¿no te gusto?-pregunto el

-Si, es solo que me cuesta trabajo moverme y esta ropa interior con acero me aprieta-dijo ella y se estiro un poco- Tal vez deba ponerme un kimono-

-Si quieres- le dijo el a la niña que lo miraba con ensoñación, ella se dio cuenta que el escondía algo detrás de la cortina, y lo tomo

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la chica y abrió el rollo- ¡ay! Es una casita-dijo contenta. Syaoran se acerco a ver, el dibujo de la tienda de Yuuko era lo que la chica sostenia

-Algo así- dijo Clow- Creo que es hora de pensar en el futuro-dijo misterioso

-¿El futuro?

-Este lugar será muy útil, para todos, en especial, quienes sean como nosotros-explico Clow

-Pensé que la mansión iba a ser la escuela-dijo ella

Clow fijo su vista pensativo- Es que, van a pasar muchas cosas, este lugar…- Y Syaoran ya no pudo escuchar mas, alzo la vista y, estaba de nuevo en la bodega de los tesoros.

-Nadie debe saber mucho sobre el futuro, Syaoran. Clow mismo debió entenderlo-y bajo la vista

-Lo siento, no debí-dijo Syaoran.

-No te preocupes, no sabias. – y se sentó en el piso- Le di los mejores años de mi vida a ese alcohólico desgraciado, me prometió tanto, seguridad, cariño, un hogar, pero, justo cuando todo estaba listo, se fue sin darme una explicación y me quede sola, lo detesto desde entonces, ese monstruo lograba que confiaras ciegamente en el y luego te traicionaba, por eso tenia tantos enemigos, por eso ni sus creaciones lo querian. En fin, luche yo sola ayudando a otros que estaban tan desesperados como yo y logre hacerme de un altísimo renombre, solo entonces regresó-

Syaoran iba a preguntarle algo, pero ella no lo dejo, tomo el libro en sus manos y le dijo- Mas le vale tener una excelente razón para que todo esto este sucediendo. Tomare esto como pago de 3 objetos que traiga Sakura. Y si Syaoran- dijo al ver su expresión- Tu ojo también fue dado como pago, pero no puedo decirte para que- su expresión se animo- Wata no esta. ¿Podrías hacer botana y traer cervezas?-

-Claro-dijo Syaoran desconcertado y salio

Yuuko busco un lugar para el libro, cuando sintió una presencia extraña y fue a la ventana de su recamara, sin embargo ignoro una silueta con una capa blanca que estaba en el techo de un edificio- Sakura y Syaoran sufrirán mucho-dijo sombriamente-pero, si de verdad tenias razón, el peligro no tocara hasta dentro de un tiempo este mundo y de nuevo te saldrás con la tuya Clow-y se apoyo para sentir la fresca brisa de la tarde.


	13. Trece

_Hola, hola hola:_

_Regrese, no me tarde mucho ¿verdad?. !Feliz dia de San Valentin!, espero se la hayan pasado bien. Bueno este capitulo esta raro y me costo uno y la mitad del otro escribirlo, pero al final lo logre y es lamenteble lo que ocurre, pero tiene una excelente razon._

_Como siempre besos y abrazos a todos_

_preparence para ver a Sakura- Hime y a Tomoyo-Hime la proxima vez_

_Con ustedes_

_Trece_

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, los chicos le mandaban a Yuuko todo lo que podían encontrar que tuviera magia acumulada, sin embargo, no parecía funcionar; Yuuko pensó que los chicos necesitaban distraerse un poco, así que, se tomarían el día para divertirse un poco y ella también; se fue derechito al centro comercial mientras los chicos iban al parque a jugar con la nieve.

-¿Por qué teníamos que venir al parque?-pregunto Watanuki algo fastidiado

-Es el mejor lugar para una guerra de nieve- dijo muy contento Syaoran y se agacho a recoger un poco de nieve

-¡No! Esto es tonto- se quejo Watanuki – solo los niños juegan en la nieve-

-¡Cállate ya¡Amargado!-le dijo Doumeki tapándose un oído con su dedo

-¡No soy un amargado!-grito Watanuki enojándose mucho -¿Cómo es que siempre vienes a fastidiar?-

-Yuuko dijo que viniera- contesto Doumeki

-¡Ahhhh¡Eres tan…!-y le lanzo una bola de nieve- ¡toma!-

-¡Genial¡Al ataque!-grito Fay y lanzo una bola de nieve a Watanuki. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo; a Watanuki no le quedo de otra que contestar el fuego.

Las chicas sonreían contentas; estaban haciendo un muñeco y, como no querían que los chicos lo aplastaran se pusieron a un lado.

-Parece que los chicos convencieron a Watanuki-dijo Tomoyo

-Tal vez, aunque; creo que no lo hace de buena gana.-dijo Sakura riéndose- se ve tan gracioso cuando se enoja- y escucho como alguien tosía fuertemente; volteo y vio a Eriol caminando hacia una banca para sentarse, tenia mucho frío y apretaba sus brazos contra su pecho, intentando calentarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?-le reclamo ella

-Quiero ver como juegan-dijo y volvió a toser

-Nada-dijo Sakura y puso sus manos en la cadera- quien sabe cuando deje de nevar lo suficiente como para que volvamos a salir y también quien sabe cuando nos vuelva a dejar salir Yuuko-

-Pero, Sakura- ella no dijo nada y lo jalo hacia donde estaban los demás, pero una bola de nieve le callo en la cabeza

-¡Si¡Te atrape Sakura!-dijo Fay

-¡Con que esas tenemos!- dijo ella tomando nieve y contestando el fuego

Tomoyo y Eriol se rieron mucho, y entonces, el se dio cuenta que solo ellos 2 no estaban en la batalla. Se quedo pensativo y sonriendo le tomo la mano- ¿Quieres terminar el muñeco?-le pregunto

-Si- dijo ella

Mientras hacían el muñeco, Tomoyo le contaba acerca de una película que apenas se iba a estrenar y que se moría de ganas de ir a verla, él intentaba interesarse en el tema, aunque en realidad, estar tan cerca de Tomoyo lo estaba poniendo nervioso, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella

-¿Sabes Tomoyo?- dijo él, pero no solo los nervios le impidieron continuar; para su mala suerte, Kurogane también estaba en la batalla. No podía hacerlo, Tomoyo ya tenía novio, pero, si no continuaba, pensar en ella lo seguiría carcomiendo; y se estaba enamorando más y más de ella conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando Sakura y Syaoran estaban ocupados complaciendo los deseos de Yuuko, era ella quien llegaba a la tienda y cuidaba de él, o era quien le llevaba algo rico para comer, alguien con quien podía jugar y hablar, horas y horas sin aburrirse.

-Si, dime- dijo ella cuando Eriol se tardo en continuar

-Mmmh, es que…-empezó él

-¿Si?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Hay…algo que quiero decirte. Tomoyo, es solo que yo…"¡Demonios!"-si no se equivocaba, se estaba sonrojando

-¡Watanuki kun¡Doumeki kun!- grito con mucha alegría Himawari quien llego de repente

-¡Himawari chan!- grito Watanuki encantado, tanto que no le molesto cuando los chicos descargaron todas las bolas de nieve hacia él.

-¡Chicos!-dijo ella y corrió hacia ellos, lo malo fue que, una de las ramas que Eriol y Tomoyo iban a usar como brazo del muñeco quedó en su camino y ella se patinó, al caer, destrozo el muñeco y tiro a Eriol al piso. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre un muchacho muy guapo de ojos azules.

-Himawari chan-dijo preocupado Watanuki y la ayudo a levantarse -¿Estas bien?- Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol

-¿Ah?, si, no te preocupes estoy bien- y todavía sonrojada le dijo a Eriol- ¡Discúlpame¡De verdad!, debo ser muy pesada ¿No te lastime?-

-No-dijo el con un poco de dificultad- solo me sacaste el aire

-¡Oh! Su muñeco quedo destruido-dijo ella y volteo- Watanuki ¿Les ayudamos a componerlo?

-¡Encantado!-dijo el muy alegre

-Creo que no paso nada-dijo Kurogane- continuemos y todos siguieron en lo que estaban, menos Doumeki quien se alejo un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Himawari

-Por café de la maquina ¿quieres?-

-Si, gracias-dijo ella

Watanuki se levanto rápidamente –Yo traeré tu café Himawari chan- ella iba a sacar dinero de su bolsita pero el estiro su mano en el aire- no, te lo invito jejejejeje (risita nerviosa)-

-Mokona también quiere café-grito un conejito negro- ¡dinero¡Dinero!- y bailoteo encima de la cabeza de Watanuki

-Esta bien, ya-dijo Wata- Vamos bollo negro- y siguieron a Doumeki

-Que amable es Watanuki- dijo Himawari entrelazando sus manos –Ah, es cierto ¿alguno de ustedes quería café?-les pregunto a Eriol y a Tomoyo

-No, así esta bien- dijeron los 2.

-Ah, bueno-dijo Himawari y miro fijamente a Eriol, él se dio cuenta y le pregunto-¿Quieres decirme algo?-

Himawari se sorprendió- No, es…estaba pensando, te me haces bien conocido- dijo pensativa- me parece que ya te había visto en otra parte, pero ¿Dónde será¿eres de por aquí?-

-No-le dijo el – Ni, siquiera soy Japonés, soy de Inglaterra-dijo él y le sonrió

Himawari sonrió también -¡Ya se!-dijo contenta y le agarro la cara – Eso es. ¡Te pareces mucho a Watanuki!-

-¿Qué?-dijeron él y Tomoyo

-Si, tu sonrisa es igual de linda que la de el, que gracioso, el es huérfano, pero, hasta pareces su hermano-

-No, me había dado cuenta- dijo él y Watanuki regreso

-¡Aquí tienes Himawari!-le dijo y ella tomo su café- ¿Cuándo regresaste?-

-Apenas hace un rato- dijo ella- no tiene ni 3 horas-

-¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?-pregunto Watanuki

-Encontré a Yuuko camino a tu casa-contesto ella- me dijo que estarian en el parque, y decidí venir- Tomoyo no de verdad no quería seguir escuchando a la conversación de Watanuki y le pregunto a Eriol- ¿Qué querías decirme?-

El se sorprendio – No puedo decirtelo aquí y tampoco ahora- y bajo la voz- bueno¿te gustaria ir al cine?, me dijiste que querias ver una película y supongo que no es del tipo de las que le gustan a Kurogane-

-No, tienes razon-dijo ella- Podriamos ir el sabado temprano. Solo espero que Yuuko nos deje-

-¿A Kurogane no le importara?-pregunto Eriol

-Ay no creo- dijo ella sonriendo- el viernes sale muy tarde, aunque depende como lo veas, tal vez salga muy temprano- y se rio- Ademas no habra problema si mi mejor amigo me acompaña-

¡Que lastima! Eso le corto las alas a Eriol quien sonrio diciendo un vago –si-

Se quedaron otro rato en el parque, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron ir a comer al centro comercial. Charlaban con placides mientras caminaban, Eriol era el unico que iba callado y se rezago lo mas que pudo con Tomoyo, aunque, realmente caminar le costaba trabajo y se estaba mareando un poco y por mas que intento evitar que ella se diera cuenta, no pudo; se apoyo contra la pared. Ella lo miro preocupada -¿Te sientes mal¿Quieres regresar a la tienda?-

-No- dijo el y se froto los ojos

-Apoyate en mi- dijo ella y el no la dejo decir otra cosa, la jalo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, la beso dulcemente.

El gusto no le duro mucho, un rayo negro salio de la nada y lo golpeo, mientras una risa se escuchaba a lo lejos –te encontre ¡Majestad!

Eriol se levanto estropeado -¡Otra ves tu!- y la nariz empezo a sangrarle de inmediato

-Es, ese maldito- dijo Kurogane

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-dijo Syaoran

-¡Waw mi señor! Lo que tus amigos dicen no es muy agradable. No se metan es esto, este asunto solo nos incumbe al rey y a mi- y disparo rayos negros en direccion a ellos

-¡Doumeki!- grito Yuuko usando como medio a Mokona- Saca de Aquí a Watanuki y a Himawari-

-Si Yuuko- dijo Doumeki mirando al conejito y jalo a Watanuki y a Himawari a un lado.

-Trajiste refuerzos ¿eh?-dijo el joven de la capucha blanca y saco su pluma, una enorme araña negra salio en direccion a Sakura y una cosa con brazos afilados en direccion a Fay y Syaoran – Esto los mantendra ocupados- dijo triunfante-

Sakura y los demas tenian algunos problemas esquivando a las criaturas, parecia que el chico habia practicado mucho, porque en cuanto lograban cortar alguna a la mitad, se formaban 2, asi que debian tener cuidado.

-Ahora si, estamos solos-dijo el joven y floto en direccion a Eriol- Ya me esta cansando este asunto- y saco su espada lanzandose al ataque.

Kurogane lo vio y dejo caer todo su cuerpo contra el- Te olvidaste de mi- y lo golpeo en la cara, de hecho le propino un apaliza y al final lo azoto contra un arbol

-¡Imbecil!-grito el joven y le lanzo rayos negros que Kuro fácilmente esquivo, pero solo fueron una distracción, la sombra de Kurogane se levanto del suelo y lo envolvio

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el asqueado

-Te mantendra quieto- dijo el chico, Tomoyo lo golpeo con uno de sus zapatos –Dejanos en paz- le grito

El joven agarro a Tomoyo del cuello, ella movia sus manos para librarse e intentaba patearlo

-¡Dejala!-le grito Eriol

-Como quieras-dijo el y avento a Tomoyo hacia arriba solo para dejarla caer, ella se elevo unos 5 pisos.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritaron Eriol y Kurogane

-¡Viento!- se escucho a Sakura y por fortuna eso amortiguo la caida de Tomoyo

-¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir Clow?. Que suerte tengo, se te esta terminando la fuerza-

Eriol saco su baculo

-Asi me gusta- dijo el chico, pero Eriol no lo ataco directamente, sino que, un auto cercano levito y prendiendole fuego se lo avento.

El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse- Tambien puedo jugar a eso- y levanto el auto, aun en llamas, lo partio en 2 y contesto el ataque. Eriol solo las esquivo, y uso el mismo truco del chico, la sombra que proyectaba se aproximo lentamente y lo enredo por todo el cuerpo.

-"Que habil es"-penso el chico pero no se dio por vencido, le lanzo rayos negros. Eriol le respondio con rayos rojos, pero rebotaban en un campo de fuerza antes de que llegaran al joven, se apoyo en el baculo. El joven agarro a Eriol de cuello estrangulandolo, Eriol le agarro las manos y lo electrocuto con rayos morados.

Un chillido agudo se escucho, al joven le empezó a sangrar la nariz y las cosas que habían aparecido gracias a la pluma se desvanecieron, lamentablemente. El chico soltó a Eriol y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos

-Bosque-grito Sakura y Fay clavo su báculo en el piso, provocando que el chico de la capucha quedara inmóvil. Kurogane agarro a Eriol, quien intento caminar apoyándose en el, pero no pudo, solo jalo aire y escupió mucha sangre. Kurogane le agarro las piernas y lo cargo.

-Kurogane, Tomoyo-dijo Sakura- llévenlo con Yuuko, nosotros nos encargamos de este entupido ¡vayan!-

-Si-dijeron los 2

Con sus báculos y espadas, Syaoran Sakura y Fay se disponían a interrogar al joven de la capucha quien intentaba librarse de las ataduras que tenía

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-le grito syaoran

-¿Para que quieres a Eriol?-dijo Sakura

-Ese mocoso- empezó el- Esa mala imitación de Clow Reed no me interesa-

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Sakura

-Ninguno de ustedes, ni tu Syaoran, ni usted princesita- dijo el

-¿Entonces¿Qué era para ti¿un deporte acaso?-pregunto Syaoran

-¡Santo Dios¡No!- y sonrió maliciosamente- asi que, tu no eres Syaoran al que conozco, el no habría perdido el tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas, el ya habría obtenido la pluma-

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura

-Si, esta pluma-dijo El chico y enseño su burbuja- Tenia la mala idea de que eras tu quien estaba tras ella Syaoran, pero me equivoque, bueno, es la primera vez en el viaje que me topo con una copia, como ustedes-

-¡Syaoran no esta buscando esta cosa¡Nunca haría nada tan peligroso!-reclamo Sakura

-¡Claro que no!-dijo el joven- Esta cosa solo es poder, y uno inmenso. Creí que en este mundo podría encontrar al sujeto que busco, pero, sentí el poder de una pluma que se encuentra aquí, la necesito para poder continuar. Lo malo, es que tu amiguito no quieres soltarla-

-¿Eriol, tiene una pluma?-pregunto Sakura

-La fuente de su poder- dijo el joven –Solo es esa la razón por la que la posee, a pesar de que lo esta matando, no quiere renunciar a ella.

-¡Cállate!- grito Sakura y lo abofeteo

-¡Basta Sakura!- dijo Syaoran alzo su espada. Fay tomo su báculo y ella también empuño el suyo, iban a atacar al chico.

El sonrió- Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo- algún día, cuando su mundo peligre y esa pluma sea su única protección, cuando no haya nadie que pueda ocultar ese poder, vendré por ella y te prometo que te eliminare Syaoran- El piso succiono al chico, como cuando Fay mando a Sakura con Yuuko y desapareció.

-¡Cobarde!- grito Sakura al aire y se dirigieron a la tienda.

Llegaron y todo estaba muy callado, ni siquiera Maru y Moro hablaron. Entraron alarmados y vieron a Eriol acostado en el diván de Yuuko y Nakuru estaba junto a el

-Aprieta con fuerza su mano-le dijo Yuuko a Nakuru y ella lo hizo, un resplandor blanco brillo "amarrando" ambas manos- Mientras lo tomes asi, su corazón latera con la misma fuerza que el tuyo, no te separes, esta muy débil-

Yuuko se levanto y alzo una mano en dirección a ellos, 3 objetos aparecieron: una goma de borrar con forma de conejito, un calendario de flores de hacia mas de 10 años y un osito con alas –Este, será mi pago- dijo Yuuko. Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo asintieron.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto Syaoran

-Esta muriendo- dijo Yuuko –muy lentamente, podré mantenerlo con vida muy poco tiempo, asi que no tenemos opción más que realizar ese hechizo-

-Yuuko-empezó Fay y Sakura lo detuvo

-Si, lo sabemos, -dijo apesumbrada – Puede que Eriol sea mas poderoso que tu y que no funcione, pero, no quiero dejarlo morir sin intentarlo-

-Tampoco nosotros-dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo.

-En ese caso, el precio que deberán pagar, aun si no funciona, se trata de la posesión más preciada que posean-

-¿Nuestra posesión más preciada?-dijo Tomoyo

-Sin embargo, el hechizo es peligroso y extraordinariamente difícil; mientras se realiza, la fuerza, con la que aprecian su mayor tesoro, se convertirá en energía y jamás podrán recuperar nada de lo que yo haya tomado¿Aun están dispuestos?-

-Por supuesto-dijeron todos

-Bien, Sakura, Syaoran, lo mas preciado para ustedes es la relación que tienen, asi que tomara los recuerdo que uno tenga del otro- Sakura abrazo a Syaoran y lo miro a los ojos -¿No lo podré recordar?-pregunto

-Y el a ti tampoco-dijo Yuuko

Los 2 cerraron los ojos y dijeron que si

-De acuerdo. Tomoyo, Kurogane es tu posesión mas preciada - Tomoyo ahogo un grito, y se soltó a llorar diciendo que si.

-¡Que dices Yuuko!-grito Kurogane

-No puedes involucrarte en esto-dijo Yuuko y lo paro con su mano.

-Tampoco tu, Watanuki- le dijo al chico que se había acercado- "pero hay algo que puedes hacer"- le dijo telepáticamente- "ve a la bodega de los tesoros y busca la caja morada mas grande que veas"-Watanuki asintió sin decir nada

-Si, me permite-dijo Nakuru- Fay, nos ha ayudado mucho a todos, pero creo que tampoco debería meterse en esto. Solamente nos involucra a los mas cercanos a Eriol, asi que seré yo quien pague, lo que tenias pensado cobrarle a el-

-También has sido creada con magia ¿cierto?-le pregunto Yuuko

-Si, Eriol fue quien me hizo y yo también se que es lo que sienten estas niñas al no poder salir del lugar en el que fueron creadas, porque tampoco tenia un alma como ellas. Pero, si Eriol, lo necesita, te daré mi alma-dijo Nakuru

-No- dijo Yuuko- Tu alma es un precio demasiado elevado, además y estas ayudando a Eriol, y solamente con el pago de ellos 3 basta-dijo Yuuko tocándole la cara- haremos el hechizo al anochecer, es decir en una hora exactamente, será en el lago del parque que esta en Tomoeda. Es un lugar muy poderoso que nos protegerá, por si algo saliera mal-

-Entendido- dijeron todos.

* * *

Entonces Mokona abrió sus ojos gritando –Mekyo- Yuuko la tomo en sus manos y se fue a su recamara. Ahí, apareció una mokona blanca, pero no era la guardiana de Fay, este conejito tenía una joya roja en su frente 

-¡Hola Yuuko!-dijo contenta

-¡Hola Mokona!-dijo Yuuko sonriendo muy débilmente -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estamos en un lugar muy bonito, parecido a nuestro mundo-dijo contenta- y hay una chica que desea hablar contigo-dijo y desapareció, la cara de una mujer pelirroja tomo su lugar

-¡Es un placer verte de nuevo Yuuko!-dijo sonriendo

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Kaho- dijo Yuuko apesumbrada

-¿Paso algo malo?-pregunto

-Se trata de Eriol-dijo Yuuko y Kaho se asombro -¿Cómo esta?-

Yuuko negó lentamente con la cabeza y Kaho se soltó a llorar –Mi Eriol, me gustaría estar con él-

-¿Qué se te ofrecía?-pregunto Yuuko para que Kaho se calmara

-Los chicos llegaron al templo- dijo Kaho con seriedad- Ayudan aquí en el templo, hasta que encuentren la pluma-

-Cuídalos muy bien, de ellos dependen muchísimas cosas-dijo Yuuko y se despidió

* * *

La hora llego y caminaron hacia el portal, llegando inmediatamente al parque del rey pingüino

-El agua aqui es pura, sumergelo ahí-dijo Yuuko y Nakura la obedecio.

-La luna ya esta en su lugar- dijo Yuuko- Sera ella quien nos guie, asi que entonces- y Yuuko alzo su mano a la luna. Tres rayos iluminaron a Syaoran a Sakura y a Tomyo y un funo humo plateado emano de su cuerpo hacia Eriol. Sin embargo, el obrio decilmente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, jalo aire y murmuro –No , no- junto toda la fuerza que pudo y se levanto hacia Yuuko y apoyandose en ella dijo – No, por favor ¡dejalos!-

-No puedo Eriol-dijo ella

El la agarro fuertemente de los brazos y grito - ¡Deje que no!- y unos rayos morados la lastimaron, provocando que la conexión de cortara. El empezo a respirar rapida, fuerte y ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sakura, acercandose a el

-Porque-dijo Jalando Aire entre palabra y palabra- no es… mi deseo-

-¿Qué?-dijo Syaoran sin poder creer lo que oia

- Yuuko…sabes que…no puedes…conceder un deseo…si la persona involucrada…no quiere-dijo Eriol con mucho trabajo

-Lo siento Eriol, pero si puedo-dijo ella con calma- Quien me pide el deseo es quien sufre las consecuencias, no importa que otra persona no quiera, ellos, lo saben y estan de acuerdo-

-No quiero…No permitire… que lo hagan Yuuko- y la vio directo a los ojos- Sakura…Sayoran…La responsabilidad…de tomar una decisión…por otra persona…es una carga…demaciado pesada…lo se porque…tuve que hacerlo muchas veces…y no quiero… que pasen por lo que yo pase…-Se detuvo a tomar aire- no puedo…vivir sabiendo que los lastime…Que lo mas preciado…para ustedes…desaparecio-

Yuuko le alzo la cara y le dijo- ¿Ese es tu deseo?- el asintio- Sera como gustes- le dijo

Eriol sonrio y dejo de apoyarse en ella, Sakura lo agarro, pero el pesama mucho asi que se agacho

-Eres muy…amable Sakura chan-dijo el Syaoran y Tomoyo se acercaron, Eriol jalo aire con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones y dijo- Tomoyo…disculpame- y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- Queria deirte esto…desde el dia… que vine a Japón… ¡Te amo!...con toda mi alma…pero me… acobarde… perdóname- y tosio fuerte

-Eriol no hables asi- le dijo Tomoyo

-No se preocupen…solo estoy cansado... ¿les moesta…si cierro los ojos…camino a casa?-

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y Syaoran agarro a Eriol, para cargarlo pero...

Unas brillantes chispas color rosa se asomaron en su pecho, seguidas por un resplandor rosa y lentamente una pluma blanca, con un corazón rosa apareció, la luz y las chispas la envolvieron un rato, hasta que callo con mucha delicadeza en la camisa de Eriol.

Lamentablemente, el silencio que reinaba entre los presentes se incremento, la pesada y ruidosa respiración de Eriol se detuvo...

-¿Eriol?-pregunto Sakura y lo zarandeo un poco

El no contesto.

Syaoran se acerco y le toco el cuello con sus dedos, no pudo sentir nada, solo la blanca piel de Eriol, se quito su capa y con mucho dolor la puso encima de su amigo cubriéndole la cara.

Sakura ahogo un grito y abrazo a Eriol con fuerza –No, Eriol, no- y se solto a llorar amargamente...


	14. Catorce

Hola, hola hola n.n

Estoy muy feliz, no pense llegar a este punto de la historia, el penultimo capitulo, ahora este capitulo lo escribi mas de 4 veces hasta que quedo a mi gusto. Espero les agrade

gabyhyatt: que bueno que te hayan gustado los 2 primeros capitulos, espero que te siga gustando toda la historia.

darthmocy: Descuida aqui descubriras que paso con Tomoyo, esta muy padre eso y bueno yo tambien llore cuando lo escribia, si mi pobrecito Eriol

Bueno preparence para descubrir cual fue "El ultimo deseo de Reed" la proxima vez

Con ustedes uno, dos, tres ¡Catorce! a se me olvidaba -_asi- son recuerdos_

_

* * *

_

_-_Ya, veo- dijo apagada la voz de Yukito desde el teléfono- Descuida, en un momento iremos para allá-

-Muchas gracias, joven Yukito- dijo Tomoyo y colgó- Touya y Yukito ya están en camino-

-Creo que ya son todos- dijo atrás de ella la voz de Syaoran

-No- dio ella sin voltear – Todavía no encuentro a Chiharu y a Yamazaki- la voz se le quebró- A…a Eriol le habría gustado que estuvieran aquí.

Estaban sentados en la biblioteca de la mansión de Tomoyo, fue el ultimo lugar al que Eriol llamo su casa y quería despedirlo ahí mismo

-¿Y Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Esta en la sala con Kurogane y el chico rubio- contesto Sonomi

-Será mejor que la ayudemos a prepararlo todo- dijo Syaoran y Sonomi lo detuvo –Mis niños- les dijo preocupada- no me gusta que estén así, se que su dolor es terrible, del tipo que no se puede expresar llorando, pero necesitan desahogarse-

Syaoran alzo la cara al techo –No puedo-le dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sonomi

-Porque a Eriol no le gustaba que nos preocupáramos por su culpa, además- y esto lo dijo en voz muy baja- necesito estar bien, Sakura y Tomoyo…-

-No es cierto- y lo abrazo- tu también necesitas consuelo, no te hará bien si guardas toda esa tristeza para ti solo- Syaoran abrazo a Sonomi y lloro en silencio; unos pasos se cercaron lentamente a ellos y voltearon a ver. Watanuki llego sosteniendo una caja morada entre sus manos.

-Yuuko, me dio esto, dijo que es un regalo para Eriol- y abrió la caja, adentro había un traje idéntico al que Eriol solía usar cuando le entrego las cartas a Sakura solo que mas grande. –Dijo que no podía venir-

Tomoyo le quito la ropa de las manos a Watanuki y la abrazo, gruesos lagrimones empaparon sus mejillas.

-Me dijo… "¡Te amo!... Con toda mi alma" , yo creí… creí que seguíamos siendo amigos y no me di cuenta de nada, el nunca me dio una pista. Yo pude haberlo consolado cuando termino con Kaho, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, aunque tampoco estaba segura, tal vez el no se sentiría cómodo-

-Tomoyo- dijeron Sonomi y Syaoran

-¡Que egoísta!- grito ella- El si pudo decirme que me amaba, pero no dejo que yo le dijera lo mismo, ahora, ya no se ni que pensar, adoro a Kurogane, aunque…aunque…-y aventó la túnica corriendo escaleras arriba, ya no estaba triste, estaba furiosa.

-¡Tomoyo!- grito Sonomi y corrió tras ella

Tomoyo llego y se encerró en la habitación que había sido de Eriol, Sonomi giraba frenéticamente la perilla y golpeo la puerta gritando- ¡Ábreme¡Tomoyo!-

Ella se puso a gritar y de repente, agarro el perchero y lo sorrajó en la ventana varias veces, hasta que la rompió por completo -¡Estúpido!-grito llorando –También te amaba, pero estabas comprometido y para colmo con una mujer mayor. ¡No es justo!, solamente pensaste en ti¿Por qué no pensaste en mis sentimientos¿O en los de Kurogane?, no le puedo decir que estoy enamorada de un chico muerto- y agarro el perfume de la cómoda y lo lanzo al espejo con toda la fuerza que pudo, por fortuna, se tranquilizo un poco después de eso; tanto que noto una cajita roja que estaba en la cómoda y que debía tener mucho tiempo ahí, porque estaba cubierta de polvo; tenia escrito en una etiqueta "Tomoyo Daidouji". Pensando fríamente, Eriol fue la última persona que entro a ese cuarto, nadie después del terremoto entro ni a limpiar, tomo la cajita y la abrió, había una horquilla de oro con unas cuentas moradas.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo ella tapándose la boca y dejo volar un poco su imaginación, Eriol iba a decírselo todo en el templo y por eso tenia un reglo guardado, pero ya no pudo. Saco la horquilla y se la puso en el cabello, entonces un fino resplandor lila lleno la habitación iluminándola al mismo tiempo un brillante humo de igual color desvaneció los muebles, las paredes y el piso. Después, una figura apareció frente a ella, una chica de cabello negro y un fino kimono la tomo de la mano –Al fin nos vemos, Srita Daidouji-dijo y Tomoyo retrocedió horrorizada, la chica que le hablo era una copia suya

-No tengas miedo- le dijo con calma y camino hacia ella

-¡N... No te acerques!-dijo Tomoyo caminando para atrás- ¿Qui...quien eres?-

-¿Es que el joven Hiragizawa no te ha explicado nada?- pregunto sorprendida la copia- Soy tu yo de otro mundo; la princesa Tomoyo del reino de Japón-y se inclino- Soy como tu, con la misma apariencia y la misma alma, pero vivo en un mundo y tiempo diferentes-

-¿Otro mundo?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Si, existen muchísimos mundos-dijo Tomoyo Hime contenta- Creí que nunca ibas a abrir la cajita, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero no podía involucrar al joven Hiragizawa-

De los ojos de Tomoyo brotaron dos gruesas lagrimas-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- dijo Tomoyo Hime

-Erio, falleció-contesto Tomoyo

Tomoyo Hime suspiro, pero no se entristeció -¿Sabes? El joven Hiragizawa es una de las pocas personas que pueden viajar por diferentes dimensiones, fue así como lo conocí, cuando el llego a mi mundo, me pidió ayuda-

Tomoyo interesada alzo la vista y escucho atentamente a lo que su copia le decía

-Estaba muy enfermo-siguió Tomoyo hime- y temía mas por la seguridad de sus guardianes que por la suya.

-¿Spy y Nakuru¿Por qué?- dijo Tomoyo

-Cuando me conto todo, me dijo que si el fallecia, ellos se quedarian sin su fuente de magia y desaparecerían; quería dejárselos a una persona que poseyera magia. Pero la Srita Kinomoto y el joven Li ya tenían demasiadas responsabilidades-Tomoyo hime apretó sus manos junto con las de Tomoyo- Así que pensó en ti, y por eso busco entre mundos una copia tuya que manejara magia, con una sola bastaba, porque, al ser iguales, la magia que aquel ser tuviera, la tendrías tu también. Los guardianes debían cambiar sus poderes, para que fueran como los tuyos, era ahí donde entraba yo, el joven Hiragizawa ya no podía realizar un hechizo tan poderoso, entonces fui yo quien le dio los medios necesarios. La joya que tiene el collar- y señalo el cuello de Tomoyo- es la que cambiara a los guardianes para que te pertenezcan-

-Pero, te equivocas- le dijo Tomoyo- Yo, no tengo magia, porque, ni siquiera soy capaz de ver las cosas que Sakura y Syaoran tienen que enfrentar y que pueden sentir-

-Tu magia permaneció dormida, porque no tenias necesidad de usarla, pero, cuando el joven Hiragizawa llego conmigo, tu magia estaba a punto de despertar y el no quería. Veras, a tu mundo llego un ser cruel y peligroso, que solo buscaba aumentar su poder, tu serias muy vulnerable porque aun no controlarías tu magia y el te podía atacar; así que el joven Hiragizawa, le puso un sello a la joya, que solo se romperia si ocurría lo peor-explico Tomoyo hime

Tomoyo agarro su collar

-No te preocupes, este hechizo no te causara daño a ti ni a los guardianes- y sonrió

-Entonces, el sujeto de la capucha-dijo alarmada Tomoyo- ¿Intento robar la magia de Eriol?

-No, intento robar la pluma que Hiragizawa estaba cuidando-dijo Tomoyo hime

Tomoyo se horrorizo- ¿Por qué quería Eriol proteger tal cosa?, no, no es cierto, esa pluma lo mato-

-Era de eso, de lo que te quería hablar-dijo Tomoyo hime- Te lo contare todo, sobre esa pluma, sobre la existencia de diferentes mundos, sobre un grupo de viajeros que llegaran aquí y en especial el porque debes evitar que Sakura destruya esa pluma, debe ser devuelta a su verdadero dueño...- continuo Tomoyo hime...

-¿Sonomi?- se acerco una muy triste Sakura a ella- ¿Qué paso, escuche muchos ruidos?-

-Tomoyo, lleva ya un buen rato encerrada-dijo preocupada- Rompió muchas cosas, pero no me quiere abrir-

-¡Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura acercándose a la puerta- Tomoyo, ábreme, por favor-

La perilla giro lentamente y la puerta se abrió, Tomoyo salio peinada con una horquilla dorada, Sakura la abrazo con fuerza

Pero Tomoyo no hizo ni dijo nada, es mas se soltó de Sakura y bajo las escaleras, hasta donde estaba Syaoran, el tenia la pluma encerrada en la carta del escudo, Tomoyo la tomo sin decir nada.

-¡No Tomoyo!- le dijo Syaoran y Sakura también corrió a ver

-Tomoyo- dijo preocupada Sakura- Es peligroso, suéltala-

Para su sorpresa Tomoyo sonrió y llevo la pluma hasta donde descansaba Eriol, el ya tenia puesta la túnica, ella le puso la pluma en el pecho y acomodo sus brazos sobre ella –Tomoyo hime, me explico todo- le dijo en voz baja- perdóname, no debí dejarme llevar, voy a cuidar bien a Nakuru y a Spinel, no te preocupes, y, bueno...no solo ella sino que también yo lo creo, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo Eriol- (por una extraña razón la voz de Tomoyo resonó con eco) y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kurogane agarro a Tomoyo y la sentó en un sillón, ellos creían que la muerte de Eriol la había dejado demasiado confundida, ella se sentó sonriéndole y le dio un largo y dulce beso.

-De verdad tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado- le dijo

-To...Tomoyo- se acerco Sakura, ella volteo y le dijo

-Hazme un favor- pase, lo que pase, no destruyas esa pluma. De su dueño dependen muchas cosas-

Sakura asintió vagamente con la cabeza, lo mejor era esperar a que Tomoyo se tranquilizara, pero, solamente Watanuki se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba completamente lucida y calmada y aun más cuando menciono la pluma...

* * *

Todo esta completamente oscuro y no había nada en ningún lado, aun así, Eriol seguía corriendo, ya tenia un buen rato buscando la salida de ese lugar, en especial porque podía oír su nombre "Eriol" escuchaba con mucha claridad, pero como no había nada, pudo haber estado dando vueltas en círculos sin darse cuenta¿Por qué no había nada?, el estaba seguro de que en ese lugar una vez hubo árboles y personas, pero ahora ni siquiera había luz. Siguió corriendo hasta que se estrello contra un espejo, el golpe lo tiro al piso, y vio el espejo con atención, vio a un muchachito de 18 años que le devolvía la mirada, tenia el cabello corto y los ojos azules y unas grandes gafas enfrente de ellos, sonrió aliviado de reconocer su reflejo, pero inmediatamente después, la imagen de un hombre de cabello largo y negro la suplió, el retrocedió horrorizado, pero el hombre de la túnica negra le sonrió y le dijo -¡Muchas gracias!- y el espejo estallo al igual que la oscuridad reinante 

_-Eriol-escucho su nombre de nuevo, pero de la voz de una mujer-¿Eriol¿estas bien?- y abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el piso de un parque de diversiones y una chica de cabello negro estaba enfrente de el, filmándolo con una cámara_

_Ven- y le estiro una mano para que se pudiera levantar- ¿No me digas que todavía sigues mareado de la montaña rusa?_

_-¿Qué?- le dijo el – Claro que no-_

_La chica se rió mucho – perdóname pero nunca vi. a nadie vomitar así¡caray!-_

_Sintió la sangre subirse a sus mejillas – Es de las cosas que no vas a olvidar nunca ¿verdad Tomoyo?-_

_-Ya no te enojes, ven, vamos a subirnos a la ruda de la fortuna y no te preocupes- dijo ella en tono burlón- la rueda no va tan rápido-_

_El la siguió resignado, se subieron en una canastita cerrada y se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje_

_-¡Que bonito!-dijo el y se asomo, se podía ver todo el parque y eso que no estaban tan alto, solo una cosa estorbaba, el inmenso letrero que decía "Fairy Park"_

_-¿Quieres?-dijo ella y le estiro un osito de chocolate_

_Si, te lo agradezco mucho- y se lo comió- Mmmh que rico ¿tú los hiciste?-_

_-No, ... los hizo, yo no soy buena para cocinar-admitió ella_

_-A si, pero- dijo apenado- Me gusta mucho la ropa que haces- y ella volteo a la derecha con entonación, como si quisiera ver algo atrás de el. El volteo, en la canasta de junto no había nada_

_-Me gusta esa sonrisa- le dijo a Tomoyo_

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto ella_

_-La que pones cada que vez a...-pero no dijo Nada_

_Ella negó con la cabeza- No tonto- y sonrió mucho- ...no es la única persona que me queda a la derecha-_

_El se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió más cuando la chica se acerco y le dio un tierno beso._

* * *

Fue entonces cuando jalo aire con mucha fuerza y despertó, estaba acostado, finamente vestido y extrañamente solo, miro a su alrededor y todas las personas estaban dormidas, las vio con curiosidad, todos vestían de negro ¿Por qué?, pero lo mas importante ¿Por qué todos estaban dormidos?, se levanto, ese beso fue muy vivido y quería encontrar a la chica que se lo había dado, pero solamente había desconocidos a su alrededor que por mas que el lo intento, no despertaron, sintió cosquilla en su pecho y se lo toco, levantando de su camisa una pluma blanca con un corazón rosa en el centro, sonrió mucho, la pluma lo hizo sentir bien de repente y esta brillo apuntando hacia la puerta, el camino hacia ella y salio de la mansión... 

Serian casi las 6 en punto cunado todos despertaron, estaban en la sala, todos menos una persona.

-¡Eriol!- grito Sakura asustada

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Touya

-Eriol no esta- grito ella

-No, ese maldito, debió habérselo llevado-dijo Syaoran- no puedo creerlo que falta de respeto-

-Por eso nos quedamos dormidos-dijo Sakura

-No creo-dijo Tomoyo con calma, curiosamente bajando las escaleras- No lo entienden, solamente hay una razón por la que Eriol no esta aquí¡Esta vivo!-grito contenta

Sakura y Syaoran se sorprendieron, pero pusieron atención, si, podían sentir a Eriol, no con toda la fuerza acostumbrada, pero indudablemente se sentía su presencia, salieron de la mansión a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto Eriol caminaba algo asustado, no debió seguir a la pluma (de hecho eso sonaba muy tonto de solo pensarlo) porque al caminar por la calle se dio cuenta que no conocía nada, nada le era familiar, ni una cosa, ni una persona, se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar nada, salvo un nombre y una cara: Tomoyo. Le estaba dando hambre y se acerco a la panadería, ahí encontró tirado un billete y se metió.

-¡Disculpa! Pero todavía no abrimos- le dijo una chica en uniforme azul celeste.

-Lo siento- dijo el- es que...tengo mucha hambre-

La chica lo miro y miro hacia los lados algo nerviosa pero no se opuso al encantador joven que estaba frente a ella- ¿Qué te gustaría?, pero bueno, apúrate en escoger para que no se den cuenta-

-Si, mira, dame lo que pueda pagar con esto- y enseño su billete. Poco tiempo después, salio cargando una bolsa de papel llena de pastelillos, tal vez debió preguntarle a la chica por una estación de policía, para reportarse como perdido, pero decidió seguir caminando, porque, mientras mas avanzara la mañana, habría mas personas en la calle y podrían ayudarle. Así que se sentó muy contento a comer en una banca con forma de pingüino.

Escucho que alguien se acercaba y alzo la vista, una mujer pelirroja y bonita lo miro detenidamente-¿Eriol? Eriol¿estas bien?-

Fueron las mismas palabras de la chica de cabello negro –Tu me conoces- dijo el contento

-Claro que si- dijo ella contenta y lo abrazo,- Estas bien, no creí volver a verte, mi niño-

El agacho la cabeza y dijo- perdóname, pero, no tengo idea de quien eres-

-Esta bien, no importa mucho, porque, yo, fui tu maestra en la primaria-Eriol sonrió mucho –Entonces si me conoces-dijo entusiasmado- ¿Eriol¿Es mi nombre verdad?-

-Tú eres y siempre serás Eriol Hiragizawa-le dijo ella lentamente

-¿Hira...hiragi...como?-repitió el

-No puedes recordar casi nada- le dijo ella y el asintió

El la invito a sentarse- ¿Quieres? Tengo muchos-

-Bueno-dijo ella- Mira así va a ser más fácil- y escribió ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA con letras bien grandes en la tierra

-¡Ah!-dijo el sonriendo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Kaho Mitsuki-dijo ella

Eriol saco la pluma que seguía brillando- Srita Mitsuki ¿Esto es tuyo?-

-No, pero se a quien le pertenece-dijo ella

-¿Me podrías llevar ahí?-dijo Eriol

-Por supuesto, dijo ella y se levanto junto con el

Sakura, Syaoran, Fay y Watanuki corrieron a todos lados buscando a Eriol, aunque ninguno estaba seguro de encontrarlo, reconocían esa presencia como la de el, pero al mismo tiempo era un poco diferente ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sakura corrió hacia el parque del rey pingüino, y enfrente de unas banquitas leyó con letras bien grandes "Eriol Hiragizawa", debe ser por aquí y concentrándose encontró la fuente de aquella extraña presencia y la siguió. Camino un buen rato y llago al templo Mitsuki, subió las escaleras algo nerviosa; pero lo que vio le helo la sangre. Ahí estaba Eriol, no le cabía la menor duda era el y estaba con la profeso Mitsuki, también con Syaoran, Fay y Kurogane, pero...lo mas sorprendente, se vio a ella misma, solo que con el cabello corto.

-Eriol- grito ella y lo abrazo muy fuerte- de verdad estas bien, creímos que te perdíamos Eriol-

-¿Eriol?-dijo "Syaoran"

-Es el nombre de este jovencito-dijo Kaho

-No...No puede ser-dijo "Sakura"- este chico es idéntico a mi padre, Clow Reed-

-¿Tu padre¿Clow Reed¿Que es esto¿Syaoran que esta pasando?-pregunto Sakura

"Syaoran" se sorprendió, la hermosa copia de la princesa lo llamo por su nombre –Sakura hime-dijo el en voz baja- me recuerdas-

-La misma persona con la misma alma-dijo "Fay"

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura

-Deja que te diga una cosa- dijo Kaho, acercándose a Sakura- Sakura Kinomoto, esta es la procesa Sakura del reino de Clow-

-¿Perdón?-dijo Sakura

-Princesa Sakura, esta es Sakura Kinomoto-dijo Kaho

-Raro- dijo Sakura hime- no pensé verte nunca en nuestro viaje-

-¿Nuestro viaje?-pregunto Sakura

-Princesa Sakura- dijo Eriol- Creo que esto le pertenece- y le dio la pluma libremente

"Syaoran" la tomo y la pluma se deslizo dentro del pecho de Sakura Hime y esta recordó:

_-¡Papá!-grito desesperada, tenia unos 5 años _

_Ella estaba en una terraza, las estrellas no brillaban y una fuerte tormenta de arena se aproximaba; pero aun así corría hacia su padre._

_-¡Papá!-volvió a decir-¡Papá!-y el se volteo a verla_

_-¿Princesa Sakura?-dijo y camino a la entrada de la terraza, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y el se agacho a consolarla._

_-¡Tengo miedo!-le dijo _

_-Todo estará bien, tranquila-la consoló su padre-No dejaría nunca que algo te pasara- y enredo sus dedos en el largo cabello de su padre._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo ella espantada –¿Algo malo va a ocurrir?_

_-No- contesto el- solo se trata de una tormenta de arena muy fuerte-_

_-Pero¿Por qué?, claro que ocurrirán cosas malas, la arena arrasa todo a su paso, que pasara con las personas que viven fuera del castillo-dijo ella_

_-Estamos haciendo lo posible para que no sean dañadas mi nena-dijo el_

_-Pero, también hay plantas y animales, ellos no podrán resistirlo- lloro ella -¿Por qué tienen que haber tormentas de arena?_

_Clow Reed bajo la vista, Sakura tenia razón- Ellos saben que hacer, la naturaleza es muy sabia mi niña, una cosa debe ser destruida para que otra pueda nacer-le dijo_

_-Esa es la razón de esta tormenta, que tal vez destruirá muchas cosas, pero de ellas nacerán cosas aun mas maravillosas_-

Sakura hime asintió antes de desmayarse, su padre no le mintió aquella vez, meses después de la tormenta, en un lugar donde lo había nada, ahora estaba lleno de Árboles y flores, un jardín había nacido, su jardín.

"Syaoran" cargo a Sakura hime quien dormía, y la metió al templo. Sakura permanecía parada

-Yoo,...mmmh,- y se desmayo

-¿Qué le ocurre?- dijo Eriol

-Le pasaron muchas cosas y esta agobiada- dijo Kaho- Hay que dejarla descansar, y se metió con ellos al templo...


	15. Quince

_Hola hola hola n.n_

_Me tarde muchio, pero al fin aqui ta el final. Tuve que reescribirlo para que quedara a mi gusto, ojala les guste tambien_

darthmocy: ya veras que fue lo que hara Tomoyo, bueno a mi me gusto lo que paso, ojale tambien te guste.

shinu lady: estaria encanta de que Clamp leyera esto, que bueno que opines eso de mi fic y descuida mi consiencia tambien es medio entrometida (consiencias: oh eso dolio, mentirosa buaaaaaaaaa) pero esperen, tal vez haya una sorpresa

Bueno me despido de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic en estod 2 años.

Besos, y abrazos a todos y ¡Feliz dia del niño!

Ahora su, descubriran cual fue:

"El ultimo deseo de Reed"

* * *

-! Buenas tardes Sakura!- le dijo contenta Kaho Mitsuki cuando despertó, Sakura se incorporo inmediatamente algo asustada- ¿que paso¿Y Syaoran¿Y Fay¿Qui...quien era esa chica?-volteo a su alrededor- ¿y Eriol¿Donde esta¿Esta bien?-

-! Calma ¡¡calma! Sakura-dijo Kaho y pasó una mano por su cabeza-

-Pero es que...-

-Shhh!!!!, ellos tuvieron que seguir su camino y en cuanto a Eriol no querrás despertarlo- dijo Kaho y señalo un futon a su derecha, Eriol se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta-

-Eriol-dijo Sakura y fue a verlo, estaba algo pálido y ojeroso, se inclino y agarrándole la cabeza le dio un beso en la frente -Creímos, que había muerto-dijo en voz baja.

-No realmente-dijo Kaho- ahora solamente esta muy débil, pero bueno, cualquiera que se recupere de una enfermedad como la suya estaría débil ¿no crees?- y sonriéndole le ofreció un poco de te

-¿recuperándose?-pregunto Sakura y tomo una taza

-Con un poco de descanso se pondrá como nuevo-dijo Kaho

Sakura sonrió mucho, pero después de meditarlo un momento dijo-¿Sabias que Eriol estaba enfermo?

Kaho sonrió melancólicamente- si lo sabia, lo supe todo el tiempo-

-¿Que significa eso?-dijo Sakura- pero…- no sabia como decir esto- te fuiste ¿lo… lo dejaste porque estaba enfermo?-

Kaho frunció el seño-No, era así como las cosas tenían que pasar-

- ¿tenia que pasar?,¿estaba planeado todo esto?-pregunto Sakura

-Un poco-dijo Kaho- Yo... sabia lo que ocurriría desde que Eriol te entrego las cartas, yo solo iba a cuidar de el mientras fuera pequeño-y bajo la vista algo triste- lo único malo, fue que Eriol, a pesar de tener 11 años, no pensaba, ni sentía, ni se comportaba como niño. Por dentro el era un hombre y tontamente me enamore de ese adulto.

-¿Se refiere al mago Clow?-dijo Sakura

-Si ,el también se enamoro de mi, en fin, Eriol crecía y pensé que podríamos llevar una relación mas estable, pero me equivoque, se suponía que la pluma iba a esperar a que llegara la princesa Sakura, pero su poder se incremento mucho antes de que eso ocurriera-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Eriol empezó a rechazar la magia de Clow- siguió Kaho- de repente hubo muchos cambios en el, estaba mas tiempo en la escuela, pero era solo para estar con sus amigos, se encerraba a oír musica a todo volumen,, se iba a dar vuelta por ahí y a veces no llegaba hasta el día siguiente, se pasaba horas en el teléfono y coqueteándole a varias muchachas- Kaho suspiro- a veces de hecho me trataba con mucho respeto, demasiado, como si yo no fuera su novia, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era la que pasaba; Clow y un adolescente, estaban peleando por asumir el control de Eriol-

-¿Eriol y Clow no…? Empezó Sakura y Kaho la interrumpió

-No son la misma persona, Eriol mismo se los explico- y bajo la vista con mucha tristeza- me hubiera gustado darme cuenta desde antes-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sakura

-Escucha bien, este chico que ves aquí- y lo señalo- es Eriol Hiragizawa y solamente será el toda su vida, espero que entiendas un poco mas cuando despierte- Kaho ya no dijo nada y Sakura se termino se te, tal vez la conversaron era demasiado dolorosa para Kaho, aunque después Sakura dijo

-Un joven… que usaba una capucha blanca, peleo muchas veces contra Eriol, el estaba buscando una pluma, con un corazón rosa en el centro; dijo que Eriol la tenia y que no la dejaba ir, porque esa era la verdadera fuente de su poder, a pesar de que lo estaba matando ¿ es cierto?-

-No-dijo Kaho- Eriol no sabia de la existencia de la pluma-

Kaho interpreto correctamente la cara que puso Sakura y despues le dijo- Esto es demaciado compliocado, no creo ser yo quien deba explicartelo- y entonces unos ruiiditos se escucharon en el futon, Eriol estaba despertando y boztezo a sus anchas, sakura corrio y lo abrazo-

-¡Eriol¡Eriol!- y le dio muchos besos en las mejillas- estas bien, de verdad estas bien-pero Eriol no le devolvió el abrazo, Sakura lo soltó, el miraba al piso pensativo y le dijo -¿Quien eres tu?-

Eso le helo la sangre a Sakura y volteo a ver a Kaho -Soy yo Sakura- le dijo a Eriol - ¿No me reconoces?

-No puede recordar nada- le dijo Kaho

Sakura se agacho y se llevo los puños al pecho, pero alzo la vista y sonriéndole le dijo a Eriol- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto- y le estiro la mano- soy una de tus mejores amigas-

-¡Oh! discúlpame- le dijo Eriol y le apretó la mano- No quería sonar muy rudo-

-Descuida-dijo Sakura- Lo importante es que estas bien, supongo que es normal para alguien que estuvo inconsciente no recordar muchas cosas, te llevare a casa, vas a ver que contentos se pondrán todos, no importa si no los reconoces, todos somos tus amigos y con el tiempo tu memoria regresara ¿no lo crees kaho?- pero ella ya no estaba con ellos- ¿Kaho?-grito Sakura-¿Prof. Mitsuki?- y salio al patio a buscarla, no había nadie, solo ellos 2, así que decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Eriol de ahi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que paso?- le pregunto Kurogane a Syaoran y a Fay

-No encontramos ni a Eriol, ni a Sakura chan- dijo Fay

-¿Que demonios estará pasando?-dijo Syaoran y se paso una mano por el cabello- Puedo sentir la presencia de Eriol, sin duda esta ahí, pero...-

-No es igual que antes-dijo Fay

-Exacto-dijo Syaoran- ¿Donde esta Watanuki?¿Ya llego?-pregunto

-De hecho ya se fue-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y cargando a Spy- Yuuko lo mando llamar-

-Esa bruja-dijo Kurogane enojado

Tomoyo grito y señalo a la entrada de la mansión, Sakura se acercaba corriendo con Eriol, pero una inmensa masa de humo morado iba tras ellos y a veces lograba alcanzarlos aplastandolos

-¡Ay porque deje las cartas aqui!- grito Sakura

Fay se acerco con su báculo y estiro los brazos, al igual que Sakura; los espíritus se alejaron asustados.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Eriol jadeando, los espíritus los iban siguiendo desde el templo Mitzuki

-Espíritus- dijo Fay en voz baja- como los que siguen a Kimihiro-

Todos se acercaron de repente a Eriol.

-De verdad eres tú...-dijo Sayoran y sonriéndole le dio un abrazo

-Vaya susto que nos diste chico-dijo Fay y lo abrazo también

-Te ves mucho mejor mocoso- le dijo Kurogane, sin embargo Eriol no decía nada, ni sonreía. Sakura los separo de el un poco y les dijo- Perdió la memoria-

-¡Oh!- dijo Syaoran

-Sin embargo kaho dijo que se recuperara pronto-dijo Sakura

-¿Kaho?-dijo syaoran

-Si, lo encontre en el templo mitzuki-dijo Sakura

Una risita apagada se escucho Tomoyo sonreía mientras se acercaba a el- entonces, vas a conocer muchas personas esta semana- y le estiro la mano - bien, empiezo... yo soy...-

-¡Tomoyo!-dijo Eriol -Tu eres Tomoyo- y la abrazo con fuerza- no puedo recordar nada ni a nadie, -le dijo muy triste-, lo único que recuerdo es a ti, tu, estabas en la ruda de la fortuna conmigo- y soltó unas lagrimas- hablabas de alguien que estaba en la canasta de enfrente, pero- y volvió a ver la imagen en su cabeza- no había nadie en la canasta de enfrente, dijiste que esa persona era buena para cocinar¿porque?¿me podrias decir porque no hay nadie en la canasta?- Tomoyo lo soltó sorprendida, ella si recordaba bien esa escena, y como no iba a hacerlo si fue su primer beso, Syaoran y Sakura iban en la canasta, los 2 estaban parados y veían el paisaje. -¡Eriol!- le dijo y le acaricio la cabeza, no llores, todo estará bien te lo prometo y le sonrió.

Un rato después entraron a la mansión, pensaron que lo mejor era llamara a un medico que revisara a Eriol, el les dijo que el chico esta bien, que seguramente había caído en un coma tan profundo que era muy difícil verlo respirar. Sakura les contó todo lo que averiguo con kaho, (que fue muy poco por cierto), y también les quedaron grandes dudas a los demás, no podían imaginarse la razón de todo (mucho menos porque sakura aseguraba que los había visto en el templo) pero prefirieron que Eriol descansara todo el tiempo que se le antojara, ya después con mas calma averiguarían las cosas; claro no sin antes arreglar su recamara, ya que Tomoyo la había dejado en muy mal estado. Lo dejaron acostado en su rica camita y Nakuru iba a cuidarlo, después arreglaron la sala; entonces, todos conversaban con fluidez menos Tomoyo entonces Sakura le pregunto- ¿Que tienes?-

-Nada- dijo y fingió que sonreía- solo estoy muy confundida-

-Todos estamos así- dijo Syaoran con una escoba

Tomoyo se despeino y tomo la horquilla, Syaoran le puso una mano en el hombro -Dime¿que piensas hacer ahora?-

-¿Que?-dijo Tomoyo

-En la noche- empezó Syaoran- Dijiste que sentías algo por Eriol-

-Lo se- dijo tomoyo- el que sea la única persona que el recuerde me confunde mas- tomoyo estaba cabizbaja, Kurogane también, porque a pesar de todo, había escuchado todo lo que ella dijo la noche anterior

-Tomoyo...-le costaba trabajo hablar- ¿necesitas tiempo para pensar?-

-No- dijo ella sonriendo y soltando algunas lagrimas- es que solo soy una tonta-

-No digas eso- dijo Sakura

-Si, lo soy, creo que me deje llevar- se puso de nuevo la horquilla y volteo a ver a Kurogane- no puedo dudarlo, no debí dudarlo, yuuko misma nos lo dijo-

Kurogane de repente sonrió- Mi nena- le dijo y le acaricio la cabeza- También eres lo preciado para mi-y le dio un beso

-¡Yuuko!- dijo sakura furiosa y soltó su escoba- Kaho me dijo que ella no era la persona indicada para explicármelo todo, Yuuko debió prohibírselo-

-Con razón mando a llamar a Watanuki- dijo syaoran- ella debe saber algo-

-Pero, ya nos habría dicho algo-dijo tomoyo

-Claro que no- dijo la voz de yuuko en ese instante, Mokona (la de fay) aparecio un holograma de yuuko en la pared- hay muchas cosas que no podrían entender- dijo misteriosa

-¿Nos estas espiando?- le pregunto kurogane

-No, solo me mantengo informada- dijo ella sonriendo

-No deberías hacer eso- dijo sakura furiosa- ¡Has estado espiándonos todo el tiempo y aun así no te dignaste a decirnos que era lo que ocurría!-

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña sakura- dijo Yuuko- Les propongo algo, porque no vienen maña temprano a la tienda y con gusto responderé las dudas que todos tengan-dijo mirando fijamente a Tomoyo.- No olviden traer al joven Hiragizawa y ¡Ah se me olvidaba!, tendrán que llegar por sus propios medios, cuado llego Watanuki cerro el portal.-

-¡Tenias que decírselos!- grito Watanuki detrás de ella- ¡Fue un accidente!-.

Al día siguiente Sonomi tuvo que ir temprano a un asunto de su compañía, así que los chicos pudieron irse sin problema; Mokona se encargo de llevarse a Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Kurogane y a Spy; Fay se llevo a Syaoran a Sakura, a Nakuru y a Kero. Llegaron justo al jardín de la tienda, Maru y Moro los veían fijamente y muy serias les dijeron- nuestra ama los esta esperando-y estiraron sus bracitos.

-¿que lugar es este?-pregunto Eriol, mirando fascinado la bonita casa.

-Una tienda- resonó la voz de Yuuko- No se queden ahí parados, pasen- entraron, todo estaban confundidos y un poco recelosos; las niñas pusieron sus manos en la puertas de la salita de estar, lentamente las abrieron, todo estaba muy oscuro y se podía oler el humo de la pipa de yuuko pero no podían verla, se decidieron a entrar y entonces...

-¡Crack¡Crack¡Pum!-todos gritaron, cuetes serpentinas y confeti les cayeron encima y la salita se ilumino de golpe. Watanuki, himawari y Doumeki estaban ahí sentados muy contentos, Yuuko estaba parada al lado de ellos riéndose de lo lindo.

-Jajajajajaja ¿lo ves Watanuki?- y volteo a verlo- te dije que era la mejor manera de recibirlos- les tomo una foto- increíble, adoro la expresión que todos tienen, pero no me vean así, siéntense, pónganse cómodos.-

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kurogane

-Creí que podíamos celebrar, ya que todo salio bien-dijo Yuuko sonriendo- y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con una fiesta-

-¡Sake¡Sake!-canturreo Maru y traia en las manos una cesta llena de botellas

-¡Dulces¡Dulces!-canturreo Moro y traía una bandeja llena de bocadillos

-Son los especiales de Watanuki- dijo Yuuko y tomo un bocadillo- tomen uno, no querran desairarlo

-¡Como siempre eres una loca!- dijo Kurogane- aprovechas cualquier cosa para beber-

-¿Porque nada te complace?-le dijo Yuuko a Kurogane

-Bueno ya que insistes- dijo sonriendo Fay y jalo a kurogane con el sentándose a la mesa.

-Genial- y miro a eriol que solo estaba ahí parado con cara de what?- ven, ven acá- lo agarro de la mano y lo sentó en el diván- Bienvenido joven Hiragizawa- Yuuko le sonrió mucho y le dijo esto con su nariz pegada a la de el, abrió una botella de sake y le sirvió un poco en un vasito.

-¿Para mi?-dijo el

-Por supuesto, es delicioso- dijo yuuko, eriol los miro a todos y levanto el vasito dándole un sorbo-mmmmhh. rico-

-¿Alguien mas quiere?-dijo Yuuko

-Yo por favor- dijo Doumeki

-¿Que?- ghrito Watanuki sorprendido- ¡eres menor de edad!-

-¡Callate!-dijo doumeki tapandose un oido

-Tambien quiero un poco- dijo Himawari levantando su vaso

-¡Himawari chan!-dijo watanuki

-¡Hey! un poco no hara daño-dijo ella

-A menos que te emborraches como siempre-dijo Doumeki

-Yo no me emborracho- contesto Watanuki y se cruzo de brazos

-Watanuki habla raro cuando esta borracho-canturreo mokona

-Watanuki habla raro cuando esta borracho- canturrearon maru y moro

-¡No es cierto!-grito Watanuki- y no estoy borracho.

Sakura syaoran y tomoyo seguian parados, observando la curiosa escena- ¡Yuuko!-grito sacura enmedio del alboroto- No puedes dejarnos asi, crei que ibas a decirnos algo importante-

-¡Oh! esta bien- dijo y dejo su vaso de sake- ustedes quedece aqui- le dijuo a todos y agarro a los 3 chicos- mientras yo me llevo a estos agua fiestas- y salieron de la salita cerrando la puerta

-Creo, mmmh- dijo yuuko apretandose la nariz con sus 2 decdos indice- ¿ les parece bien que hablemos en la cocina?, usaualmente recibo mis clientes en la sala, pero esta llena-

-Si, no hay problema- dijo syaoran y se metieron

-Bien- dijo yuuko sentandose- Ya que Sakura es quien tiene mas dudas que hable ella primero-

-¿ahhh?...este...- tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabia por donde empezar-¿Que fue lo que paso?, me refieron, claro que estoy feliz porque Eriol este bien y vaya a recuperarse, pero ¿porque nos dijiste que su enfermedad era muy grave? y que solo se curaria con un hechizo muy poderoso-

-Sakura chan- dijo yuuko con calma- En relidad si se encontraba muy grave. Fay fue el primero en decirtelo; el me conto todo cuando vino a verme, yo le dije que eras tu quien debia venir, porque si en verdad necesitabas de mi ayuda podrias ver la tienda, cuando Fay te envio hacia aca, tu gritabas en direccion a la puerta principal, entonces deduje que el chico en realidad estaba muy grave, puesto que viste la tienda.-

Sakura no se esperaba esa respuesta- entonces por eso tardaste tanto en ayudarnos-dijo Sakura

-Asi es Sakura, ademas, si los ayudaba en ese momento seria Fay quien pagaria, puesto que seria su deseo el ayudarlos, pero en cuanto llegaron, me dedique enteramente a cumplir lo que me pidieron, porque- y sonrio- no tenia ningun otro cliente, el ridiculo de Cloe queria toda la atención para el solo-

-dijiste que ibas a tomar la posecion mas preciada de los 3-dijo tomoyo- y erial si se recupero¿Todavía vas a hacerlo no es asi?-

-No- dijo Yuuko- en realidad hubo otra persona que me pago por salvarle la vida a Eriol-

Los 3 se sorprendieron-¿Alguien mas?-dijo Tomoyo

-No tendria que decirselos, pero sino no lo entenderan, la persona que pago por la vida de Eriol fue Clow Reed.-

-¿Qué?-gritaron los 3

-"Si ibas a reencarnar¿Por qué decidiste que tuvieramos un nuevo dueño?". Yue se lo pregunto a Eriol o ¿me equivoco?-

Sakura asintio, Yukito le conto todo eso.

-Clow tenia muchisimos asuntos pendientes, sin embargo, un dia de la nada aparecio la pluma de Sakura hime, fue ahí cuando cayo gravemente enfermo- continuo Yuuko y los tres se acercaron a escucharla mejor- era un poder tan extraordinario que requeria de toda la magia de Clow para mantenerse en control, por eso lo primero que hizo fue sellar a sus criaturas. El sabia de la importancia que Sakura Hime tendra para el destino del mundo y por eso le dedico todo su tiempo a esa pluma y la cuido con la vida. Lamentablemente, su condicion empeoraba dia con dia, su cuerpo estaba manejando muchisima mas magia de la que podia controlar, asi que planeo muchas cosas, primero, debia asegurarse de entregar esa pluma a su dueño y tambien de que sus criaturas estarian a salvo, por eso fue que decidio reencarnar, siendo una persona joven de nuevo, su corazon resistiria al menos hasta que la pluma estuviera a salvo, ademas de que las cartas te protegerian contra lo que pudiera pasar.-

-Entonces-empezo Syaoran- El no vino a ofrecerte magia-

Yuuko sonrio- si, si lo hizo Syaoran, el queria que despues de entregar la pluma, la vida de Eriol le perteneciera a el solamente, tambien que su magia no pusiera en peligro a Eriol, yo debia conservar la magia después que la pluma desapareciera, pero le dije que no queria, que la unica manera en que podia hacerlo era si el desaparecia por completo de este mundo; ademas de que solo salvaria a Eriol si se ganaba su libertad-

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Sakura.

-Eriol interrumpio el hechizo, dijo que no queria vivir si lo mas preciado para ustedes desaparecia, pero, me dijo a mi varias cosas que no queria que ustedes escucharan.

(flash back se ve a Eriol de nuevo apoyado en Yuuko en el parque del rey pingüino)

No quiero…No permitire… que lo hagan Yuuko- y la vio directo a los ojos- "se que voy a morir"- le dijo a yuuko telepáticamente, por eso no la solto- "pero lo hare mas tranquilo sabienmdo que ellos seguiran adelante, que lo mas preciado para ellos aun existe, asi podran darse algun consuelo unos a los otros. Yo no tengo nada, ni padres, ni el amor de Tomoyo, ellos son lo unico que tengo"-

-"Entonces piensa que si tu mueres, una parte de ellos morira tambien"- le dijo yuuko- "bien sabes que tu vida no te pertenece solamente a ti, tambien a ellos"-

-"No me importa"-le dijo el-" deseo que no puerdan su posesión mas preciada"-

-¿Qué vas a darme en pago"-dijo yuuko

-"No tengo nada que sea valioso para ti, no creo que pueda pagarte con la magia de Clow, en realidad fue eso lo que trajo varios problemas, si eso es, desaparece la magia de Clow por favor"-

-"Mejor aun, desaparecere la magia de clow y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella"-dijo yuuko

Eriol escucho con tristeza lo que Yuuko decia, ella le alzo la cara y le dijo- ¿Ese es tu deseo?- el asintio

-Como gustes-dijo ella (fin del flash back)

-Todo lo relacionado con clow-dijo syaoran- Ahora entiendo a que te referias con que la vida de Eriol le pertenece a el, no puede recordar a clow ni su magia, ni lo que hizo con ella-

-Por eso, no puede recordarnos- dijo sakura

-Y a partir de ahora-dijo yuuko- todo lo que le pase sera porque fue el quien lo decidio, no Clow. Después de todo ese maldito 4 ojos nop era tan egoísta como yo pensaba-dijo Yuuko

-¿Eriol nunca va a recordarnos?-dijo Tomoyo

-Temo que no-dijo Yuuko quien se levanto a tomar un poco de agua

-dime, las copias de Syaoran, Fya y Kurogane...-empezo Sakura

-Solamente son eso, copias- la interrumpio Yuuko- Son los ayudantes de Sakura hime. Ellos existen en otros mundos, existen muchisimos mundos-

-Claro, por eso el sujeto de la capucha dijo que yo no era el "Syaoran" a quien conocia- dijo Syaoran

-Tu vida es completamente diferente a la de el, pero tu escencia, tu alma si le quieres llamar son iguales-dijo Yuuko

-Oye¿si Eriol se quedo sin magia, que pasara con Nakuru y Spy?-dijo sakura

-Tomoyo- dijo Yuuko- ¿aun tienes el collar que Kurogane te dio?-

-Si-dijo ella y lo agarro

-Estupendo¿sabes porque Eriol decidio que tu cuidaras de sus guardianes?-dijo yuuko.

-Porque sakura y Syaoran tenian demacidas responsabilidades-dijo ella

-En parte¿porque crees que eres la unica persona a la que Eriol recuerda? ; ese recuerdo que tiene tuyo es el unico que Eriol creo por si mismo, en ese momento, Clow no tuvo nada que ver.-dijo Yuuko

-Quieres decir... ¿el queria dejarselos a alguien que conociera?-dijo Tomoyo

-Exacto-le quito el collar a Tomoyo y lo sostuvo con la mano derecha- ¿Quieres hacerte cargo de los guardianes de Eriol?-

Tomoyo suspiro y dijo- Claro que si, bueno solo si ellos aceptan-dijo tomoyo

-Perfecto-grito yuuko y la joya roja del collar se rompio, tomoyo se envolvio en una nuve de color lila al igual que Nakuru y Spinel.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Sakura y todo el brillante humo entro directamente al corazon de tomoyo

Tomoyo abrio lentamente los ojos, sentia muy raro, pudoa sentir la magia de yuuko y de sakura y Syaoran como algo tibio

-No te procupes, te acostumbraras rapidamente-

-Tomoyo-dijeron Syaoran y sakura, podian sentirla con mas claridad

Yuuko se levanto y dijo- bueno creo que es el momento de que regresemos a la sala- y caminaron para afuera pero sakura dijo – mmmh? Y que?... bueno si puedo preguntarlo ¿Qué fue lo que Clow te dio en pago?-

Yuuko miro a sakura y después se oyeron unos ruidos afuera, Watanuki caminaba a la cacina y se tropezo

-Lo...lo siento- dijo el- es que se terminaron las botanas- Yuuko seguia callada y Watanuki paso rapidamente a la estufa a recoger mas bocadillos

-Watanuki-le dijko ella- Ve a la bodega de los teseros y trae un libro grueso de pasta café, esta junto a la espada roja-

-Si, en seguida- dijo Watanuki y salio de la cocina, pero mientras el salia y sin que el lo viera Yuuko estiro una mano en direccion a el, sakura miro y abrio sus ojos como platos, muy sorprendida- Es muy buen chico- dijo yuuko- trabajador, buen estudiante, tal vez algo loco. Pero es de familia, creo, asi como el talento para cocinar que heredaron de su padre- suspirando dijo- Llevan la misma sangre pero son completamente diferentes-

Sakura recordo que el dia anterior, a Eriol y a ella los persiguieron espiritus morados y otras cosas himawaria le dijo a Eriol que su sonrisa era identica a la de Watanuki, tambien Syaoran ya se lo habia dicho, se tapo la boca con las manos -¿Son...¿No deberian permanecer juntos?.-

- No- dijo Yuuko- Muchas cosas pasaran y lamentablemente Watanuki tendra que resolverlas- Yuuko camino a la sala y ya no dijo mas. Todos se merecian festejar un poco asi que Sakura se dejo llevar.

Watanuki volvio con los bocadillos y el libro de pasta gruesa, Eriol estaba asomandose en la puerta que daba al jardin.

-Ve a darselo-le dijo Yuuko

Watanuki se acerco y le dio el libro a Eriol

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el

-Es...tu propio libro de los recurdos-dijo Yuuko, Eriol le dio una ojeada y no habia nada escrito en el-No tiene nada- dijo el

-Eso es porque tienes que irlo llenando tu- le dijo ella- cuando comiences a crear tus propios recuerdos, apareceran mágicamente aquí-

Eriol sonrio, penso inmediatamente en Tomoyo y 2 paginas del principio se llenaron con eso. Tiempo después el libro se lleno con muchisimas cosas y aunque no pudo recordar nada de lo que anteriormente paso con sus amigos, siempre estarian en las paginas que llenaron sus nuevos recuerdos...


End file.
